All for the sake of love
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Battling Tyson is the top priority. Kai will stop at nothing to get there. And Kami will stop at nothing to get him there. No obstacle is big enough. Including a little rough sex and blackmail. TalaxKami, KaixKami LEMONS
1. Intro Please?

**Name:** Kamia Sioux Kotai (Kami)

**Age:** 17 (turns 18 throughout course of story)

**Weight:** 115

**Height:** 5'4"

**Eyes: **

**1.)** Light Violet

**2.)** Sad and defeated look

**Hair:** Jet black, falls to the back of her knees. Her bangs cover the right side of her face

**Looks:** Slender figure, very fragile, her canine teeth are sharp and long, hidden behind soft red lips.

**Tattoos:**

**1.)** Macoah is spread across her entire back his wings folded in front of him end tips a vibrant red, fangs bared, cuffs around his ankles were outlined in the same red, the only other color besides the black and red inks being the violet eyes, black rose petals were falling around the majestic creature.

**2.)** The tattoo that signifies Balkov abbey on her hip

**3.)** A rust colored fox running across her lower stomach

**4.)** A ying-yang on the inside of her leftwrist

**5.)** A white heart outlined in red, with a black rose piercing through the middle blood droplets rolling down the stem on her inner right calf

**6.)** In later chapter gets another tattoo, if you get that far you'll read about it

**Piercing: **

**1.)** Belly button.

**2.)** Twice on each lobe.

**3.)** Once on her right upper ear.

**Personality: **Quiet, hardly ever speaks unless she is with her team or somebody else she trusts. Very fast and agile, she is tough but not strong; meaning she can land good punches but if someone got their hands on her they could most likely snap her in two. She holds her arms as if hugging herself and walks timidly. Her eyes tell most people what she is thinking, and she doesn't trust anyone except her team and sometimes her brother.

**Wears:** (unless told otherwise)

Black baggy pants with red thread lining the pockets

Black Hoodie with red fishnet sleeves

Black tank top under her shirt/s

Red and black jelly bracelets on her right arm, also a rubber band which she snaps when stressed

Sweatband thatreads 'Gold Digger', silver bracelet with a black stone in the middle on left arm

A silver ring with a black rose on it

Black and silver belt

A black totem, on one side there is a picture of a black sun, and on the other is a picture of her bit beast, meaning that the necklace is actually her bit.

Like the tattoo she gets a later present,read on and you'll find it

(I actually have all this stuff on and am wearing the jewelry and accessories right now, except my necklace only has the sun and not a picture of Macoah too…to bad)

**Misc: **Ever since she was little she had a very unique talent, somehow she can disappear into a person's shadow, invisible to the naked eye. And it is impossible to get her out unless you know where to hit/grab. Her strength combines with the person of choice and increases his/hers, but they can also feel what she is feeling.

**Beyblade: **

**1.)** Main: Black

**2.)** 4 red scratch marks run across it

**Bit beast: **

**1.)** Macoah (MA-CO-AH)

**2.)** Gender: Male

**Element: **Darkness

**Looks: **

**1.)** Black Panther

**2.)** Black feathered wings with red tips

**3.)**Red cuffs around ankles and end of tail

**Offensive Attacks: **

**1.)** Silver Stakes

**2.)** Heartbreak attack

**Defensive Attacks: **

**1.)** Black stone hypnotism

**2.)** Shield of Sacrifices

**Both: **

**1.)** Dark Attack

**2.)** Black Rose Shower

**Another Misc: **Kamia's attacks usually involve her clothing, and her launcher's rip cord is actually a necklace she wears around her neck, which is ironically enough also Macoah's bit on a string. In the defensive attacks she uses her bracelet with the stone; in the offensive attacks she uses her belt. In the "both" attack called black rose shower she uses her ring. In any case she will command her Beyblade to fly up high in the air and throw the object to it, and then it will be equipped with the item needed for each attack. **Black rose shower** used in defensive mode hurls downs roses and creates a wall of safety around her blade, when used in offensive the rose's deadly thorns slice into her opponents' blade. Kamia's **dark attack** is based on the feelings flowing throughout her, when she calls upon it a cloud of black smoke fills the area. Kamia and her blade both disappear into the smoke, allowing them to hide out or attack unsuspecting opponents.

(If you want to know about her other attacks just mail me and I'll be happy to tell you all about them!)


	2. Good Company

_**! I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade!**_

_**!Please do not use my characters without asking me first, but if you get my permission please give me some credit!**_

* * *

Kami stepped onto the train and picked an empty two seater, she chose the seat closest to the window and waited for the rest of her team. Eventually she saw the Blitzkrieg Boys entering the train and pulled her face away from the window. She saw them walking down the aisle, coming her way. First Spencer walked closer and chose the set of seats across the aisle form where she was, Bryan taking the seat next to him. 

Tala walked up behind, he stopped and took the seat next to kami, she noticed this and bit her bottom lip and turned her attention to kai, who was now walking down the aisle. He glared at Tala and then took the seat behind him, Kai leaned forward and cleared his throat gaining Tala's attention.

"What's your game?" Kai sneered at Tala.

Tala's face gained a slight smirk, "Don't be jealous Kai. I just wanted some company and you aren't exactly nice to sit by." Tala responded his voice unusually nice.

Because in actuality there was a reason to be jealous, but Kami would never let kai's ears hear such poison.

Kai glared at Tala and then at a snickering Bryan and Spencer. He then looked at Kami questionably, who in turn looked up at him with the same light violet, defeated looking eyes that he'd known her for her whole life. Kami who never really smiled nodded reassuringly at him and managed a weak smile. Kai then nodded, gave Tala once last glare and finally sat back in his seat making himself comfortable for the long trip to come.

Kai closed his eyes, folded his arms and let out a sigh, still pissed at the fact that Tala had sat by Kami.

Kami uneasily gave a side glance towards Tala, not wanting to look straight at him. Surprisingly he felt her staring and looked back at her, with a smirk etched on his face. She quickly averted her gaze and instead stared out the window pretending to be interested in some invisible thing. She quickly tired of this view and lept over Tala's legs into to the aisle. Standing on her tip toes she reached above to the cargo hold, and searched for something to occupy herself. She felt herself slipping and quickly grabbed onto the metal siding and pulled her light fragile body up. Making herself eyelevel with her much wanted prize, she held herself up while flipping threw her c.d. case searching for just the right one.

Tala who had, had his eyes closed felt someone irritatingly tapping his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to Bryan for an explanation. Bryan let out a small scoff and then smirked, "Not a bad view, eh guys?" he asked raising an eyebrow and pointing towards the preoccupied kami. Tala looked over at her, he was now eyelevel with Kami's crotch, (making Bryan and Spencer level with her butt). He turned back to his friends and smirked, while cocking an eyebrow, "No, not a bad view at all." He answered while he playfully licked his lips. The two Russians replied with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

It was then that the trio felt a cold glare and turned simultaneously to see a very angry kai, they looked at each other one last time and then sat back in their seats.

Kami was now leaning against the wall sticking her c.d. of choice into the new walkman, ignoring the others easily. She then walked back to her seat and gracefully lept over Tala, sitting down quietly. She kept her eyes on the back of the empty seat in front of her, she turned the blaring music on and slipped the headphones up over her delicate ears blocking out the rest of the world.

She was watching the ground speed by outside the train while slightly bobbing her head to the music. She just about jumped out of her skin when she felt a strong hand come down on her inner leg…..almost. Her eyes closed ever so tightly and then she slowly opened them, revealing Tala intently watching her.

She clenched he fists together when she felt his mouth close to her ear, "What's the matter? Why are you so tense? Want me to help you loosen up?" he shot unanswerable questions at her. She felt his hand start to rub her leg softly, while he slowly moved close and closer to her crotch. She bit her lips hard, so as to keep a moan from escaping her mouth, she bit her bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed a little, but Kami quickly licked that small droplet away.

She instantly pulled herself up and brushed past Tala into the main aisle, she decided it best not to look at him. Since she was already standing she decided to have a look around, she walked off ignoring Bryan and Spencer, whom she knew were grinning (more like smirking) at her.

A few seconds after Kami walked off Kai opened one of his eyes, making a note on when she left and which way she went. This didn't strike him at all as unusual, Kami always explored new places, she liked to know her surroundings. He closed his eye again and went back to his thinking, which was once again interrupted but by Tala this time. Kai watched with annoyance as Tala stood up and stretched and then announced that he was hungry. Kai sighed with anger and then closed his eyes and ignored him, not caring if he was hungry or not.

Tala watched Kai and smiled, the dope was to easy, he then turned to Bryan and Spencer and gave them a quick wink. He then used a loud annoying tone to ask them if they were hungry like he supposedly was. The two took the quick hint and both denied any hunger whatsoever, both smirking and their teammate. Tala then turned to Kai and snapped his fingers in front kai's face, which immediately pulled the bluenette back to reality.

"What?" he asked coldly glaring at Tala

"You hungry?" he asked looking down the aisle, seeming somewhat anxious to get going.

"No." Kai stated flatly, 'and even if I was I wouldn't go with the likes of you.' Kai thought to himself while still glaring at they oblivious Tala.

"Alright then c'ya guys later." Tala answered grinning at a knowing Bryan and Spencer before walking away.

Kami walked through an empty train car, one away from where her team was. She didn't know she was being followed until an arm slipped around her waist and another covered her eyes. She jumped at the touch but then a familiar voice somewhat relaxed her, she realized her leg starting to shake as she felt warm breath on her neck.

"Did I scare you?" a soft tone questioned her quietly.

Kami chose not to answer and instead just nodded her head, writhing under the touch. She heard a small laugh and knew there was a smirk on the face behind her. The arm around her waist pulled her tight against a warm body, and held her roughly. All too quickly she found herself being lead backwards, her eyes still covered. Her ear twitched as she heard a mechanical door slide open, and then she was roughly pushed into a dark room.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**_

_**Hey finally It all typed in, yes I know they are very short but writing a chapter on paper looks alot more impressive,then you type it in and realize how short it is….sigh Anyway please review!**_


	3. All for the sake of love

The hand had been removed from her eyes; although it didn't matter it was pitch black. She felt a movement around her waist and remembered the arm that had caught her earlier was still there.

In a matter of seconds she was pinned; quite uncomfortably; against the wall. Her wrists were pinned above her head with one strong hand holding them tight, and a knee was pressed in-between her legs making it impossible to move forward.

Just when her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a light was flicked on, revealing a small bathroom and a smiling Tala.

"I've got you." He whispered his eyes shinning wildly.

He gave her a mysterious grin before he bent down and roughly captured her lips with his, she gave a small cry of surprise but didn't attempt to pull away, instead she kissed him back. Not to much later she felt his tongue pressing up against her lips fighting for an entrance, she pressed her lips harder together makinghis sinful taskeven more difficult. Eventually he wore her out and she timidly allowed him to continue, voicing no objections. His tongue softly explored her mouth as he pushed his body even tighter against hers.

Kami felt a strange fluttering in her stomach as Tala continued, somebody needed to tell Tala about the fine line between being rough and being brutal. She winced as the soap dispenser was being shoved painfully into her lower back.

Tala gave a slight smirk as his free hand moved from her waist to her face, which he used to brush her long hair away from her neck and tucked it securely behind her ear. His eyes quickly fell upon herslender neck which still had a few familiar red marks, the thought made his smirk grow wider as he licked his lips. He used his hand to softly tilt her head to the side making her neck even more accessible to him. He moved close planting soft kisses up and down her soft skin, he slowly released her wrists that he had been holding tightly over her head.

Kami let her tired arms fall to her side and slowly let herself relax, but not much. Tala moved farther and farther down until he was at her collar bone and focused his attention on this particular spot. He kissed and sucked on her gentle neck while his hands moved up and down across her slender body, sending the chills down her spine with every tickling movement. The knee that had earlier been wedged between her legs pushed up harder, causing her to accidentally let out a soft moan. Upon hearing this Tala pushed harder with his knee and was rewarded with a louder moan coming from the usually quiet girl, making Tala grin happily with himself.

He decided to continue and moved his hands slowly up the small girls' shirt (she isn't very small compared to most, but of course remember Tala is very tall) tickling her soft stomach. Kami felt Tala's hands moving steadily up her shirt aiming for her matured chest, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of something else.

Something suddenly tugged at her mind, 'Kai? Why? Why can't she stop thinking about him, why can't she just forget about him? Why?' Kai filled her thoughts causing her to falter, this, this was all wrong, she didn't want this, and she didn't want Tala. She wanted Kai, and she wanted him NOW!

It only took a few seconds for Kami to free herself from Tala's clutches, and she hurriedly dashed out the door but was stopped short when a hand tightly grabbed her wrist causing her to yelp in a mix of pain and surprise.

She turned to face a very irritated looking Tala, "I thought we had a deal?" He questioned his cold voice showing his annoyance.

/_FLASHBACK/_

_It had been a Saturday afternoon, Kai and left somewhere to "think" and told Kami to wait for him. She sat on a hard bench in the training room waiting patiently as she had been told when she heard doors open. She hopefully (hopeful that it might be kai) pulled her head up, but it wasn't Kai at all it was Tala, Bryan, and Spencer, 'probably coming to train some more.' She thought quietly to herself. She went back to her thinking but was interrupted by Tala's unusually loud speaking; she slowly opened her eyelids revealing her sad violet eyes. Hearing Kai's name she quickly looked up, quietly focusing in on the conversation._

_The three teen boys were walking towards her, Tala still unnecessarily loud, "I'm not saying Kai isn't strong, I'm just saying that maybe we should put someone else in for the match against BBA Revolution, and let's not forget Tyson." Tala had an odd look on his face that Kami couldn't place but immediately didn't like it._

"_Hey Kam, what do you think?" he asked taking a seat next to her, "I'm pretty sure Kai's the right guy for the job, but maybe you could help to "persuade" me, so that I can be sure." He smirked while dropping an arm lazily around her shoulder. _

_She cringed at the touch but didn't move, she wasn't dense she knew perfectly well what he meant, what he wanted. She bit her bottom lip as he continued to speak, "After all it would be terrible if Kai didn't get to face Tyson in the finals, wouldn't it?" his rhetorical question got to Kami and filled her up with guilt and anger. _

_She looked up into his icy blue eyes with unbridled anger and worry in light violet eyes, 'Kai what do I do now? Oh why aren't you here? But what could you do even if you were. I'm sorry Kai, just know that I'm doing this all for you, because I……I love you Kai Hiwatari, please forgive me." Kami thought sadly before she looked upat a smirking Bryan, Spencer, and Tala, then cocking her head cutely to the side, let out a defeated sigh to match her eyes. _

_/END FLASHBACK/_

"So Kami what exactly are you doing? Do you want Kai in the finals or don't you? ANSWER ME!" he raised his voice and roughly yanked on her arm.

She winced at the pain and at the use of such a loud, cold tone, she then let out a small whimper and looked back at Tala with a sad look that instantly tore through him. He loosened his grip and then let go, turning away, wanting her to stop looking at him like that.

"Fine, but you better make up you mind, and fast. Kamia." He used her whole name to signify who was in charge.

Kami gave him a last desperate look and dashed off back towards her seat, towards Kai.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hey sorry it's kinda short, but i hope you'll review anyway, o and if anybody has any ideas for situations or quotes for someone to say don't hesitate to tell me! I'M always open for suggestions, o and i will also give you credit for any ideas or quotes, just to be fair! Well this isTawnie signing off...**_


	4. Facing Kai

_Thanks so much for your reviews!_

_**grounded angel: **Here is the next chapter as requested! O and thanks so much im glad to hear that somebody likes it!_

_**BeckyKai4eva: **I know Tala is such a punk! But anyway thanks for your review and here is the next great installment (it's not that great!)_

* * *

As Kami walked towards her seat she tried to fix her hair and straighten her clothes, otherwise she knew Kai would wonder what had happened. She crossed between train cars and finally entered the right one, upon entering she happily noticed that Kai had his eyes closed. 'Great maybe I can slip by unnoticed.' she hoped. Although in the back of her mind she knew it was all in vain, his senses were much to sharp for her to sneak by. Sure enough as she walked by him he opened his eyes and looked at her with question, she tried to ignore him and act like she didn't feel his gaze. 

"Kami." She heard her name being called sternly.

Kami shuddered when she heard Kai call her name, but none-the-less turned to face him avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Yes Kai?" she asked quietly her tone one note short of a whisper.

"What happened to you?" he was looking at her out of place hair and wrinkled shirt.

"I-", Kami started to explain but stopped short, realizing in horror that she didn't know what to say.

"Well?" kai narrowed his eyes at her and searched her face for any signs of what she was thinking.

Kami froze on the spot and looked up at Kai totally dumbstruck, 'Oh great what now? I don't know what to say and then he'll ask more questions and then…then he'll find out.' Her mind raced wildly as she began to bite her bottom lip.

"The tracks aren't perfect Kai. She probably just lost her footing and fell or something." Bryan stepped up and covered for kami, protecting both her and Tala's secret.

"Nobody asked you." Kai growled shooting a death glare towards Bryan, "She can speak for herself." He quickly grabbed Kami around the waist and pulled her away from where she had been standing next to Bryan.

Bryan took it offensively and he began to get angry, "Well maybe she doesn't want to talk to you, the way you're always barking those damn orders at her left and right, you over cocky bastard" He sneered while he roughly reached Kami's arm pulling her back to him.

"What I do is none of your fucking business you pathetic asshole." He snatched kami and threw her behind him into his now empty seat.

Bryan's eyes burned with anger, "Stop treating her like that! She isn't your slave and she can do whatever she wants and it's up to her who she wants to do it with! So I doubt it will be you, you sorry excuse for a blader." He shoved kai aside and picked kami up setting her down in his vacant seat, she was so light it was like picking up a rag doll.

Kami felt herself being picked up and then set back down before she even realized what was going on. She looked over at Spencer whom she was now sitting next to. He gave her a sympathetic smile, "Hey don't worry about it kid, just ignore those two idiots." He slightly ruffled her hair comforting her.

It wasn't that she was that much younger than him; the whole team treated her like that ever since they had met in abbey. And even though they didn't show it in public (or anywhere else for that matter.) they all cared deeply for her, even Tala.

She managed a small smile, but it quickly faded when she heard Kai and Bryan yelling louder. She winced slightly at the use of such loud angry tones and then hugged her arms letting out a small whimper. 'Look what I've done now, Boris was right I'll only ever cause people pain and problems.' As she thought her expression quickly changed her pain reflecting in her eyes.

Spencer noticed her distress and it then caused him to get angry, standing up he yelled over the top of Kai and Bryan, "Will you two babies shut up!...Or do I have to make you?" he glared, andwhile smirking gave them an intimidating look. Kai and Bryan turned in shock, but both boys quickly decided this fight wasn't worth facing Spencer. They glared at each other and then retreated from the quarrel back to their seats.

Kami gave both Spencer and Bryan a small nod of gratitude and then walked across the aisle towards her own. As she sat down she noticed Bryan leaning across the aisle and motioned for her to do the same. She obediently did as she was told and leaned forward, once closer she noticed Bryan's face had projected a small smirk, "So princess how'd it go?" he asked his eyes glinting.

The violet-eyed girl thought for a moment and then caught on, her cheeks quickly gained a red tint and she covered her face with both her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. Bryan looked at Spencer and both the boys laughed quietly at her cute actions. Kami quickly shook off the feelings and sat back in her chair, just as she was drifting off she heard someone plop down besides her. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Tala was sitting beside her looking at her carefully as if studying her movements, "So have you decided? Your answer?" he watched as her breathing got quieter.

Kami looked up at Tala, confusion written on her face. Then what he was asking dawned on her and she quickly looked down at her feet. 'No! That's what she wanted to yell. No, I don't care for you in that way, I want to be with Kai, I love Kai…But then again Kai doesn't love me…so I guess the best I can do is continue to look after him, to keep him safe…keep him happy, even if that means sacrificing it all.' When she finally came out of her thoughts Tala was still staring at her now with a confused look. When he heard no answer he let out an angry sigh and turned his gaze towards the seat in front of him.

Kami looked at Tala and then also let out a sigh, but hers wasn't angry if any thing it was sad. She rubbed her now sleepy eyes, at last she had made up her mind and she knew what she had to do. She slowly let herself fall over so that her head was in Tala's lap, yawning she closed her eyes and gave up.

Tala had felt a light weight on his lap and looked down to see Kami lying on him stiffly, not moving the slightest if he didn't know any better he's say she was dead. His lips formed into a wry smile as he was very happy with this outcome.

He carefully moved his hand down towards her and stroked her soft dark hair feeling the silky strands run through his fingers. He continued to play with her long hair helping to ease her into a dark dreamless sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Hey sorry this one is so short and it's kinda boring but I'm still so tired form all the excitement from my vacation. I actually got this idea cause we went on a trip to Glacier Park and rode there on a train. The bathrooms are really small and uncomfortable and the train shakes a lot but it was still fun and they had like a dining car and everything, anywho please review I really like to hear from people! Well ttyl….**_

_**- Tawnie**_


	5. Poor thing

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Beyblade or any of its character…sighs or any other business/movie that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**_

_BeckyKai4eva: _**Sweatdrops Thanks! O and I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who has short chapters, although yours are probably better by far! Anyway here is the new chapter as requested!**

_RikkuShirin: **Blushes Thanx glad you like it! Although I'm surprised that you do! Here is the newest chapter…enjoy!**_

_Grounded Angel: _**Thanks, yeah I tried to add in a little humor to lighten the mood a bit! Anywho hope you like it! **

* * *

Kamia woke to the sound of the train screeching to a halt, jolting her and her team forward. Tala was able to grab her while holding them steady using the seat in front of them, but she watched as Bryan and Spencer were both thrown painfully into the aisle and she heard the thud of Kai hitting the back of her seat. When the train finally regained it's composure the five bladers looked around surprised.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bryan sneered furious, while pulling himself off of Spencer.

"I think we are here." Kami answered in a monotone voice while using Tala's chest to steady herself.

"Right you are missy, you five have better get going or you'll miss your stop." an old stuffy voice announced the presence of the newcomer. An elderly man about 5 foot walked up and shook his head while stepping over the mess of luggage and people.

The five Russians quickly gathered their stuff and filed out of the train, the bright light blinding them as the stepped out into the hot sun. "Our hotel is over this way." Tala informed while reading a directory that was positioned in front of the station. 'Hotel? Oh great I had just soon forgot the last time we were at a hotel.' Kamia thought to herself while biting her bottom lip. 'Tala had caught me every time I left the room, if it was to go to bed or to go to the bathroom he always seemed to be around the bend. Cornering me while attacking me with his uncontrollable lust, he just couldn't, I mean wouldn't keep his hands off of me...kissing, touching, sucking, anything he could do to stay close.' her memories were cut short when she felt herself being nudged forward.

"Hey cub, will you hurry you're going to get left behind." Bryan playfully pushed her forward. He had started calling her cub when she was younger; many boys at the abbey had called her that, saying she reminded them of a small defenseless panther cub.

"Sorry." she replied while shielding her eyes from the sun, "I just got a little sidetracked." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder starting a slight jog until she caught up with Kai, Tala, and Spencer. After awhile of walking the sun started to bother her too much and she jumped into Kai's shadow safe in the darkness, while cursing the sun and all it's brightness. Kai felt the sudden increase in power and the feeling of extra emotions and caught on to her reasoning. He knew that Kamia hated the sun, saying it was to warm and cheerful, but more than that she hated bright light but he couldn't blame her. He thought angrily shielding his own eyes and muttering under his breath.

"Finally, I'm glad we made it. This fucking sun it bugging the shit out of me!" Tala cursed unchecked ignoring all the people staring at him.

After checking into the rooms the bladers all went off to do separate things, Kai went off to practice on the rooftop...as usual. Bryan and Spencer walked off towards the city square hunting up a good battle, while Tala just seemed to disappear.

Kami used the white card key and opened the door that she shared with Kai, noticing how he had made sure that they were in the same room, cussing Tala out the minute he suggested sharing one with her. She threw down Kai's bag that she had offered to take for him and then dumped her own onto the hard floor. After splashing water on her face and unpacking her and Kai's stuff she lazily flopped down onto the soft down comforter covering the plush bed. Letting out a sigh of relief the dark girl rolled over onto her side softly humming to herself, then just as it seemed sleep would get the better of her the door clicked open and she heard the sound of soft feet entering the otherwise quiet suite.

She tensed up at the sounds, hoping with all her being it was Kai and not the red headed Russian she'd come to hate the presence of. Her hopes slowly diminished as she heard the sound of feet stop and a shadow loomed over her bed causing her to tense up. "Tired?" she heard the quiet tone ask her, knowing he didn't care about her answer.

"Yes." she stated flatly showing no emotion except a hint of contempt.

The Russian rolled his eyes and then slowly crawled onto the soft bed next to the quiet girl. He flopped down and laid on his side pulling her back into his chest. (They're pretty much spooning...) At the touch Kami cringed and started to bite her bottom lip her sharp teeth almost piercing right through her soft flesh, the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth and she swallowed it immediately loosening up her hold on her own lip. At a few minutes time she slowly forced herself to relax while she was very alert at the warm body pushed against her.

Tala pressed his lips against the back of her neck sending chills down the panther's whole body. He slowly kissed her neck eventually starting to suck on the soft flesh leaving red traces of where he had been. His hands moved freely about her tender body tracing over every perfect curve, the mix of these two actions caused Kami to moan out in tainted pleasure. Daring to go farther Tala was about to unbuckle the silver lined belt when they both became aware of the sounds of footprints echoing in the silent hotels drawing closer with every miserable second.

The knob to the unlocked door turned and to Kami and Tala's cheerful surprise in stepped Bryan and Spencer who were both grinning like Cheshire cats. (**_A/N: Tala wasn't really all that cheerful about being interrupted but both teens were happy that it wasn't the all feared Kai) _**Thinking that it was Kai who was entering Kami and Tala had both instantly jumped to their feet ready to lie and deny like there was no tomorrow. Seeing this pair of Russians Kamia sat back down on her bed letting out a steady sigh of relief and reached beneath her hair to wipe the saliva off her neck.

"Ever hear of knocking!" Tala hissed angry that he had been denied his prize once again.

"Well excuse us, we were just coming to see our FAVORITE teammate and didn't think you'd be hear tormenting the poor thing." Bryan walked over to Kami and wrapped his arms protectively around her while Spencer nodded in agreement and shot Tala a, yeah-you-jerk type of look.

"I thought you guys left to see the sights or something?" Tala glared at Bryan who still had his arms wrapped happily around _his_ panther.

"Well we were but then we saw the movie theater and thought we'd come and see if you guys wanted to come catch a flick with us." Bryan watched Kami who had a very grateful but at the same time confused look on her face.

Tala contemplated this thought for a moment, 'Hmm...Well if we went there would be no Kai to bother us and besides everyone knows movies are the perfect make-out place.' After minutes deep in thought he made his decision, "Sure that'd be cool I guess." With his reply all three boys looked at Kami awaiting her answer, also slightly giving her a begging look that she just couldn't stand.

The small girl looked up at them giving them a, you've-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me glance. After a few minutes she sighed, "Well I don't have much of a choice do I?" she sneered angrily while giving them all her version of the 'death glare' that kai had made so famous over the years.

"Nope." all three chorused while Bryan who still had his arms around her practically dragged her towards the door, but not before she had managed to write a note to Kai telling him where they'd gone off to.

The foursome stepped out of the hotel, the skies were just beginning to get dark cheering Kami up a little bit...keyword "little." The small panther looked back at the hotel longingly...Kai. Apparently during her thinking she had stopped walking because the next thing she knew Tala had laced his fingers through hers startling her. She looked down at their latched hands and then back at him, "Uh Tal-" she started but was cut off. "So what is it we're going to see?" Tala asked the other two teen boys. Kami shot him a sideways glare which he brushed off, and then she pulled at her hand trying to loosen his grip. On the contrary the wolf tightened his grip on her hand almost to the point of pain she got the message and stopped tugging for her freedom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith." answered Bryan.

"Why." Tala asked distastefully wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Cause Angelina Jolie is fucking hot that's why, and besides we decided to pick something were people get killed so that Kami would like it to." He snorted thinking of how the dark female loved those types of movies...a little too much.

"Eh, can't complain with that reasoning." Tala answered rolling his eyes at Bryan's back.

As they approached the movie theater Kami seemed sidetracked Tala noted to himself. He knew she was thinking about Kai and that just irked him even more. What did she see in him anyway? The guy was a jerk to her most of the time ordering her to do things that only benefited himself. And besides that he was distant, cruel, selfish, cold, and well basically he was, as some would put it...a heartless bastard. He then thought about his own qualities quietly comparing himself to the red eyed Russian, he himself was way more attractive for one, smart, strong, and his blading skills were far superior to that of Kai's. What could Kai possibly have that he didn't? He let out an irritated sigh and gave Kami's hand a tight squeeze, pulling her behind him as they entered the movie theater.

Kami liked the dark but for some reason she didn't think she'd enjoy this movie as much as Tala.

**

* * *

**

_**A/N This is how Tala thinks, he's really full of himself ain't he? Sorry to all of you for the long wait...beg for forgiveness Well the thing is that I got sidetracked when a couple of other ideas popped into my head. One being a separate story about Kami's past which I already submitted part of, and a really terrible One Shot about Tala and Kami.**_

_**O and I want your opinions on this...Ok I haven't submitted it yet cause I want you to tell me if it sounds good or not. Ok here it is, Kamia and her team get a summons from her father to return to Russia for important matters concerning her and her twin brother Micah's upcoming birthday. He has received a request for her hand in marriage from a very powerful Scottish family. Who happens to be none other than the McGregor Family! Kami marry Johnny! NEVER! She isn't the only one who feels this way, her team hates the idea and Kai seems bent on destroying any ideas for marriage, but will he succeed?**_

_**Please give me your thoughts on this so i know to start posting it or not...Thanx for reading! **_

_**Tawnie logging out...random beeps in the background**_


	6. Movie Madness

RikkuShirin_ Do you really like my other idea? I write on it a lot cause it's the only one that I'm writing on paper and not on the computer. There are some pretty funny parts too! Anyway thanks for you compliment I didn't really like the chapter but am glad to know somebody did! Well here is the newest one for ya! _

wasurenaikara: _I know Bryan liking Angelina Jolie is a weird thought but considering they grew up in the abbey with like no girls (aside from Kami who was only there thanx to stupid Voltaire) so I wouldn't blame him for wanting to jump any girl he saw! j/k anyway here is the next chapter as requested._

BeckyKai4Eva: _I'm sure your stories are great! Actually I know cause I've read one! Loved it instantly. Don't worry this is my first story ever too! This is the first time I've ever in my life started to write a story, I feel so important knowing there are people who actually like it…but I should feel terrible for keeping all those people waiting for so long too. Anyway hope you like the newest one!_

_Grounded Angel: You really liked it? I kinda thought it blowed personally. I mean sucked, sorry I have got to get my mind checked I think it's dirty! j/k Anyway hope you like this one too!_

frosticdranzergal: _Hey, amz I feel so honored that you're reading my story! I've read yours before and loved them all! (other reviewers don't get me wrong I'm honored anyone is reading this!) Yeah I'm terrible at spelling I'll try to fix it more though. You went through something like this? That would be embarrassing! Poor you! throws you a Kai plushie Hope you got through it okay though! Yeah well Kami had never really thought of Tala that way but she is starting to like the sexual attention (or just the attention at all since Kai is, as we all know not very good at voicing or showing his feelings), maybe you can say that at this point Kami ultimately loves Kai but is starting to lust Tala. Hope that makes sense! Anyway please enjoy and review again! _

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own beyblade or any of it's character (damn) -glares- but i do own Kamia and any other oc's that my appear. (lucky me...) -twirls little flag-

* * *

Once seated in the dark theater Kami looked around anxiously, 'why aren't there more people here?' she asked herself pressing her hand against the sweaty palm that was Tala. 'God, Tala could fucking rape me in here and there would be no fucking witnesses.' she glared at the wall and cursed under her breath. The seating wasn't exactly comforting but she was slightly happy at the fact that Bryan and Spencer were there. 'Wait why should that make me happy. They helped Tala to lure me into this whole mess; they're probably all on his side. They must've planned this...somehow.' her sharp intake of breath caught the attention of the other three Russians.

"Hey what's the matter Kam, you hurt." Bryan who was sitting on her right instantly started to viciously look her over for any unattended injuries.

Kamia shook her head and despite her recent found anger smiled innocently at him, gaining a nod and a smirk. 'Look at him, that little...little... faker, yes that's it. He's a faker! Acting like he suddenly cares giving me that stupid smirk nodding his stupid head...stupid.' she narrowed her eyes dramatically at him only to notice he wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Err." she slapped her forehead only to gain an unneeded headache and more questioning looks.

Looking at the screen with fake interest the panther waited until she felt the gazes drop and wander back to the flashing lights of the screen; of course one watchful eye didn't fade away. She tossed the redhead a sideway glance only to see him smirk, she pulled slightly at own her hand again but had no such luck. She sighed in defeat and if her left hand hadn't of been occupied she would've thrown up her hands too.

'I miss Kai.' she pouted silently knowing the movie wasn't all that long and she could wait. 'But I don't want to wait, I wanna be with Kai. Stupid Bryan and Spencer suggesting a stupid movie, frickin' Tala sometimes I hate him.' her eyes widened when she realized what it was she had just thought, and while mentally scolding herself she felt guilt overcome her. 'I didn't mean that I hate... I mean I don't hate him, in fact not at all. If truth be told I even kind of L-L-L-oh boy.' cutting off her train of thought she shook her head slightly.

Shifting in her seat she sighed and leaned back, trying to focus in on what was playing out of the wall sized screen. At the moment the couple were eating dinner, and the man who seemingly was becoming more untrusting by the minute watched his wife with cautious eyes.

'He's smart.' she thought while turning to quickly glance and the Russian still grasping her hand stroking the soft skin of her thumb with his own. She glared at him before turning away again, 'WellI guessI can deal with this.' she thought smugly. The thought would've stayed clear if it weren't for the feeling of a tricky hand creeping up her outer thigh.

Once again shifting she tried to push herself as far away as possible but the fact that he still had tight hold of her hand didn't permit her to move out of his reach. The hand drew small designs on her black pants while moving over the top of her leg to reach the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Upon reaching, Tala started to slowly massage her thigh still moving closer to her crotch. He smirked when he heard a small almost inaudible whimper emit from his toy's lips, he pushed his hand further and started to massage her slit.

Feeling the hand reach her treasure she gasped when he slightly pushed against it and then repeated the motion with a little more pressure. Her clothes luckily stopped any real penetration from his digits but the clothes themselves were pushed just barely into her opening. Repeating to motion again caused her to bite on her lip, taking all her will power to hold back the moan that he was trying so desperately to surface.

He smirked as he watched from the corner of his eyes; he pushed again and earned a small whimper as he felt her writhe under his touch. Still he could feel her slightly tugging at her own hand, trying to pull away from his grasp but he pulled back roughly not wanting to stop now. In fact he wanted to go further, yes that is what he wanted but he knew he wouldn't get far in this godforsaken theater. He pushed again and he swore he heard her moan aloud before cursing under her breath which was starting to become labored from his previous actions.

Bryan who had also heard the moan and curses turned to look at the female on his left. 'What is wrong with her.' he thought as he looked her over, more skeptically this time. It could've just been his eyes but he swore he saw Tala's hand rubbing in-between her legs. When he thought about the action he concluded it was most likely what Tala was doing, this was in fact what he had wanted all along.

/_flashback/_

_Bryan and Spencer had been battling each other, Tala being the ref when out of nowhere he had thrown up his arms and yelled, "Holy shit i got it." Bryan glared at him for making him lose his concentration but then his look softened a bit as he thought about what it was he had just said._

_"Tala what the hell are you babbling about now. Ya know when your the ref your supposed to actually watch the match not just stand there with that dumb look on your face." he shot Spencer a smirk when he heard the elder snicker. _

_"What? Huh, did you say something Bryan?" Tala asked looking up suddenly gazing into the set of lilac eyes. _

_"No nothing' at all." Bryan answered rolling the said eyes, "Jeez Tala I swear that you've just got to be a woman. Either your zoned out, bitching at me, or whining like a bitch." he watched the younger as his eyes quickly turned dark with anger._

_"A woman huh? Well would a woman think up a fool-proof plan to finally be able to get her hands on the girl she wants so that she could shag her? I didn't think so." Tala hissed when he saw Bryan and Spencer's dumbfounded looks. _

_"What?" Spencer and Bryan asked in unison trying to work out the jumble of words Tala claimed to be a sentence._

_"I've figured out the fool-proof plan I've been searching for. Ok, let me slow it down for you slower people." he managed to slip in an insult while talking._

_"Oh please do." Bryan rolled his eyes again and then turned to look at Spencer who merely shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Ok. Besides Macoah, what is the one thing that Kami cares about more than anything else in the world?" Tala asked his eyes starting to sparkle._

_Bryan and Spencer both let out loud groans, "Oh no, not this crap again. Tala how many times does the girl have to reject you before it sinks into that thick skull of yours?" Bryan sneered angry at his captain for wasting his time._

_"Just answer the damn question." Tala growled giving his teammates warning looks._

_Sighing Bryan answered, "I don't know Tala why don't you tell us." his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"Kai, its Kai. Although I don't know why. I mean the guy is stupid, an ass, and is totally the ugly duckling. I mean really, what does his stupid ass have that I don't." he wandered away from the point as he began to boil with anger._

_"A brain." Bryan muttered before being interrupted by Spencer, "Tala will you just get on with the stupid subject already." he snapped glaring at both the younger._

_"Oh yeah. Anyway like I was saying, Kami always cares about Kai. Protects him if you will. And that also means his ego and she tries to do everything in her power to keep him happy." he smiled his devious smile before he started to continue. "So we all know that all Kai wants right now is to face Tyson and ultimately beat him in the finals."_

_"Yeah so." the Russians muttered unamused._

_"Well what if I decided not to let him battle in the finals. I am after all team captain and i decide what goes and who battles. And like I said, she'll do anything in her power to try to keep him happy." he answered putting much emphasis on the word anything._

_Bryan raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Spencer, did Tala really think that up? It was-it was...well pure genius. But that still didn't mean he approved, he cared for Kami and knew Spencer felt the same and doing this would obviously hurt her maybe not physically...well actually when Tala was involved there would probably be at least some pain. But it would also hurt her emotionally, no matter how much people doubted their existence Bryan knew Kami really did have feelings, just like him and the rest of the abbey raised children. _

_Opening his mouth to protest he was cut off by Tala, "So you guys are going to help." he concluded smiling happily with himself._

_"We are?" they asked together._

_"Yup, cause you'll see that in the end it will work out for the best. You don't really want to leave her with Kai do you? I mean you see the way he treats her, and I personally think he doesn't deserve her. You'll see, one day she'll thank us." he ended watching the two think it over._

_Although it was long ago they never fully got over the fact Kai had betrayed them, twice actually. And Kai was rather selfish, always ordering her to fight, to sneak in places, battle. It didn't matter what she thought, and he personally knew that Kai had a very nasty temper something it didn't want Kami to experience first hand. Although counting all the time they were together he wouldn't count out the fact that she had already dealt with it numerous times._

_After thinking it all through Bryan sighed, "Fine we'll help, but you have to promise you won't hurt her anymore than you absolutely have to." _

_"Promise." _

_/End flashback/_

Bryan glared at the sight and then turned away, pretending he never saw it although the fact of the matter was he felt terrible for putting her in this predicament especially with Tala. Another movement caught his eye and he turned to see Tala now planting soft kisses in the crook of Kamia's neck causing her to flinch every time he made contact. He winced slightly and was tempted to slap Tala in the back of his sick minded head, but the thought hit him and caused him to stop.

"You'll see that in the end it will work out for the best." He head Tala's voice in his head. With much trouble he swallowed the hard lump in his throat and turned away again ignoring any further noises coming from their direction. 'She'll thank us one day." He muttered under his breath putting up barriers to keep from any further interruption to his mind. Basically shutting down he did his best to ignore everything, only focusing on the movie.

Tala had felt Bryan's gaze drop and smirked, but by now the bulge in his pants had grown larger stretching his pants to their limit. All the silent whimpers and muffled moans had done it, coming from her that's all it took. Experimentally he moved her hand to touch the hard bulge and almost lost it when she let out another silent moan and began to shift in her seat. Knowing then that he couldn't take this anymore that he needed more from her he instantly stood up pulling her up with him. They were definitely leaving and heading straight back to the hotel. He turned and nodded at Bryan and Spencer who were now watching him with weary eyes and dashed towards the door practically dragging Kami behind him. The only thought on his mind as he left the theater was his hotel room, the one he had all to himself.

'I won't be lonely tonight.'

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm just too damn lazy. But hear is a ray of light for all of you. I know you've all been waiting a real good lemon so I want to hear you vote. I've been considering making the next chapter a lemon so I need to hear what you think in your review, _**

_**FIRST: Tell me if you want a lemon**_

**_SECOND: Tell me what kind. I mean do you want a really dirty and naughty one or just a plain regular sex scene? _**

**_Well let me know because the faster I know what you want the faster I can write it, lemons are the one thing I love writing, even though I may not be that great at them. They're much more fun to write and I always get good ideas for them. I wrote a one shot a little while back about Kami and Tala; it's called "THE PRICE OF FAILURE." So to hold you over you can read that. Well please review and tell me what you want! Tawnie logging off! _**


	7. Black Lace and Red Satin

ANiME-AsIaN-ChiCK69: _Yay a new reviewer! I'm so happy. You really like this fic? Hmm...that's cool, the funny kinda ironic thing is that you don't read lime or lemon usually but your name is anime-asian-chick69 although i'm not dissing cause i love the name! But it's kinda ironic, and it sorta amuses me! . I'm sorry about making this chapter a lemon anyway but i promised the others i would add one in, i'm so sorry. Please don't stop reading cause i'll make sure that in later chapters Tala will get what he's got coming. -laughs evily- But you probably won't like this chapter cause it's a lemon... -bows and begs for forgiveness- Please forgive me, but i'll update really soon after this so that you don't get bored. Do you have anything else you want to happen besides Tala eventually getting his ass kicked by an overprotective and enraged Kai? Cause if you do just tell me and i'll do everything in my power to add it in as an apology. Anyway please don't quit reading this fic altogether cause i'm so glad you like it. Also i'm going to try to make a chapter later about what you wanted, it'll be alternating my original plans for the ending but i don't mind, i'd rather keep my reviewers happy! Anyway catcha' later. o.-_

BeckyKai4Eva: _Don't worry i wouldn't ever dream of leaving Kai out, besides Kami can't keep away from him for long. As you read she doesn't like being seperated from him even for the shortest amount of time! So there will definitely be a lemon between them, just not sure when yet...Anyway for now you'll have to deal with Tala having his grubby hands all over Kai's girl. . Well here's the lemon!----I wrote this reply to you awhie back and right now i was just proofreading everything and decided to add something in, over the time of writing this chapter i started to think out the next chapter and the ending and stuff. Well i figured that the lemon between Kai and Kami will probably be two-three chapters away. So it will be soon! _

amz: _Well i tried to make it really bad for you, although i'm nowhere near as skilled at you...so sorry but you'll have to deal with my amatuer writing. -bows- Maybe someday i'll be as good as you sensei! Oh and you don't have to read my other fic if ya don't want, it really sux anyway! Anyway read on to the lemony goodness!_

groundedangel: _Oh don't worry i'll make sure Tala gets his fill of panther . Besides anything lemon with Tala in it is bound to be bad. Hope you like the fun stuff!_

* * *

Kami felt uneasy as Tala pulled her up the stairs, she knew where they were going-Tala's room and that didn't help the matter at all. She sighed as Tala steered them inbetween the other guests almost knocking over an elderly couple. Turning her head she winced at the disgusted looks she was recieving from the other occupants of the hotel, sending them her own glares in return. "Snobs." she muttered under her breath recieving a small laugh from Tala who was still tearing around corners, a desperate look in his eyes. 

"Found ya'." he declared pulling out his keycard his eyes showing his excitment about the events to follow.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat she bit her lip as he yanked her painfully into his dark room not even bothering to flick on the flight. The moment the door was shut he turned on her slamming her against the door while quickly slipping a hand past her to lock the deadbolt. She looked up and the gleam in his eyes sent shivers down her spine causing her to shake visably.

Upon seeing this Tala smirked, she was so hot and he could feel his erection growing harder by the minute. Just looking at her acting like this was enough to make him stiff. Not stopping for his usaul foreplay and teasing he pushed himself down to capture her rosy lips with his own then moving to nibble lightly on her bottom lip telling her what exactly his intentions were, as if she didn't know already. Forcefully his tongue entered her mouth slowly massaging her tongue making her feel slightly nausious. She tried to hold back a moan but he made it a point to press his body against her own causing her to let the moan slip.

Although slightly muffled by his own mouth he had heard the moan and it only made him kiss her harder. His hands roaming over the curves of her soft body, his left hand finding a nipple and pinching it through her shirt only to be treated to a louder, longer moan. The final sound had pushed him even closer to the edge, he could hardly contain himself. He needed to be inside of her, needed to hear her call out his name like he knew she would when he hit the right spot. His pants were pushed to their limit containing his large erection in the most uncomfortable and slightly painful way.

Trying not to be brutal he reached down and first untied the sweater from around her waist letting it fall to the ground. Moving up he easily pulled the shirt up and over her head,licking his lips when he saw the red tint her cheeks as he watched her clad only in pants and her bra. She was even cuter when she was shy and he made a mental note to remeber to do this more often. Still not satisfied with her appearance he reached down, unbuckled her belt and roughly pulled it free of her pants. Looking down with a grin he made quick work of her pants; easing the button through the whole and tugging at the zipper before sliding them down her long soft legs. While tickling the skin with his thumbs as he pulled the material down to pool around her feet.

Now down on his knees he looked up at her as she tried to hide her face from view by letting her long bangs fall from behind her ears to land in front of the pale skin of her gentle face. He smiled and then started to go on with his assult, starting at her ankles he gently pulled off her boots and then her socks soon following adding to the pile on the floor. Pushing the pile aside he moved his lips to the skin just above her right knee and started to plant kisses up her leg until he reached her inner thigh. At this time he nipped at the tender skin and heard the panther's breath catch in her throat before she shivered again.

Liking the effect he had on her he moved further, pulling back to admire the boy short underwear she was wearing. They were black lace and red satin, very sexy and very familiar-wait a sec these were the undewear he had gotten for her last christmas, he smirked, and she said she didn't like them.

"Have a change of mind did we?" he asked seductively as his hand ran over the soft material as he admired her well toned thighs.

Kami blushed even deeper and tried to take a step back, only to find the door pushing her foward again. Pulling her hands up to cover her face he noticed her slighty, ever so slighty nod to him. 'Cute little thing.' he admired her actions as she shyed even more away from his touch. Using his hands he pulled her closer to him while running his hands over the soft silky feel of the satin causing her to writhe and whimper slightly. Still moving up he licked at her well toned stomach until he reached her navel. His tongue traced circles around the small indent before dipping in.

Kami was so entranced by his movements it was as if she couldn't move, her body was reacting all on it's own. Responding to every touch sending chills of pleasure ripping up her spine, causing her eyes to glaze over with lust, her mouth letting out soft pants and moans. It wasn't until she felt his hands tug at the waistband of her boy shorts did she snap out of her trance and realize what was happening. As if it was instinct she pulled to the left and moved across the wall until she was standing by the door to the bathroom a good few feet away from him. She let out and sigh and looked around frantically trying to piece together what had just happened. And more importantly where were all her clothes. She couldn't exactly run back to her room half naked, and Kai probably wouldn't find it completely normal when she returned. 'Oh god oh god.'

Tala growled in annoyance, he quickly stood moving towards the girl who was obviously confused as her eyes darted around the room searching the darkness. 'Dammit, i was too fucking close for this. I've waited to long, worked to hard to fail now. If only i can subdue her for a little longer her body with cave under the pleasure.' he smirked as he moved closer thinking quietly to himself.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" he asked smoothly reaching out to grasp her face.

"I-" Kami was at a loss for words as she shrunk away from him until her back was up against the wall again.

Tala smirked and leaned foward using his own body to pin her up to the wall, leaning down her pulled her into a rough demanding kiss. At first he felt her stir and try to pull away put he still had a good grip on her face and held her still, pushing his tongue in her mouth he wandered around the moist cave that he had long before claimed as his. His free hand moved downward stopping at her bra strap and pulling it hard causing the plastic clip to eventually break and the left side of her bra to fall free giving him the much wanted access.

Gasping quietly as the air hit her bare breast Kami squirmed trying to break free, but once again to no avail. She pushed foward only to earn a small laugh from Tala, and although she didn't dare to look up at him she knew he was smirking. Biting her lip hard she tried her best to bite back a moan as she felt his mouth cover her exposed nipple and begin to suck softly. Her breath started to come out in harsh gasps as he sucked harder and harder, making her feel as if somebody had let a jar of butterflies free in her stomach.

Tala sucked for all he was worth gaining loud moans and whimpers from his female prey, but still this wasn't enough. He reached up with a free hand and pulled at the other strap letting the bra fall away, only holding up around her body using the main strap, before he pulled the clothing completely off and threw it to the ground. Using the same hand he kneaded the neglected breast sofly massaging it in his hand. After a few seconds his hand moved to the small rosebud colored nipple and pinched, hard.

"Tal-aaahhh!" her voice hightened when she felt teeth bite down on her left breast, while his hand pinched her other nipple with equal pressure.

Tala grinned around Kamia's nipple when he felt her shiver with pleasure, 'time to make my move.' he thought as he finally released both of her sore nipples. Dropping down to his knees he moved his hands up and gently pulled at the fine satin until it was also lying on the soft carpeted floor. The sight caused him to feel as though he were about to explode, he was sure that anymore excitment would cause him to keel over. Running his fingers over the mouth of her opening he heard her whimper louder, the suspense killing her as well.

'Well you know what they say...never keep a lady waiting.' with the last thought he pushed in one finger and waited giving time for her to adjust to the intrusion. He knew for sure that she wasn't a virgin, Kai had taken away her innocence when they were fourteen and still living at the abbey. His reasoning had been this; he was binding them together and also if anyone tried anything to her while he wasn't around it wouldn't be as bad. Because of the mere fact that it wouldn't be as traumatizing as it would be for them to steal something so precious from her unjustly. But even after remebering all this Tala thought it best to take it slow, he after all promised Bryan and Spencer he wouldn't hurt her more than necessary.

Starting off he slowly began to pump his one finger in and out of her wetness, gaining even more moaning. After what seemed like centuries to Tala he added in another finger and began pumping in faster and deeper, scissoring her. Not waiting quite as long as the first time he added in the final finger pushing in further than when there had only been two digits. An evil smirk played across his face when he slowed down to a torturing pace pulling out slowly before repeating the same motion again in the foward direction.

"Talaaaa." he heard her whine and she tried to push down to make him push faster, him still resisting her futile efforts. He had something else on his mind right now. Throughout the whole process he had been working at his own pants trying to pull them free with only one hand without neglecting his lustful companion. Growling in aggitation he pulled out of her altogether earning mewls and growls or protest.

In a quick movement he pushed her onto the bed and began to work at his pants again. 'Damn belt. At this rate she'll come back to her senses and struggle again.' After a few more seconds he was pulling his pants down his legs and kicked them off along with his blue boxers. Not bothering to unzip his jacket he pulled it and his undershirt over his head and tossed them carelessly into the darkness of the room.

He climbed on the bed and hovered over her for a few minutes, listening to her panting and watching her writhe beneath him. He reached down and grabbed hold of her knees pulling her legs up and speading them wide. Without waiting any longer he moved up a little so his length was rubbing against her entrance and then took a deep breath before slowly pushing in. Hearing her breath catch in her throat he waited several seconds before he began his rythm starting slowly at first allowing his speed to build, using her wetness as it's own lubricant. His hips began to move in a hypnotic undulation as he thrust in and out going faster and deeper with each breath-catching movement.

Kami lay there moaning and whimpering not knowing what else to do under these circumstances. It felt as if every nerve in her body was ignited with fire every time Tala plunged into her waiting channel. She heard him groan and moan hoarsly before he would quicken his pace, postioning himself so that every time he slammed into her he would hit the spot that caused her to loose herself in the pleasure. After a few more times she heard his breath become labored and his motions were quick frantic little jabs that none-the-less hit their target. Unable to hold on any longer she hit her peak and yelled out from the amount of sheer pleasure that was coursing through her fragile body.

"TALA!" was the only word she was able to form before she closed her eyes tightly and clamped down on his turgid length that was still pounding her.

Tala barely heard the yell, his mind lost in it's own unforgettable pleasure. But he did feel her inner muscles close hard around him pushing him also to his limit and over, while he let out his own yell of pleasure along with a string of random grunts ans moans.

Losing himself he barely had enough time to pull out of the wet opening before he fell on top of his equally exhausted partner, not noticing until he heard her gasping for air under the wait of his muscular body. Smirking he rolled off of the winded girl and pulled her to his chest and slid the sheet up over them knowing it was much to hot for the heavy blanket.

After a couple minutes their breathing slowed down to it's normal pace giving the two time to think back on what had just taken place.

"Damn hormones." Tala spoke at last, trying to blame his actions on something other than himself.

"Damn you." Kami replied back in the same tone he had used. She looked over and the clock and almost had a heartattack when she realized it was already 11:45, way past the curfew Kai had set for her. She groaned and she rolled over in Tala's arms leaning against his chest listening to the steady heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.

"BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Kami and Tala both shot straight up while looking towards the locked door and had just recieved a harsh pounding.

'Oh please no.'

* * *

**_Oh and first of all, if you find mistakes please tell me cause i had to upload this chapter at home and i don't have spell check on this computer! It would be much appreciated! (is that spelt right? -shrugs- O well)_** _**

* * *

**__**So what is going to happen? How will Kami cover this one up? Will Kai find out and kick Tala's ass? How the hell does she plan on getting back to her room with wrinkled clothes and a broken bra? Surely Kai would notice that...**_

_**Anyway I'm sorry it took so long and sorry this really sux, but i just thought up another part and can't wait to add it in...won't be to good for Tala. But Kai will get to have his own little scene with 'his' panther. O.O**_

_**Just wait, you'll see. heh heh . But still please review! Anyway this is Tawnie leaving you all in an awkward wait! **_

_**-buzzing sounds-**_


	8. The wrath of a jealous phoenix

_grounded angel:_ _Oh wow, I'm so glad I checked my email before I sent this to my beta. Now I get to answer you too! Well I updated as fast as I could, but I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and the lemon! I feel so special. . _

_Kai: Yeah you're special alright. heh heh. _

_me:-glares- Well maybe I will leave Kami with Tala...-smirks- _

_Kai: You wouldn't. _

_Me: try me...yeah that's right, I went there. So you should be a little nicer or you may end up with Mariah! _

_Kai: Oh god no. Geez give me nightmares why don't you. FINE YOU WIN...damn brat. _

_Me: Well hope you enjoy the new chapter, I had fun writing this one! Thanx again. . _

_BeckyKai4Eva:_ _Thanx for the compliment, it was an okay lemon, I know I've read way better. Well you know what they say when passion's a prison you can't break free. Getting lost in lust happens, and sadly enough that's what happened. Don't worry there will definitely be some Kai/Kami stuff, probably won't be as good of lemon but there will be numerous encounters with the two. I mean how can there not be the two share a room. . B.T.W. when I was typing the answer to your review my baby kitten Jack-O-Lantern (jack) was helping. His part all ended up being one word, but that's beside the point! 0.0 Oh great now he's lying between me and the keyboard licking my face, sick little rodent... :P Anyway enjoy the ass kickin' (literally) chapter._

_frosticdranzergal:_ _You really think it was awesome? I thought this chapter kinda sucked...but I'm so happy somebody likes it! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! One of the best lemons oc-wise? -blushes- Well I wouldn't go that far...-blushes more- But ya know what your right. I AM AWESOME! -superman pose- Just kiddin' I couldn't help but throw in some humour, it was begging me. -Little guy with 'Humour' written on the front of his shirt sitting in front of me begging- See what I mean? I'm glad the little twist worked out, I left one at the end of this chapter too! Just for you cause you liked it so much! . Hey I love all your stories, and your lemons! They are awesome! Especially the one with Tala and Kai, can't remember the name all the way but it's somewhere along to lines of, 'All I want is Revenge...And a sex slave.' or something to that effect. I can't wait to find out who the traitor it! You've just got to update soon! Oh and don't worry some Kami and Kai stuff is co! min' up soon...just not sure when...-scratches head- Well anyway here's the new chapter, as requested!_

_ANiME-AsIaN-ChiCK69:_ _First of all I'm so happy you're not going to stop reading! Second of all that little short skit type thing you did with you and Kami was pretty funny. And that sounds exactly like something she'd say! . Well see it's easily said that Kami loves Kai, but you know how he is with blading. Takes something really big to pull his thoughts away from it. So she hates the fact that she is being used, and that she's betraying Kai. But kinda relishes the attention...if that makes any sense. If stupid Kai would pay her some attention maybe we wouldn't be in this whole mess! I loved your little quote... _

_"Ha ha! Justice shall be kicked up ur ass Tala!" _

_Made me laugh! Oh and about the whole 69 thing...well here goes my explanation, sorry if it's a little fuzzy... The 6 is the girl, the 9 is the boy. The loop of the 6 is the girls head and the loop of the nine is the boys head. So if a girls head was at the bottom of a boy and the boys at the bottom of the girl, what do you think they'd be doing...Well to put it bluntly they are both sucking on each other. Sorry but that was the only way to get the point across! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I don't think Tala did...-smirks- _

_Hieislittlelorelai:_ _Kewl, another new reviewer...ya know that's the first time I've ever spelt 'cool' that way...so bare with me. . You started ready at a lucky time, this is the first time my updates haven't been at least 3 weeks apart...-sigh- Once again my kittens are helping me by stepping all over the keyboard and fighting with each other. Bacon is really showing Jack up. (yeah one of my kittens' name is Bacon. My eldest sister picks the weirdest names for my cats. My other cat she named Turtle... . But I guess I'm stuck with her...) Well here's the new chapter, hope ya like it! _

**_Oh and special thanx to mafianerd, who is now my official beta! You're awesome_! **

* * *

There were a few more pounds on the door making both the teens look at each other before they both scrambled to their feet. Desperately searching for their clothes, they tried to ignore the fact that Kai could very well be the person on the other side of the heavy oak.

"Dammit Tala." Kami hissed while fumbling around the dark room not wanting to turn on the light, the switch was much to close the door for her liking.

"Here." He answered back throwing her, her pair of boy shorts and pants.

Kami let out an angry sigh before quickly pulling on her clothes, still wondering where her shirt had gone to. At last she spotted it by the door along with her boots, socks, and sweater. There were a few more rough knocks on the door before Tala finally walked up to it and yanked it open giving the disturber his best glare. Clad in only his pants he wasn't as intimidating as one would've hoped.

"What the hell do you want, Hiwata-Oh hey guys." Tala's face quickly changed back to its normal look, free of any emotion except amusement.

"Expecting somebody else?" Bryan joked while he and Spencer stood in the hall, cups of something hot in hand. "Well we brought you two some coffee. Thought you could use it." he gave Tala a knowing smirk, which Tala hastily returned.

Kami finished pulling on her boots and ran to the door pushing Tala out of the way as she went. In one fluid movement she grabbed a cup from Spencer's hand as she kept her steady pace towards her own quarters. She muttered a quick, "Thanx." before hurrying down the hall ignoring the snickers she heard coming from Bryan and Spencer, while she was fully aware the three were still watching her. Turning a corner she quickened her pace before glancing at the wall clock, wincing to find it was now 12:01. 'Oh great Kai is gonna kill me for this one.' she bit her bottom lip before stopping in front of their shared room, hoping that Kai had fallen asleep after a hard practice.

Pushing the door open she felt a chill run down her spine when Kai looked away from the window and sent her a hard stare. "Where the hell have you been?" he questioned his voice demanding an answer.

She lowered her head in guilt and spoke quietly, "I was out at the movies with Tala and Bry-" Kai quickly cut her off shooting up from his spot and stepping towards her.

"Tala? You were out past curfew with Tala?" he sneered angrily pushing up against her until she backed herself in a corner in every sense of the word.

"No, well yes. But Kai, Bryan and Spenc-" she looked at his eyes and something stopped her. He was leaning close to her and breathing in heavily, while studying her face.

Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust; she reeked of a certain scent, one that made his blood boil. She smelt like him, and not only that, she also smelt like sweat and...sex? Suddenly it dawned on him. 'That son of a bitch, that dirty son of a bitch! How dare he, how dare he touch my panther.' He let out a low growl before looking at Kami again, she had pushed herself further into the corner and was looking at the ground afraid to look at him. His brain went into overdrive running only on his emotions of hatred and jealousy. Without waiting another moment he pulled her face up harshly and kissed her roughly before realising her and storming from their room. Intent on making sure Tala never touched Kami again, never.

Kami stood there in shock, and by the time her brain started to work again and she started to piece together all that had happened Kai was long gone. She thought for a moment before dashing out the door after him, having a good idea on where he was headed. 'Oh Kai what have I done.' was the only thought running through her mind as she rounded the corner only catching a glimpse of Kai's back before he turned again, this time into the familiar hotel room.

Kai entered the room, the door had been left slightly ajar and he was met by the sound of Bryan, Spencer, and Tala talking to each other laughing every now and again. He glared at the trio and then pushed a chair out of his way to the floor, effectively gaining the undivided attention of the other Russians.

"What the fuck is your problem Hiwatari?" Tala spat angrily standing up and almost knocking over the table in the process.

Kai was about to yell back when he spotted something moving out of the corner of his crimson orbs and turned to see Kami standing behind him meekly. He knew what he was about to say was something he preferred her not to hear anytime soon. "Kami. Go back to the room and wait." he stated coldly his gaze once again focused one the Russians, glaring when he noticed Tala watching Kami again.

"Kai?" she questioned him her violet eyes holding their usual defeated look mixed in with pain.

"Now." his tone was cold and demanding, plainly telling Kami that the subject was not up for discussion.

"If you say so Kai." she answered backing away towards the door not wanting to anger Kai any more, let alone disobey him again. She turned on her heel and retreated back down the empty hallway, sighing in regret.

Kai waited until he knew Kami was out of earshot before turning to glare and the other Russians again. "What is wrong with me? You fucked my panther that's what's wrong with me!" he ground his teeth together and clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to punch Tala's face in.

"Oh?" Tala used a fake innocent tone, before his face twisted into a cocky smirk. "From how I see it, now she's." he paused again his smirk growing. "My panther."

"Why you-" Kai cut himself off as he dove across the table knocking both him and Tala to the floor, fists flying in every direction. Kai eventually pulled himself up onto Tala's chest and used his knees to pin Tala's arms down, in a effective yet none-the-less painful way. He brought his fist down hard on Tala's face and he could swear he heard something crack. 'Good maybe I cracked his thick skull.' he thought before landing a few more hard punches on Tala's now bleeding face. He felt strong hands clamp down on either shoulder before he was yanked up to his feet and thrown against a wall, he then came face to face with a very distressed looking Spencer. He looked past the burly blonde to see Bryan helping Tala to his feet, the redhead obviously shaken from the sudden turn of events.

Tala spit a mixture of saliva and blood to the floor before he wiped his face on his sleeve, using his tongue to make sure all his teeth we intact. He looked up only when he heard the sound of Kai chuckling quietly before he let out a full loud laugh his sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light. Tala narrowed his eyes before he, to everyone's surprise, smirked.

"What are you smirking about Valkov?" Kai wiped tears from his eyes as he forced himself to settle down.

"Ya know Kai. I really should kick your sorry ass off the team for that little stunt but I'm not going to. And you know why?" he stopped and stared at Kai, crimson orbs meeting crystalline blue. "Because as long as I keep you around, and let you blade I get to screw Kami as much as I want. So Kai enjoy your championship, because I'll sure enjoy the payment I get for it." he sneered before moving towards the door shooting Kai a dark smirk as he passed.

"You son of a-" Kai lunged forward but Spencer stopped him before he could make contact. "Let go of me you bastard. This has nothin' to do with you two." he spat glaring at both Spencer and Bryan.

Tala only smirked at the outcome of his words, "Oh did I hit a nerve Hiwatari? Don't worry I'll make sure to tell Kami all about this next time I'm shaggin' her. I'm sure she'll have some pity for you." he mocked, making Bryan and Spencer wince at the sound of such crude words while referring to their friend.

"The only thing you're going to be telling her is that you need a clean feeding tube after I beat the shit outta you." Kai pushed Spencer outta the way before moving closer to Tala, getting up in his face glaring daggers at his captain.

"Just give it up, Kai. Your too late, she's mine now and you'll just have to deal with it." Tala glared with an equal intensity also stepping up closer to Kai, close enough that he could feel the other's hot breath on his chin.

Kai watched Tala as blood started to trickle down his face from the cuts his fists had undoubtedly made. "No. Your wrong. And I'll make sure of it." With that he stormed out, fists clenched, teeth bared, and eyes burning with anger.

"We'll see my friend. We'll see." Tala answered back more to himself than to any other.

Kami sat in her and Kai's room waiting for him to return, not that she was all too anxious for her punishment. She sighed and rolled over on Kai's bed, trying to take in his overwhelming scent. Closing her eyes she did her best to try and forget, forget that she had been with Tala. Forget that she had betrayed Kai. And most of all forget that she had hurt Kai.

"Oh man what have I done." she spoke aloud her voice quiet and full of pain. "I did this for Kai, but I didn't think about how this would effect Kai." she sat up before letting herself fall back against the bed. After long minutes of waiting, boredom got the best of her and she had to use all her will power to stay put as Kai had told her. 'Maybe a shower will help to calm my nerves.' she thought dully, still wondering how Kai was fairing in his talk with Tala.

Turning the knobs she sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the water to warm, still fully clothed. After a couple seconds she let the water run over a few of her fingers before turning up the heat, getting goose bumps thinking of the warmth to come. Seconds more passed and she repeated her actions, smiling to find it the perfect temperature she pulled the knob switching to flow to the showerhead before she stood tugging at her clothing. First removing the sweater she had sloppily tied around her waist and then pulling off her wrinkled shirt. She moved on to her pants and slid them off without even taking off her belt, buying her pants two sizes to big did have it's advantages.

The panther sighed as she moved on to her wrists pulling off first; the fishnet gloves and then the jelly bracelets, her black stone bracelet soon following. Next she pulled off the 'Gold Digger' sweatband, while absentmindedly slipping her ring off her left hand. Getting bored of the her own slow pace she quickly tugged off her red leather, studded collar and then gently removed Macoah's bit chip from her neck setting it on the edge of the sink, stopping to plug the drain just in case. Her boots and socks had long been discarded so without waiting to further test the water she stepped in sighing contently that the water hadn't became cold during the long wait.

Letting the water fall over her head she tried her best to clear her mind and relax finding it almost impossible. She blindly grabbed for the shampoo and globbed a decent amount into her pruning hand. Gently massaging the goop into her scalp, leaning back into the water she began to wrinse her long hair and while doing so became oblivious to the world surrounding her.

She didn't hear the hotel door quietly open, she didn't hear the intruder walk swiftly across the floor and enter the bathroom. She also didn't hear them quietly strip their clothes and step behind her into the shower. She did however feel a pair of hands wrap around her waist and draw her close to a strong body, before a husky voice spoke into her ear, "Forget about him, your mine now."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N **_

_**So who do you think it is? Kai? Tala? Bryan? maybe Spencer? I don't know...well actually that's a blatant lie, I do know. But you don't and that's the only thing that matters, am I right? Well anyone care to make a guess? I updated faster this time, I hope I made you all proud! -bows- **_

_**Oh and before I forget, next chapter is going to have a very, very, very short lemon scene but the rest will be normal stuff. And by normal I mean stuff where people aren't kissing, touching, licking, or sucking, anything. Well there might be some kissing, and touching, but not bad stuff. And maybe some biting... Anyway I got to go to bed, it's...well I'm not going to lie. It's only 9:53 but I have church early tomorrow so I better go to bed. My sister's screeching voice isn't exactly what I would call a pleasant awakening...-sigh- **_

_**Well c'ya all next chapter! This is Tawnie, retreating to bed...-snoring- **_


	9. Fine line between pain and pleasure

_**A/N**_

_**Hey i got this one done pretty fast but since i'm stuck at home i have nothin' better to do, read the authors notes if ya want to know why i'm stuck in this boring stuffy old house...actually it was just made for us 3-4 years ago so it's not that old...but i'll make an exception and call it old anyway! Once again thanx for doing this and also the other thing in the author's note applies to you also! . But remember it's only if you want to you don't have to do anything! Thanx again! **_

_

* * *

_

_XxMookinexXx: I was so surprised to see this review was from you, i was like OMGoodness! But am so happy that you reviewed! I don't think i'm that good of writer but i won't turn down a compliment! . I too am glad that somebody writes stories for the same reasons and i do, i have to admit writing is all to refreshing! Don't apologize for not reviewing any of mine, as long as you update yours i'm happy! I can't wait for you next chapter and thanx, i too hope my ankle heals. Cause it hurts like hell...-wince- Anyway hope ya like that chapter! Oh if you don't like lemons just move past it!_

_Crimson Eyes: Awesome another reviewer! Yeah Kami's situation does kinda suck, well for her at least! . So are you crazy yet? Cause i might just want to draw this out another chapter...so here's the new chapter for ya. _

_Kami still didn't find who it was...the end! _

_Just kiddin't i wouldn't do that, and especially not to a new reviewer! So welcome my friend to the story where anything can happen! Read on! Oh and you have to read the authors note at the bottom for a juicy offer! _

_Grounded Angel: I know i am so evil, -evil laugh- And i'm good at the laugh! I'm glad my little cliff hanger got to everybody, i know i hate when people do this so i couldn't resist! Anyway i updated at fast as i could for ya! Oh and you have to read the authors note at the bottom for a juicy offer! _

_ANiME-AsIaN-ChiCK69: Glad you liked it! Oh don't worry i couldn't ever force myself to kill off a character, especially if that character is a hot redhead with an attitude -sigh-, and let alone that he's russian. -melts- Glad you didn't have a heart attack wouldn't want to lose one of my fave reviewers! Well here is the new chapter! Oh and i kinda caught on when you told me you didn't know what 69 was that, that wasn't what you meant! . _

_BeckyKai4Eva: DING DING DING! We have a winner johnny! Tell her what's she's won! _

_-announcer voice- It's a new chapter! Generously provided by the tax payers of whoville! _

_Oops sorry about that, wrong thing. I couldn't help it, as soon as i said the 'ding ding ding' part the movie 'Grinch' popped up into my head and i just had to write that! Well i updated fast for ya hope you like it! Oh and you have to read the authors note at the bottom for a juicy offer! _

_frosticdranzergal: I was right! It was Bryan! Why Bryan Why! But i thought he loved Spencer! That dirty little traitor! I feel like i'm gonna cry...and then beat the shit outta him! Man i'm so tempted to slam my fists down on my keyboard right now -clenches fist- Errrr, that just makes me so sad and mad at the same time! Little fatty, (don't worry about that i call everyone fatty! .) Well i guess it's only fair, i guessed your guy and you guessed mine, but guess what else. Kai is a total jerk in this chapter, maybe it's cause he doesn't know that she did it for him...but still i agree that she should stand up for herself sooner or later. It's just that she grew up with them in the abbey and they took care of her, so i guess she figures that she should repay them by keeping them happy at all costs...how depressing. Oh and something about your review made me laugh so hard, you accidentally messed up and wrote... _

_"why the heck did kai screw kai first" _

_I knew what you meant ofcourse but it was still hilarious! You crack me up, just picturing Kai trying to literally screw himself...o boy that's funny. -wipes tear from eye- Yeah maybe if Kai would stop being such a jackass and realize what he has going for him...anyway this chapter isn't that time, he's pretty harsh in this one! But i will make her stand up to both of them soon and it's gonna rock! So you'll just have to grin and bare it until then! Well you could frown cause i can't see ya, so i guess whatever you like doing. Heck you could sit there with your mouth wide open and i still wouldn't know. Oh and i decided to do a special thing so make sure you read the authors note at the bottom to find out what! Well c'ya then! Hope ya enjoy the chapter! _

**_Once again thanx to MafiaNerd who is my awesome beta! You rock! _**

* * *

"Kai?" Kami whispered still stunned by his actions. 

"What?" he asked in the same deep seductive tone acting as if nothing was wrong.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned trying to look over her shoulder to see the blunette.

"What do you think? Taking back what's rightfully mine." he ran a finger up her bare arm wrenching a shiver from her lithe body. Leaning down he licked and nipped at her neck glaring at the red marks that already littered her pale skin, 'Damn him, mark my panther. I'll show him.' His mouth closed down hard on a patch of ivory skin drawing blood almost immediately. He heard her hiss in pain but ignored it, he wasn't going to be as gentle as their other times, after all, he still had to punish her for her for what she had done behind his back.

Using untraceable speed he roughly turned her to face him and then slammed her against the shower wall, hearing her whimper in pain he smirked.

"What's the matter babe? Didn't think you were gonna get away scot-free did you?" his tone was cold and left her feeling guilty and hurt. She was about to say something when he pulled her into a rough hard kiss, much like the one he had given her before he had talked with Tala. He forced his tongue past her lips and sharp teeth and wondered around her mouth, a place he hadn't visited in a long time.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss while his other arm grabbed at her hair keeping her head in place. The need for oxygen became too great and he finally broke the kiss leaving them both panting for air. He didn't waste time for foreplay and harshly placed a hand under each armpit and yanked her up impaling her on his hard erection. He normally would've stretched her but he decided that this would be part of the punishment that she must receive to keep her loyal to him and besides, that it hadn't been to long since she was with Tala, meaning she wasn't as tight as she would normally be.

Kami cried out in pain unable to hold it in any longer, at the moment she couldn't feel any pleasure at all, just pain, lots and lots of pain. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support and winced as he slammed her back against the wall again before thrusting up painfully, ripping another cry from deep in her throat.

"Kai please." she whimpered aloud her mind acting on impulse rather than of her own reasoning.

"Please? Please what? Stop? Is that what you want? Well maybe you should've thought of that before you slept with Tala." he sneered at her coldly, thrusting again gaining another strangled cry from his beloved companion. Inside his mind he was yelling at himself, telling himself to stop this harsh treatment immediately. But he knew that this had to be done, he had to claim her as his own again as well as punish her for her betrayal.

"Quiet Kamia!" he pushed her shoulders back against the wall and slammed into her passage again. He used her real name in order to restore order to the situation telling her exactly who was in charge. "I don't want to hear another word. You were trained your whole life, now remember your training and keep quiet as I told you." he slammed into her again and winced when her heard her whimper again before slightly shaking her head in agreement.

"Yes Kai." was the girl's solemn reply as she sucked in a laboured breath along with the water that was still falling onto the two Russians. 'I will do as Kai tells me, I will not disappoint him again. Not. This. Time.' she punched each word out in her mind holding back a pained cry as he thrust again this time hitting her sweet spot a little too roughly. In a desperate attempt to comfort herself, she thought back to a different time and place letting her mind wander back to happier times. Although try as she might she couldn't think of a time where she was genuinely happy, there wasn't a single moment, not a one. Except for the first time Kai had been with her like this, and he had bonded them together with deep love, love that she thought to be gone. But when she reopened her eyes she saw it, saw it in his deep crimson orbs when she felt herself hit her peak, causing a chain reaction she triggered his as he moaned out his own realise. She saw the love and she felt happy again, her body was sore and bruised but still she was happy and so was Kai, and that was all that really mattered to her.

Kai almost dropped his spent panther when her body fell limply against his chest almost knocking him clean over. He barely regained his footing in time but sighed when he finally did, she was his again and this time he would makes sure to keep it that way, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Making quick work of the situation he held her up with one strong arm while using the other to clean himself and his female companion. After he finished he reached down and turned the knobs effectively turning off the flow of all water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white hotel towel and dried Kami off first, starting at her back then moving to her legs and at last her chest and stomach, all the while she was still wrapped around him holding on as if her life depended on it. He moved to himself and dried off as much as he could get to without dropping the leech hooked to his waist and neck.

Sighing he pushed the bathroom door open and walked towards his own bed using his free hand to pull the sheet and blanket back before setting Kami down and then joining her in the soft bed, the cold sheets begging to heat you with their soft stitches of string. Rolling over to lie on his back he reached out and switched off the bedside lamp leaving the room cloaked in darkness, except for the red letters glowing on the digital clock. He looked over and groaned to find it to be 3:30, he was definitely sleeping in, he had done enough training the night before to enable him to skip out just this once. Besides this would really piss Tala off, and what fun is life when you can't ruin the lives off everyone around you, after all "Payback's a bitch." he spoke aloud smirking into the darkness that was the room.

He reached out and pulled Kami closer to him and sighed contently as she snuggled to his chest gently rubbing her face into the hard muscles of his toned stomach. Wrapping his arms around her protectively he finally found sleep in the memory of Tala's face after he had landed the first of many devastating blows to his smug face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tala sat in his room glaring at the wall as if it were Kai standing right in front of him, he had long ago dismissed Spencer and Bryan leaving him alone, but hardly in peace. 'Damn Kai, just who in the hell does he think he is, hitting me. That jackass is gonna pay one way or another, if I could take him out of the finals I would. But even I know that he is the one who is most likely to pull this victory stunt off.' he thought to himself shaking his head every once in a while. 'Well as long as Kami doesn't know that I wouldn't take Kai out everything will be fine and I'll have her eating out of my hand like a trained dog. Except now I won't get as much time alone with her, I don't suspect Kai will give us a moment of peace.' his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think of a way to cut Kai out of the picture. 'Well he can't be with her every moment of the day, and when he isn't I'll be there. Just wait for the right moment and then pounce and attack. Just like a wolf. He grinned at the thought of his newly formed plan and then flopped back on his bed.

Staring at the ceiling he waited for sleep to claim him, he had washed the blood off of himself and had fixed his hair. Although he really didn't know why he even bothered since he was going to bed anyway, it was bound to get messed up while he was sleeping. Sighing he rolled onto his side hoping to find sleep to his right, he then rolled to his left, stomach, back, heck he even tried upside down and this wasn't working. 'Dammit! Why am I so restless, I should have fallen asleep hours ago. It's already.' he glance at the clock and registered the green numbers, '5:43. Ah well might as well go train for a couple hours before we have to catch our flight.' he stood and walked toward the door pocketing Wolborg on the way out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kai awoke to the sound of Bryan outside of their door, pounding on it all the while yelling for them to get up. "Hey, our flight leaves in half an hour. Get your asses out of bed and get ready, we don't want to miss our flight do we?" his deep voice bellowed down the halls making Kai pretty sure everybody was up and getting ready.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Did you even hear what i said? I said GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED AND GET READY, WE DON'T WANT TO MISS OUR FL-"

"Alright Bryan for the love of GOD we heard you okay!" Kai hollered back moving to his bag to grab a fresh pair of clothes.

"Geez no need to yell, I can hear you just fine." Bryan grinned evilly on the other side of the door while standing with Spencer. Finding it amusing to annoy the two he continued, "Hey cub are you up yet? I mean Kai answered me but I didn't hear anything from you. You better hurry and get up, we don't want to miss ou-"

"Bryan for the love of GOD and your own body, shut the hell up." Kami hissed while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she always sounded more intimidating when she used a lower tone, yelling always made her sound desperate.

"Oh your up too? Well okay c'ya down in the lobby then." Bryan smirked at Spencer before the two retreated down the stairs laughing quietly the whole way.

Minutes later Kami and Kai trudged down the stairs both looking extremely tired, although Kai could hide it pretty well it was still obvious. They met up with the rest of their team and walked out into the bright light of the day, "I hate the sun." Kami glared at it only to find that was a worse idea. She jumped into the nearest shadow and disappeared from view using Bryan as a shield. Not that he minded, he could only smirk when he saw both Tala and Kai sending him death glares.

'Too bad boys, now she's mine,' he thought smugly to himself ignoring the looks he was still receiving.

They caught a cab and reached the airport within five minutes, paid the driver and then all walked into the nice air-conditioned airport. Kami still didn't find it necessary to leave Bryan shadow so once again she hid herself there making it look as if there were only four to the red-hot team.

They boarded the plane and after 10 minutes of fighting over the seating they finally settled in, all thankful for the many hours to catch some sleep after last night events. Kami surprisingly wasn't seated by Kai or Tala, but instead was sitting next to Bryan and a window. Kai, Tala, and Spencer sat in the set of seats behind them Spencer in the middle of course, ready to stop anything that the other two may decided to start.

Kami sighed in relief thanking GOD that she wouldn't be sitting next to Tala. She leaned back in her seat and stared out the window watching as they started their slow descent from the ground into the white mist of the clouds.

'Finally.' she leaned her head on Bryan's shoulder and easily fell asleep feeling protected in the strangest of places.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A**__**/N **_

_**Okay first of all I'm going to probably update sooner cause I'll be stuck at home for awhile. Ya see I jumped off the trampoline and screwed up my ankle pretty badly. Luckily it's not broken but I kinda wish it was, did you know that a broken ankle hurts less than a sprained or fractured ankle. Amazing huh? Anywho I have to wear a damned brace for three weeks and use crutches when I walk, also have to elevate it and keep ice to keep the swelling and bruising down. It's just great... **_

_**Second of all I've decided that since I'm starting to run short on ideas I'm going to give everybody a freebee. Meaning anybody who has read this story gets to think of an idea and tell it to me, I will work it in as a thankyou. Anime-Asain-Chick69 used hers and thanx to her you all got to see Tala getting his ass kicked by Kai. But I will let her have another small favour although nothing to big. FrosticDranzerGal used hers too; I'm going to write a small lemon between Kami and Bryan. I know some may not like it but here's what I'm going to do. Next chapter is going to be super short consisting of only a lemon, but it's only going to be a dream. But i'm going to post two chapters so if you don't want to read the dream lemon scene just go to the second and that will take off from chapter 8 also so ya won't miss a thing! That way AMZ gets her wish and everyone is happy!**_

_**So everybody else, tell me your wish and I'll get it in as soon as possible! Oh and please no character death, cause I like all these guys!Also no damn sex changes, I hate when people do that to good characters! Don't worry you don't have to tell me your ideas right away, just whenever you think of one! I'll tell you all when the deadline is later k? Anyway c'ya next chapters! Oh yeah, i almost forgot to all of you who want Kami to grow a backbone and stand up for herself, don't worry it's coming and i have a nice little part already thought out!**_

_**This is Tawnie, limping away! -hops away on one foot- **_


	10. Dead Sexy

**_A/N My gift to frosticdranzergal! AMZ this one's for you!_**

* * *

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF ONLY A LEMON! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU WON'T MISS A THING; THIS IS JUST A DREAM SEQUENCE! THE NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP RIGHT WHERE CHAPTER 9 LEFT OFF! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

The plane floated through the clouds, like a paperweight bird cutting through the wind. Looking out the window didn't provide much distraction for the female Russian. She watched as they passed by birds and every once in awhile they even passed by another plane flying a different route. Sighing she looked to her left to find her team-mate leaning back in his own chair his head supported by the cushioned head rest. With his usually cold eyes closed he looked rather peaceful, she couldn't help but sport a smile as he shifted and let out a long sigh.

After minutes of her still watching him one silver eye flicked open. "Need something?" his deep voice drowsy.

"No." she answered quietly, but didn't bother to turn her gaze.

"Fine." he settled back in and tried to catch some more sleep closing his open eye again. Sitting stiffly he opened both his eyes again when he didn't feel her gaze shift away. "What now?" he asked irritably.

"Nothin'." was the only response he received although the violet eyes still didn't stop watching him. "Why?"

"No reason." he answered back in the same deep tone and decided to play along. He turned and stared back at her, noting how she blushed slightly when he did. "Hey I know I'm dead sexy but really, you don't have to stare. I'm not going anywhere you can look all ya want."

Kami felt her cheeks warm up and hastily turned away cursing herself for letting him see her like this. "Whatever Bryan." she answered back trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Whatever huh? So does that mean you do think I'm sexy?" he couldn't help but grin when her cheeks darkened in colour.

"No."

"Oh so you think I'm ugly?" he questioned using a false hurt tone.

"No."

"So then you do think I'm sexy. I knew it, well that's good. Cause I happen to think your the hottest thing I've ever had the pleasure of watching. And believe me, I'm watching." he moved closer to her face and grabbing her chin, turning her to look at him.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment and her mouth was slightly open before it twisted into a devilish smirk, her eyes gaining a mischievous and almost seductive glint. She leaned forward and closed the gap between the two and brushed her soft lips against his own before pushing them fully against his attention starved ones. Pulling her closer he deepened the kiss and nipped at her bottom lip causing her to let out a soft moan before opening her mouth allowing his entrance.

Not much liking his dominance over the situation Kami decided to take this into her own hands, literally. She reached down between his legs and rubbed her hand over the growing bulge his pants barely kept contained. He moaned loudly and bucked up, desperate for more contact. She obliged to his wishes and began to rub over it before tracing outlines with her slender fingers. He moaned louder before finally realising her mouth leaving them both gasping for air their faces flushed.

Standing, she started to walk away before tossing a look over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows at him and licking her lips. Turning away she moved towards the bathroom making sure to let her hips sway from side to side, her long hair mimicking the seductive action.

Bryan didn't plan on waiting for a formal invitation and jumped up almost tripping over himself in the process. Reaching the bathroom door he cast a quick glance around smiling to himself to find the plane totally empty, just seats. Sliding the door open he stepped into the tight space, turning he let his mouth drop open at the mouth watering sight in front of him. His desired pet was sitting on the sink completely naked all of her pale flesh, open to his view. He scanned every inch and finally his eyes landed back on her face, complete by her lust glazed eyes.

"Eager aren't we?" he questioned his voice deeper and husky.

"You have no idea." her voice was soft and sweet but at the same time seductive and deadly, like what you would imagine a demon's to be.

Hopping down from the sink she moved silkily through the rather cramped space and stood in front of him her hands working at his belt. Letting out a yelp of surprise she almost fell over when he reached down and slipped a single finger into her wetness. Moving with a renewed lust she yanked his pants down past his knees his boxer following the heavier material. With much effort she managed to pull his shirt up over his head, leaving it to hang from his preoccupied arm.

Pulling back again she looked up at him with the false child-like innocence she so easily copied. Batting her eyelashes she grinned when she saw him smile down at her. The look he gave her made her feel...human. She felt complete for once in her life, like she actually was worth something in the world. His eyes were warm and like a disease the warmth spread to her and filled her body, deep down in her soul. 'If only Kai would act this way towards me.' the thought graced her with it's presence a wave of sorrow washing over her as she let out a regretful sigh.

Bryan watched her expression change and leaned close to her, grabbing her under either arm he pulled her up and set her on the sink in front of him. Leaning down he gently captured her lips in his own being extra careful not to move to fast, the last thing he wanted to do was scare or hurt his delicate panther. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck he took it as a sign to continue. Pushing down he deepened the kiss, smirking when she moaned into his mouth. His own need getting the best of him he nibbled softly at her bottom lip, reducing himself to practically begging for an entrance.

Finding it impossible to torture Bryan any longer Kami opened her mouth giving him an all access ticket to her waiting cavern. Letting out a gasp of surprise she was stunned by how fast his tongue darted in and moved about her mouth leaving every inch of it burning with want. What seemed like hours in a fantasy passed and the two broke away the need for oxygen becoming too great for either to ignore any longer. Kami gasped for air and looked up to find Bryan doing the same all the while his gaze never breaking away from her own.

Leaning down for a second go Bryan nipped at the pale jaw line moving along towards a delicate ear. He licked her earlobe sensually before taking it in his mouth and nibbling n it. Hearing her moan louder than before he smirked to himself, 'I should've known this was her sweet spot. Cats always loved their ears rubbed.'

Finally freeing her lobe he moved to her neck and began to suckle gently on the light skin which covered the area. He felt her throat vibrate and chuckled slightly when he realized she was purring from with pleasure. His hand moved lower and resumed its place deep within her entrance moving in and out earning louder moans and whimpers.

Taking a larger step he added in two more fingers wanting to speed up the process, much to his delight she was so wrapped up in pleasure she only tensed slightly before relaxing again. After thoroughly scissoring her he moved close to her ear and let his warm breath ghost over it feeling her shiver beneath him.

"You sure?" his voice was deep and lustful and in truth he was praying to GOD she would say yes.

"Mmm-hmm." was the only answer she managed to get out as she pushed herself further onto the counter up until her back was pressed against the cold surface of the mirror.

Bryan couldn't help but torture her for a few seconds more, he pulled his fingers out and set the tip of his erect length at her entrance still resisting to push in. "You positive?"

"Bryan I swear to GOD..." she let the threat go unfinished knowing very well he knew what was in store for him if he kept up his little games. (a/n I didn't capitalize GOD because she was speaking louder, I only do that out of respect. It is still in the same tone and manner as the rest of the sentence)

"Heh." Bryan shook his head as he laughed to himself. An intense heat brought him back to reality all too quickly. Not wanting to get his ass beaten he shoved in letting out a throat wrenching moan when he did. Pulling back out to the tip he looked up once more only to find his companion having her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut.

He let out a deep breath before shoving in burying himself completely. Once again he felt his need overpowering him and thrust in again his speed building as he went. His thrusts quickly became heated and erratic the speed and force of each differing slightly. Feeling his own climax nearing he thrust in harder, clenching his teeth together when he felt Kami's inner muscles clamp down tightly on him and she screamed out her orgasm.

"Shit." he breathed the word as he shot his own hot seed deep within the wet canal of his spent panther. Leaning forward he pulled himself out while resting his head on the mirror which was starting to fog over slightly.

Panting he couldn't help but take this opportunity to tease some more, "I...knew...you...thought...I...was...sexy." still gasping for air it took longer to make a whole sentence but he managed in the end.

"Keyword...thought." she breathed back smirking at her own victory.

Finally regaining his breath he glared at his reflection in the mirror, "Screw you."

"I believe you already did."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver eyes flicked open shifting slightly to watch as violet opened still groggy from sleep, immediately regaining composure the two stared at one another. Finally sighing one decided to take the step and break the awkward silence.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dream at all?"

"Yeah."

"Anything worth sharing?"

"No."

"Yeah me either." the other replied simply shrugging, shifting forward to watch the movie now playing across the flat screen.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Well there you have it! Hope ya liked it although I must say it royally sucked! Damn it all! I'm gonna leave it up to you to decide who's dream it was...-evil laugh- But I have serious writer's block...I still have to write a new chapter for my other story 'The past unveiled' and I have to write the actual chapter for this story. But by the time you read this it will already be done and posted so I don't know why I'm bothering to write this. Let alone the fact that I have to write more on the story I'm writing in my binder...the one with Johnny that I may post someday. I type out my chapters usually 'cause I like to type more than I like to write. I fractured my wrist awhile back and it still hurts when i write too much. I tell you, that is the last time I ever participate in gym. Anyway later!_**

**_This is Tawnie finishing the sentence. -keys clicking-_**


	11. Attitude

_**frosticdranzergal:** Hey don't worry everybody makes mistakes and besides it really brightened my day to know I'm not the only one who screws up when I review and end up looking like an idiot. Did you like the Bryan/Kami stuff? I made him be nice to her see! Did it make you happy? I agree that Kai is being a total bastard, he seems to think he owns her since she dedicated her life to his dreams. He mistakes her obedience, not to mention misuses it! It makes me so flustered ! >. Yeah Tala is kinda better but not much, he blackmailed her into screwin' him and that's not the way you should show appreciation either. Damn these boys! This chapter Bryan's helpful advice brings her back to reality and away from the dream world she was stuck in...well it's hardly a dream when your pretty much a slave but hey what can ya do?_

_She isn't really weak either, she went through the same crap as them which is why Bryan and Spence hate to see her so weak and worn down. And the only reason Kai did that was cause it would be more of a scar to be raped as you first time then have it be with someone whom you really care for and vice versa. You can take on a whole pack of kids?AMAZING! Before I was home schooled I used to have to keep everyone on the bus in line. (started home schooling in the middle of eight grade) Yeah and personally I'm glad that when I get taught a lesson it doesn't included somebody screwing me, cause just between you and me...-whispers- I'm always in trouble. -sigh- Whew glad I got that off my chest. lol! _

_Your a trampoline legend! AMAZING! (hmm...feel like I've done that before -shrugs- Ah well) Yeah I can't resist it, I still have a week and half before I'm able to take off my brace and already I'm out on the trampoline again, although I definitely pay for it. My ankle still hurts like hell and if I barely twist it I almost scream. Like this O, Yep that's how it would look. Anyway enjoy the chapter!_

_**ANiMe-AsIaN-ChiCK69:** Really? You were really surprised! Oh I feel so happy you really know how to make my day! It's just so cool knowing my cliff hanger worked on someone...-giggles- I can't believe I just giggled...oh GOD I'm gettin' more girly by the moment. UGH! -sticks out tongue- YUCK! Anyway thanks for your support about my stupid ankle -glares at ankle- I hope it heals soon cause I'm getting tired of sleeping on my back just so it feels comfortable. Well read on to the chapter! _

_**BeckyKai4Eva:** You thought it was great? I didn't think it was that good personally but am glad you thought it was good! My ankle still hurts like hell but what can ya do! And here's the update as requested, sorry it took so long I've been sorta depressed lately ever since my grandma died...-sigh-! Anyway here ya go! _

_**grounded angel:** Glad your still updating! It's awesome since you were one of my first reviewers! Yeah Kai is really possessive (wow a lot of s's) and kinda demanding too! Anyway here's the newest installment for ya!_

_**kurayami monogatari:** Hey sorry I didn't update soon but I had a bunch of funeral stuff to go to and didn't have a computer so when I got home I wasted time, wasted more time, and then felt guilty and wrote the newchapter. Anyway sorry about that but here is the chapter!_

_**XxMookinexX:** I'm still so stoked you actually reviewed for me so I just can't help but be excited! Potential? me? No way! I really suck at writing and really need to expand my vocab but I appreciate thecompliment all the same and still love your stories so much! You can't write lemons? Or abusive scenes? Well I'm sure you're just fine at it; you're very talented and are a natural author. But I have my weaknesses too, I'm not good at descriptions and am terrible at dramatic parts, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. -shrugs- So together we make one super writer! -superman pose- Kinda sad that my strong points are lemons and abusive scenes but ah well!And when you say that I should talk about Kami's thoughts about all of the Bladers do you mean like Spencer and Bryan? Or like Tyson, Max, Rei, Lee, Rick, Daichi...etc? My newer chapters are going to have more Bry and Spence in them 'cause I love them so much. -hugs bryan and spencer-_

_Well she kinda loves Tala more like a best friend or brother so the situation is kinda hard for her. And even though he doesn't show it Tala still does love Kami which doesn't explain why he is making her life a living hell but that's about to change. The old Kami is back in town!_

_Oh and about her past, if ya really want to know my other story 'The Past Unveiled' is all about her past. If ya just read the prologue it __tells why she is in the abbey and why she is so screwed up. And about __being submissive, she just loves her team so much since she grew up __with them and wanted to keep them happy. Obviously she's going about it in __the wrong way so that's gonna have to change too. The only time she was __different was a long time ago when she was a small child, but like I __said in just the prologue of the other story it tells why she changed __for the worst. Hope ya get a chance to read it, although you don't have __too! _

_This is your first long review? I feel so honoured! To be honest your __story was when I started giving long reviews and now I'm stuck like t__hat. Also I give long replies as you can see! Anyway here is the __chapter!_

_p.s. I couldn't help but do a 'p.s.' since you did! . Thanx for your __support for my ankle, it means a lot! _

_**Wolflover7:** Wow I feel so honoured to have you review, especially after __how much I loved your story! Also the new idea sounds awesome and I __can't wait for you to post it! No hurry though! _

_Yeah the chapter was a little dark I know but I just can't stand stories that go all smooth __and lovey dovey, which is probably why I like yours. Full of action. __-throws fist into the air- Yes Kami is definitely loyal and in denial __for that matter. -sighs- But don't worry she's gettin' her spark back __this chapter, and her attitude is back with a vengeance! Hope ya like __the new chapter although to be truthful it's pretty boring. Well just __see for yourself I guess, and without further delay...-drum roll- Read __on!_

_**Crimson Eyes:** Don't worry you posted just in time! As long as your still reading I don't mind the late review! Yeah sometimes computers can be a pain in the ace I agree with that full on! Well when your homeschooled high school isn't as bad cause I get to sleep in and work whenever I get the chance! Anyway here's the update!_

**_A/N _****_Hey I'm gonna use the same beginning as I did for the lemon scene but it will be different in some part because it's not heading towards the same objective._**

_**Oh and as always thanx to mafianerd! My fantastical beta!**

* * *

_

The plane floated through the clouds, like a paperweight bird cutting through the wind. Looking out the window didn't provide much distraction for the female Russian. She watched as they passed by birds and every once in awhile they even passed by another plane flying a different route. Sighing she looked to her right to find her team-mate leaning back in his own chair his head supported by the cushioned head rest. With his usually cold eyes closed he looked rather peaceful, she couldn't help but sport a smile as he shifted and let out a long sigh.

After minutes of her still watching him one silver eye flicked open. "Need something?" his deep voice drowsy.

"No." she answered quietly but didn't bother to turn her gaze.

"Fine." he settled back in and tried to catch some more sleep closing his open eye again. Sitting stiffly he opened both his eyes again whenhe didn't feel her gaze shift away. "What now?" he asked irritably.

"Nothin'." was the only response he received although the violet eyes still didn't stop watching him. "Why?"

"No reason." he answered back in the same deep tone. He closed his eyes again and groaned at the stiffness of his back. 'Damn airplane, how much longer.' he wiggled again in his seat trying his best to find comfort in the rough seats.

"Hey Bry?' a timid voice started but faltered showing the owner wasn't as confident as would be expected.

Noting to himself the tone in her voice he decided it best not to snap at her and sighed opening his eyes. "Yeah what?" turning slightly in his seat he looked at his friend who was playing with some of her hair trying to act distracted.

"Well?" waiting longer he finally gave up, "Well if you're just gonna sit there playing with your hai-" He was cut off by the others voice as she dropped the lock and looked up at him with her defeated eyes.

"What do you think I should do?" her voice was pleading and if he didn't know any better he thought she was about to break down into tears. 'No. She hasn't cried since we were at the abbey, none of us have. We've forgotten how' Looking up to meet her eyes he turned away hating seeing her like this, she used to be so tough.

'To everyone else she still is a scrapper but underneath she's falling apart. And it's all thanks to those two.' he balled his fists causing his knuckles to turn a ghostly white.

Feeling her eyes on him he looked up and sighed reaching over to ruffle her hair, "Well kid, just let it out. You have to stand up for yourself or they'll walk all over you. Get mad, storm out, hit somebody, do something. Go back to your old roots, at least then you could handle life." he cocked his head to the side as if rethinking his words, making sure that he didn't tell her to kill anybody.

Kami closed her eyes as if contemplating the thought and then opened her eyes again; the defeated look still remained as always. But the thing that caught Bryan's eyes were the other feelings mixed in, he noticed her anger, confidence, and determination. It was as if she had decided to agree and renewed her old outdated personality, bringing her back up to speed.

'She's back.' he smirked to himself. He could hardly contain his excitement; he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for the two that had wore her down in the first place. "See that's the panther I know. Now you go and tear em' a new one." he grinned, although Kami wasn't sure if it was at her or his own choice in words.

The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, besides when Tala and Kai got into an argument about who would share a room with whom. It all ended better than expected, Spencer volunteered to ask for an extra bed and Kami could stay with him and Bryan leaving the other two to fight amongst themselves.

After unloading they went to grab their bags while Kami ran to find them a cab, she always got the best results when waiting on the side of the road then the others. Soon enough a yellow cab pulled up a young cabby giving Kami a smile and popping the trunk for the teams belongings. The four boys sat in the back while Kami sat up front with the cabby who insisted on making cheap conversation.

"So where ya headed?" his voice was soft and smooth.

"Carlston Hotel." her voice remained cold showing no emotion.

The cabby who seemed unaffected kept on talking, "Why ya in town?"

"Beyblade tournament."

"Oh yeah that's were I recognize ya all from. You're that team, The Blitzkreig Boyz right? I heard about ya all, they are callin' you the best of the best. So then that make you the infamous Black Rose of the Blitzkreig team huh? You're a lot cutter in person." he grinned at her after using the nickname she had been given by announcers and other teams.

"Watch the rode fabio." she sneered at him causing him to turn away from her.

He glared back at the rest of her team when he heard them snickering in the back seat and exchanging high fives.

"Burn." Bryan muttered aloud gaining more pearls of laughter from the rest of the team.

The cabby who didn't seem to take a hint started up again, "So then how long ya gonna be in town?" Spencer instantly put a stop to the questions when the cabby stared asking more questions about where Kami lived and how old she was, he even had the nerve to ask her if she had a boyfriend.

Pulling to a stop in front of the hotel they filed out Bryan and Spencer pulling the bags out of the trunk while Kami threw money into the front seat while giving the cab driver a look of disgust.

Walking up the steps they stopped at the sound of his slick voice, "I get off at six if ya wanna go out." he yelled out after her making her flare with anger.

Turning back towards the cab she let out a growl, wrinkling her nose distastefully. A smirk played across her lips as she spoke back to the cocky driver, "Sorry but I don't date 30-year old cab drivers. Now why don't you be a good boy and crawl back home to your mommy before I'm forced to send you back crying." she turned and started to walk away coolly. Still she couldn't help but smirk at the howls of laughter she heard coming from everyone who had witnessed the little scene. Stepping away she heard the cab driver cussing at her but paid him no attention, "Fool." she muttered aloud walking with a renewed air of power.

Walking towards the check-out desk the team sent out many glares to those they felt unworthy or their presence, passing by many groups stopped to stare at them. Everyone seemed to quiet and the air felt much colder wherever they went, girls giggled and pointed at the boys of the team as well as sending envious glares towards Kami. She easily ignored them but couldn't help at smirk at how weak their looks were, turning to face a pair of girls she heard whispering about her she sent them a bone chilling look.

"Problem?" her tone was cold and dark,leaving the girls to shiver andtry to use their eyes to send her away. "Well?" she sneered angrily their attitude getting on her nerves.

"N-No." one spoke up bravely trying to sound unaffected by the hurtful looks she was receiving from one whom she was just trash to.

Kami's lips kicked up into a smirk and she let out a small chuckle, "I didn't think so." Turning away she didn't hear them talking anymore, being pleased she started her pace back towards the counter the clerk looking at them eagerly. 'Probably hoping we're not coming to get her next.' Kami thought smugly to herself as they approached the desk.

Stepping up Kami decided since she was closest she would take care of everything since she seemed to be the one in power at the moment.

"May I help you?" the older woman asked putting on her best smile trying to act as polite as possible. This strange girl didn't seem like one she would want to anger so the clerk decided to take light cautious steps.

Flashing her a card with some info on it, Kami sighed and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the woman to look up the room numbers and give them the keys. The lady clicked in a few last keys before finally turning back to Kami smiling, "Welcome to the Carlston Hotel. Your hotel rooms are numbers 288 and 289 conjoining as requested. Is there anything else I can help you with before you go?" her tone was as fake as her lips, she was obviously overworked, stressed, and was probably one of those women who hated her job but didn't dare to quit in fear of not being able to find another.

Kami thought for a minute before the thought struck, "Yeah a spare bed in 289." she answered quietly her voice calm, so calm it made it sound deadly.

"Right away ma'am. Please enjoy your stay." Brushing a stray strand away from her tanned face she handed them two small manila envelops each containing two card keys. "Oh and good luck in the tournament tomorrow, you guys are my favourite." The way her voice sounded, it was easy and soft letting the five know she wasn't just saying it for conformity sake.

Kami smiled at her and waved at her turning to look at her team who was all standing there with the same bored look plastered on each of their faces. They nodded at the clerk in appreciation for the room and the support and turned to walk away. Reaching the end of the lobby Kami threw the keys for room 288 over her head, Tala and Kai catching them without missing a beat.

"Oh man I'm so tired." Spencer boomed stretching as they reached the end of the tiled lobby. "If I faint from exhaustion it's your duty as my team-mates to carry me to the room," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Fainting is for wimps. Oh never mind, your right." Bryan teased, earning a punch in the arm from an irritated and insulted Spencer.

"Yeah well I vote Tala and Kai have to do it. Cause there's no way I'm doing it, no offence Spence, (_**a/n damn rhymes**_) but you'd flatten m-"

"Kami? Kami is it really you?" a familiar voice called back from the past causing Kami to freeze in place Tala running right into her.

Tala, who was already annoyed that he had to share a room with Kai spun on his heel and glared at the mysterious person. "Who the hell are you?"

'It's Impossible.'

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I bet ya ten to one nobody knows how it is! Anyway I'm sorry it took so long and that this sux pretty badly but I have a new idea (actually I planned on adding it in all along I just finally decided where to put it) and I'm gonna roll with it. Also my grandma died on the 9th so I was away from home and up at relatives and everything is still pretty tense around my house so I don't get much time alone. Sorry again! -bows repeatedly-**_

_**Anyway does anybody else have any requests? I'm still waiting cause the only ones I've gotten so far were from AMZ and a small one from A-A-C69...(anime-asian-chick69) Well it's thanksgiving at the moment and my family has this weird ritual that we get up at like 4:30 a.m. and go shopping. All the sales start at like 5:00 but nobody is actually up until 4:45 so I'd better be getting to bed. It's already 2:54 and while I'm lying here typing the circulation to my arm is about cut off and my pinkie just got all cold and went numb. Well I'm gonna go sleep for my whole 1 hour & 51 min. so I'm gonna be going now.**_

_**This is Tawnie trying to regain feeling in her damn pinkie -bites pinkie-**_


	12. Why?

**_A/N Once again thanx to my beta...-drumroll- Mafianerd! She's the coolest!_**

* * *

Ignoring Tala the figure continued, "It is you! I just knew I would find you!" the tone had changed showing great excitement and joy.

Kami turned to face the figure her features showing her surprise, shaking her head she stared unbelieving at the teen in front of her. "Micah? How the hell did you?" her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to work out all the details of the current situation.

"It doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that I'm here and you're here and now we're together!" running forward the boy through himself at the small girl wrapping his arms around her lithe body. Pulling her into a tight unexpected hug while talking about how much he'd missed her and shooting questions of her well-being at her left and right. Reality hit and Kami instantly wrenched herself free from the warm embrace, cursing herself for allowing it in the first place. Clearing her mind she inhaled deeply before focusing on her mind's earlier questions. Taking a step back she ignored all the looks she received from the rest of her team and continued with her earlier train of thought.

"Micah. How the hell did you get here? And what in GOD's name do you want?" her eyes narrowed as she read the stunned features of the boy.

"Well Kam, first I took a plane and then a taxi and now I'm here. And what do you mean 'what do I want?' I wanted to see you! Me and dad were sittin' at home and we were watching the news when we saw you and your team had entered in the pre-tournament line-up. Naturally I had to come to find you and I guess the rest was up to fate." he grinned brightly once again trying to get close.

Kami seemed to have other plans as she shied away from him her eyes showing the untold emotions that were racing through her brain. "Micah go home." she spoke steadily as she looked up to meet his joyous gaze. Turning on her heel she walked down the desolate hall and was almost out of sight before it hit the other.

"Go home? But why?" his voice showed how hurt he was as he watched the retreating back of the one whom he had come for. "I don't understand." he spoke more to himself than to any other. "Kami wait!" he yelled starting off after her but was stopped as the imposing form of Spencer blocked his path.

"Look kid I don't know who you are but when she get's like that it's best to leave her alone. That is unless you have an early death wish." he insisted looking down and taking in the fair features of the other.

"But-"

"No buts. Now like I asked before who the hell are you?" Tala stepped up glaring at the slightly smaller form.

The boy called Micah seemed to perk right up as he turned to face the rest of the remaining Russians. "Oh how rude of me! My name is Micah Austin Kotai. I'm Kami's brother, her twin actually. But just so you know I'm the older and wiser one, obviously." he answered his voice once again cheerful and friendly.

The others barely heard anything after the word 'brother', it was like a hard smack in the face. Kami had never mentioned a brother before, except the one who had died of cancer when she was younger. But this boy was obviously not dead so how could they not know about him? Casually looking him over they frowned at the lack of resemblance between the two, this boy was exactly the opposite. Weren't twins supposed to be at least somewhat alike? Kai seemed to find his voice first as he spoke to the boy before any of the others had a chance, "Brother?"

"Yep!" he grinned at the others before cocking his head to the side slightly, seeming to be deep in thought. His grin widened as his eyes scanned over the rough boys standing in front of him, "So your my sister's team then huh? She hasn't been much trouble has she? When we were younger she was constantly getting into trouble, always beating up the older boys and lighting just about everything on fire." his eyes glazed over as his mind churned in the early form of remembrance.

Kai couldn't help but smirk at the thought, 'I guess she hasn't changed all that much then.' he smirked before looking up to meet the smiling gaze of the other. He heard a noise next to him and shifted his eyes to see the rest of the team looking the boy over while giving disapproving scoffs and glares. Their judging orbs settled back to meet the shinning blue of the other as he stared at them blankly not really understanding why they were looking at him so intently. Mustering up some courage he turned to the one with the red hair and smiled slightly. Tala who was somewhat taken' off guard by the recent news stared back at the other boy not really knowing what to do next. His stare quickly turned to a glare when the other smiled at him in a friendly manner.

"So then if you are her brother, where have you been all this time?" Tala questioned sceptically.

"Well when our parents split my dad took me with him, so I've been back in Russia living with him. We always sent Kam, letters and presents but she never replied. We thought maybe she had..." his voice trailed off as he let the sentence go unfinished. "Are you guys sure she'll be okay? I mean she seemed pretty upset." changing the subject his eyes wandered back to the hallway longingly.

"Oh yeah she'll be fine. No doubt she was upset but it's best to let her work these types of things out by herself. One wrong step and you could be eating from a tube the rest of your life." Bryan replied thoughtfully.

"If you say so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami sat quietly on the roof of the hotel, questions flooding her usually clear mind. Thinking was all she could do to keep herself from going insane and jumping from the twelve story building. 'Why? Why did he have to come back? I can't deal with this shit.(**a/n wow I never realized this but 'this' and 'shit' both have the same letters that are just rearranged...amazing)** And I definitely don't want to have anything to do with Kino.' referring to her father by his first name had grown to be habit, it's not like she knew him.

Sighing she looked over the edge watching the flashing lights, smog covered the night sky leaving nothing but the filth of the world to gaze at. Letting out a deep breath she leaned over further and watched as lights began to brighten and others dim. Turning to her right she noticed a poorly carved gargoyle-like dog, fangs barred, and claws out as if it was ready to fight the devil himself. Standing she walked along the concrete ledge making sure her balance was always her first priority, brother or no brother she wasn't going to let something as silly as stress be the end of her. It was true sometimes she wanted to die, even thought about it often, but she'd be damned before she'd die by falling off a twelve story roof.

Strong hands clasped her shoulders tightly and pushed her forward slightly but held still making sure she didn't actually fall off, just intended to give her the scare of it. Out of sudden fear she pushed her weight back on her stalker which ended up in them both tumbling to the roof top with a sickening, '_thud_. Sitting up she swore aloud rubbing the back of her head while searching around for her guest. Looking down she found herself staring at the golden orbs of Ray who was now positioned under her.

"Ray what the hell did you think you were doing?" she hissed angry he'd managed to startle her.

"Oh don't worry I'm okay, concrete broke my fall." he joked standing up after giving her a big grin. For some reason when he did that he reminded her of that damn Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland' (**a/n I don't know why but that movie always used to scare me. Probably the freaky queen who's face turns all red and then she yells, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" damn rhymes...)**

"Ray..." she growled warningly glaring at the slightly larger boy.

"Well I'm staying here and came up for some fresh air." his eyes twinkled instantly fading when he noticed her slightly depressed look.

"Oh yeah." Kami sighed, she had almost forgotten that the reason they were staying at this hotel was because free rooms and meals were offered to all competitors in the tournament, meaning the place would probaby be overflowing with teams and adoring fans.

"Hey something wrong?" moving to stand in her way Ray stared her down with concern.

"No."

"But you look like you're, oh I don't know…preoccupied?" throwing the word down he waited expectantly for her reaction.

"Well I'm not." her tone was quiet and soft, not at all like her usual attitude.

"You sure?"

All the questioning seemed to hit a nerve sending Kami over the edge, "Yes Ray, I'm sure. Nothing is fucking wrong with me and even if it was there is no way in hell I would tell anybody. Let alone you!" venom dripped off every word, extra thick on the other's name.

Wincing Ray stepped back as if she had slapped him, moving his gaze he stared intently at the ground. His golden eyes reflected pain and he let out a deep sigh. "I was only trying to help you." he spoke calmly letting the words flow past his lips like a morning breeze.

Kami felt the sudden feel of guild overtaking her, "Dammit Ray, don't use that voice." pausing for a moment to recollect her thoughts she continued with a softer tone, "I know. But I don't think you can help." sigh "I'll c'ya later k." side-stepping the tiger she moved to door not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Alright, but if you do want to talk I'm in room 348. 348 DID YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted after her as she disappeared through the door leading to the stairwell. He watched after her before barely catching a "Yeah yeah I heard ya." Smiling he shook his head and started back down to dinner. His foot nudged something and instinctively he looked down to find a silver necklace lying on the ground. "A locket?" speaking aloud he bent down to pick it up. The exterior was dull silver, certain spots were worn leading him to believe someone had owned this for quite a long time. Looking at it carefully he turned it over in his hand still not bothering to open it, there was a picture of a rose engraved on the front and the back was left bare. Taking a quick glance around he made sure nobody was watching before suspiciously opening it. Gasping he traced his finger over the smiling faces in the picture, there was a man with ghost white hair and bright violet eyes his arm draped over a beautiful woman with shinning blue eyes and jet black hair. But what really caught Ray's eye were the small children in the middle, in all there were three. One was only an infant, his hair was neither that of the man's nor the woman's instead there were a few rusty strands contrasting with his bright purple eyes. Next there was a boy probably around the age of 4, bright blue eyes with the same pearly mop as his supposed father the boy sporting a wide grin. Allowing his eyes to wander to last of the smiling bunch his eyes widened in shock, the child was also probably 4 with long ebony hair and bright violet radiating eyes the face being completed with a full on smile. The girl held the infant child and had one arm slung around the other boy in a half embrace. Turning his attention to the other side of the open locket he squinted his eyes in order to make out the small text, growling he closed it when he found the wording to be russian.

"Damn I really need to learn russian!" he complained aloud before tightening his grasp around the small necklace and sliding it into his deep pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many bladers had assembled down in the dinning hall, all starved from their long trip. Senseless chatting was being exchanged between old friends and new. Sighing Kami turned around in her seat and watched as her own team sat stiffly in their spots all reading over their menus and letting out disapproving sighs at the selections. Well actually only Spencer and Bryan were reading their menus. Tala and Kai were fighting over a menu, there was one for each but they both insisted on having the same one. Their squabbling was driving the others crazy but nobody spoke a word of it to the fuming teens.

"Kai don't be an ass and give it back."

"Shut your trap and get your own."

"That is mine."

"Mine now."

"I said GIVE IT!"

"And I said NO!"

"Kai I swear if you don-"

That was it, she couldn't take anymore! And she was gonna kill someone! Standing up she effectively gained the attention of just about every other person in the room, her chair screeching across the hardwood floor. Reaching across the table she snatched the menu away from Kai getting surprised glances from all watching. But she didn't stop there, grabbing either side of it she tore the item straight down the middle with a furious nature After that she shoved a piece at either boy and stormed away but not before stopping in front of them and sneering, "There happy now? You keep up your bickering and I swear to GOD I'm gonna shove those things straight up you ass!"

The whole room was left in an awkward silence, Bryan and Spencer covering their mouths in a desperate attempt to stifle their laughter. Eventually they failed miserably and both bust out laughing, slamming their fists on the table. Everybody else looked at them surprised yet again, 'what in the world is going on here?' seemed to be the thought of the minute. Another sound of screeching echoed before a startled Micah jumped up and dashed after his sister, "Kami wait up!" he yelled confusing everybody even more.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kai and Tala agreed for once on something, their words slicing through the uncomfortable air like a knife.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_Hey all! I bet your weren't expecting that. I hope you all liked it and want to continue reading the story! I added in the little Ray scene too, cause frankly I always thought Ray was awesome! When I first started watching Beyblade I couldn't decide if I liked Kai or Ray better, but obviously I settled on Kai. Which got me off on this whole 'bad boys' kick. Therefore leading me to Tala, Bryan and Spencer! If you have any requests for the next chapter then feel free to tell me!_**

**_Sorry but I might not be able to update right away cause my aunt is in town and I have to let her stay in my room, and the computer I use to type the chapter is in here. -sitting in my bedroom- well actually I'm lying on my bed with the keyboard in front of me. But since she has taken over I won't be able to start working right away but will do my best to update as soon as I can!_**

**_Sorry for all those who don't have an account cause I'm not allowed to reply to reviews at the beginning of my stories anymore. I got this P.M. from this person who said they'd report me if I didn't start following the rules so for the sake of my story I had no choice but to oblige to her wishes. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause anybody...stupid tattle tales..._**

_**Well I'd love to stick around but I wouldn't let myself get up to go to the bathroom until I finished and now I think I may wet myself if I don't get up and go! Oh and please if you have any ideas tell me cause I'm running short! -begs-**_

**_This is Tawnie trying not to pee on my bed. -crosses legs and tries to type faster-_**

**_Oh p.s. I'm gonna add a little intro thing in for Micah. Like I did for Kami at the beginning. So that will be the next update coming soon!...ya know this is kinda cool, i've never done a 'p.s.' during this story. I think I rather like it! _**


	13. Introducing, the better half

Name: Micah Austin Kotai

Age: 17

Weight: 128

Height: 5'5

Eyes: Blue, have a confident happy look to them.

Hair: White, short except for bangs on the left side fall and cover left eye.

Looks: Small build, sharp canine teeth

Tattoos: none

Piercing: left ear lobe

Personality: Easy going, happy, loving, takes great importance in caring for those he loves. Cocky, over confident, sometimes annoying. Talks more than necessary, likes to make stupid jokes. Fighting skills above average (thanx to a personal trainer.)

Wears: White short sleeve shirt, blue vest with white lined pockets, off-white baggy pants. Blue and white 'phat farm' shoes. Necklace with silver chain, bit chip on one side white sun on the other. Blue fingerless gloves.

Misc: Hates to seem pain and blood makes him sick.

Beyblade: White with blue edges and blue scratch marks across the top.

Bit beast: Zaemic (ZAE-MIC)

Sex: Male

Element: Light

Looks: Albino panther (black panthers are 'supposedly' really melanistic leopards) white angel wings, blue tips. Bright blue eyes, blue cuffs on ankles and tail.

Offensive Attacks: razor wing, white flash

Defensive Attacks: Salvation's shield, barrier of radiance

Both: blinding light, white rose mist

Another Misc: Like Kami's '**dark attack'** his '**blinding light**' attack allows him to blind his opponent with a bright flash of light giving him a chance to hide out or attack the helpless blader. Also like Kami, Micah's '**white rose mist**' can protect his blade with a barrier or attack any who get caught in the fog with deadly roses.


	14. Catching Up

Racing through the halls Micah tried his best to keep up with his sister, but at the moment was failing miserably. "She's...a...fast...walker." he panted out trying to catch his breath as well as his twin. "Oh...man...I'm gonna pass out." Leaning against a wall he took deep breath trying his best not to fall on his face. Once again failing he hit the floor in a uneasy '_thump_.' "Ugh! Just leave me hear to die!" he wallowed in his own self pity as he rolled around the floor. Standing he started off again, this time he was walking and not going anywhere fast, "Kami! Kami wait for me!" he yelled after her hoping she would listen.

On the contrary Kami didn't even hear her winded follower, she was already far ahead of him. Not one to rush she set her pace at a fast agitated walk, making sure to keep her footsteps silent. Rounding another corner she growled in annoyance to find she had gone in a complete circle. Turning again she stopped at the end of the hall and smiled to herself, stepping forward she moved to look out the enormous window in front of her. There was a casino in the distance showing off all the bright neon lights, undoubtedly advertising for beer, money, and girls. Shifting her gaze she spotted a cross high up on a far off hill, there were spotlights illuminating the fine craftsmanship. Her gaze began to seem further and further away as she moved to a spot inside her own mind, losing herself deep within thoughts.

'I guess I should really apologize to Rei again. I didn't mean to yell at him, I just hate when people pry. It's as if they're trying to force their way into my life. But I know his intentions were good, and his heart was in the right place. Actually I should be thanking him, for his help all those years ago.'

/Flashback/

_"Why? Why did Kai have to take Black Dranzer back?" sighing Kami slammed her fist against a nearby wall. "Mother help me." she spoke aloud to the spirits, although in the back of her mind she knew they wouldn't reply, they never did. Shutting down she crawled back inside her head to think, 'All those years ago, you told me to do my best. You told me to go out in the world and make something of myself. You made me promise to always stay true and do what was right. You made me vow that I would use Macoah, my gift from you, to show the world that people like us can do good things. That even though we may have a dark nature we could still be kind and gentle, that we could still be true and just. I'm breaking my vow to you, everyday that I go along with this charade it's as if I'm stomping on your grave. But what about my other promise? I am bound to it as well. I made a promise the night of your death that whoever loved me first, could have me. And Kai, Kai was first to love me. First to care. My own grandparents hate me and yet he accepted me. How? How can I follow Kai yet keep my vow to you? I can't. Not like this. He wants me to use Macoah to steal other sacred spirits, steal bit beasts to fuel an evil that I helped to create. Using a fraction of Macoah's power of the darkness mixed in with raw power Black Dranzer was created. And now Kai is using him for evil, the same evil I vowed to never take part in. Why can't Kai see? He is breaking me. Tearing me apart.' Opening her eyes Kami looked down to see her hands shaking uncontrollably. She tried her best to calm herself but nothing helped. "Somebody, please. Help me." _

_"I'll help you." like an angel of light the voice surrounded the panther causing her to turn. _

_"What?" _

_"I said I'll help you." the voice floated gently across the air, followed by the sounds of footsteps. "If you let me." _

_Kami stared at the figure, her eyes trying to pick out who it could be, who would care? Then he appeared, taking a step closer he left himself vulnerable. _

_He came to her when she needed a miracle, he entered her darkness. _

/End Flashback/

Letting her head fall into her hands Kami opened her eyes, looking around she found herself to be back in the hotel. When she felt alone, felt hurt or scared. She would leave the world and go into her own, a place where she didn't have to think, didn't have to feel, didn't have to fight or hurt anymore. She was free. Even if it were only for a second she was free of the bonds that held her, and for that she was grateful. Sighing she pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning on for support and started back down the empty halls. She didn't know how long she had been away this time, it could've been minutes it could've been hours. But right now she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to be free again, she didn't want to deal with Micah, or Tala, or even Kai.

Stepping into the elevator the only thing running through her mind was, 'You don't always get what you want.' She leaned against the wall and waited for the voice she knew was coming, the one she was dreading at the moment. When it didn't come she decided to break the thin ice and start first, "You always did know how to find me. Even when I didn't want to be found."

"Yeah well I guess I have a knack for strays." the usually cheerful voice was cluttered with mixed emotions. "Kami I-" faltering the boy seemed to be searching for the right words for such a tense moment. "I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted to see you again, just wanted to be with you. Your my sister and I love you."

"Micah." she breathed out the word closing her violet eyes, "I wish I could reply in the way you want me to. But I can't, not now anyway. Maybe someday I will heal, maybe someday I'll be able to tell you I love you back. But today isn't that day, and I don't know if that day will ever come. I'm sorry but things have changed, I've changed. I'm not the same little girl I was all those years ago."

"But Kami why can't you be? Why can't you love me too? Why? Just tell me why we can't pick things up where we left off?" his voice was filled with a desperate hope. Hope for a second chance, hope for love.

"It's just the way things are. Some people aren't meant to be happy." Violet eyes flicked open, void of any emotion. Those that were once bright and full of light were now dull and diminished.

"But you are! You're meant to be happy, just like me. And just like dad!" his voice was filled with concern as he watched his sister struggle with life itself.

"Don't you dare bring him into this Micah. You know I don't want to hear of him." her eyes turned deadly and her tone was stern, red lips pursing into a straight taught line.

"Why? He loves you Kami! And so do I, we just want you to come home and be happy." the male practically begged his sister his pleading eyes matching his voice.

"Home?" was the only solemn reply submitted from the dark damsel.

"Yes. With me, and with dad! We're your family."

"No Micah." she remained calm, "_My_ family died a long long time ago. As did my love for either of you."

**_(a/n I'm trying to cut back on drama but I label this as the breaking point...so leave me be. :P)_**

Blue eyes flared with anger, "You stubborn girl!" he yelled reaching over and slamming the 'stop' button on the elevator keypad. The carrier was now immobile leaving the two stranded until somebody selected another destination. Moving forward Micah grabbed his fragile doll of a sister and slammed her against the wall. "That was a long time ago, let it be and leave it in the past! I mean really Kami they're gone, just let it g-"

"You weren't there!" The female exploded in anger, all her feelings festered up and finally she popped. Turning she flipped the situation and slammed her brother painfully against the wall. "You weren't there when a two year old lay dieing alone in a hospital bed! You weren't there when depression over took a mourning mother and she gave in! You weren't there, and he sure as hell wasn't there! But you know what? I was there! I was stuck there. I still am." sinking to the floor she fell to her knees fighting to hold back tears. Crawling backwards she pushed herself against the opposite wall and let her head fall to her hands. Her eyes were filled to the brim but she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't cry in front of him. Letting out a heavy sigh she shook her head in dismay. "I'm so lost Micah."

Micah stood with his mouth open, his body was shaken and he was in a state of utter amazement. The first feeling he felt was pain, but it wasn't physical, it was his heart. It ached with pain for his sister, she was right. They had left her alone and now she was ruined. All those years while he was living life to the fullest she was stuck in a sea of pain and misery, she was drowning. "Kamia I-"

"Just push the button. I don't need pity Micah, and I don't need help." standing she took the task upon herself and slammed the nearest button.

Micah backed himself against the wall. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. Like a toaster the much needed words popped into his head and without thinking he sputtered them out. "They were my family too. I lost a brother and a mother also."

Kami seemed taken off guard, looking up she couldn't help but stare at him incredulously. "You know what, you're right. How selfish of me to keep them all to myself." She laughed a foreign laugh. "They were ours to share right? Well since we're in this whole "sharing" mood how about you take my life." using air quotes on the word sharing her brother watched skeptically as her eyes turned dark with irritation. "Because I sure as hell don't fucking want it." She snapped.

"Kami it's not like I had a choice! I was four years old for Christ's sake, and dad needed me!"

"I was four too Micah." Standing up she stepped away from him acting as if he had a deadly virus. "No. Mom needed you. Jerrod needed you. An-and I needed you. But you were to busy being selfish." As if on queue the moment the words left her lips the elevator let out an obnoxious _'ding'_ and the doors slowly slid open. Spinning around Kami cringed to find the rest of her team standing there staring back at her, "Oh that is just how my life goes." she grumbled pushing her way past the Russians not even giving them a second glance. Storming away she instantly froze at the sound of her full name her whole body clenching.

"KAMIA SYRIA KOTAI!" the voice sounded cold and out of place.

Spinning around she glared darkly at her slightly older brother, he hastily returned the look. "This conversation isn't over yet!" he hissed furiously.

Grinding her teeth together she didn't care to register the looks coming from behind her fuming brother, "Yes. It is. I do what I want, when I want. And I'll be damned if some spoiled brat with a temper is going to tell me otherwise." she used the darkest tone she could muster, even to hear her own voice it seemed out of place. Turning away again she got but two steps before the voice started up again.

"KAMIA!"

"Ya know what. What don't you just leave? It's what you're good at isn't it?" the tone she choose this time was like ice, cutting a deep wound in the other. This time when she turned away she didn't stop at the voice, she just kept walking. Leaving it all behind.

"FINE! BUT DO _YOU_ KNOW WHAT? I'LL SEE YOU AT THE TOURNMENT TOMORROW! AND WHEN I FIGHT YOU I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M JUST AS GOOD AS YOU!!" the owner of the voice glared at the retreating back of his loved one, his breath harsh and erratic from all the fighting. His mouth was open and he was letting air flow in and out making a loud panting noise. Turning he found the group of Russians still standing behind him, curious eyes penetrating his existence.

Laughing nervously he smiled. A big cheesy forced grin. "I'm guessing I have some explaining to do…."

----------------

Kami slammed the door to the hotel entrance open, stomping down the steps she could only play her brother's last words repeatedly through her darkened mind. "We'll see Micah."

'We'll see.'

**_A/N _**

****

**_Yay a new update for you! I'll be honest I didn't think this chapter would come out like this, in fact I didn't plan on this chapter at all! But since I can't sleep in my room thanks to my stupid aunt who overtakes everything! -swears- I'm sleeping in the livingroom and my brother's computer is out here. So I started this chapter and it was going really well and I was using different words for once so I just couldn't stop till I got it done because I didn't want to loose my groove! Hope you liked it even though it was so dramatic and there weren't really any scenes with Kai or Tala. Or Spencer or Bryan. (I wasn't going to say their names right there but they'd feel so left out so I couldn't help myself!) _**

****

**_Either next chapter or the one after I'm going to have a face off in the pre-tournament between Kami and Micah. Ying and Yang! But anyway this chair is so uncomfortable because it's my mum rocking chair. So my ass is sore and my neck and back still hurt from the couch last night. Besides that my older brother is gonna get up soon to leave and don't want him to find me on here and then want to read it or whatever. It's 2:41 a.m. and he is leaving at 3:00 don't ask me why cause I don't know. But usually he works at like 9:00 to 2:00 a.m. unloading trucks at Lowes and stocking shelves. (In the lighting department.) He used to be in lumber but when he got his friend Ben a job they gave Ben the lumber job and moved him to lights...bummer. Although I don't know why cause Ben is literally like 5'1" or less than that and he's 21. Ya know I've never typed bummer before so it's really weird that I did, I mean of all the words why would I pick that one? Well like I said I was in a 'using new words' groove so I guess I'm still there. _**

****

**_Sorry for all that blabbing, it's probably cause I'm so tired. Ya know like when you start saying random stuff, I guess you also do that when typing. But I really should just quit if I'm so tired so I can sleep. Whoa it's now 2:46 meaning I blabbed for like 5 minutes...I must be a really slow typer. But it's probably because I have this habit of when I misspell something I erase the entire word just to change one letter, I could just click on the spot but noooo, I have to do things the hard way. Anyway I'm gonna leave now before I think up something else to type. It seems that every word just brings up something new I could say, and most of the time I do! (Like I just did!) Anyway catcha' later!! _**

****

**_This is Tawnie trying to keep her eyes open. -holds eyelids up- _**

****

**_p.s. I didn't do my usual face that I usually do at least once so I had to. . (see I'm blabbing again! Damn it all!) _**

****

**_p.p.s. I just checked and this authors note is like half a page! Well it's more like three quarters but whatever. Oh and I always wondered if it was 'p.p.s.' or if it was 'p.s.s.' Well I'm pretty sure I've done it both ways before but right now all I can remember is on Family Guy when Stewie goes to London and leaves Brian a letter and you can hear Stewie's voice reading it. (you know how they do that in movie's and stuff) And it says 'p.p.s.' so that's what I'm gonna use. Ya know if you read this whole thing I definitely congratulate you! Just tell me if you did or not k? And I'll really know cause if you did you'll of known to do that cause that means you read this telling you to do so. Okay I'm gone._**


	15. Practice makes perfect

Walking under the night sky Kami looked up to find the stars shinning back at her. Someone had once told her that every time a child was born a new star would light itself, and the star would shine the brightest during the first few years after it's birth. Over the years the star would dull and fade and eventually when the person died the star would fall from the sky erasing the star child from existence. Kami didn't know if that was true of if it was a load of crap but thinking about it now only made her depression grow. 'His star was still bright when it fell. He was still so full of life, so ready to live. It isn't fair that there are losers out there ruining there one chance wasting life away, while there are others fighting to live but they can't. But then again life isn't fair, and that is a lesson everyone must learn. So watch out Micah, because class is in session.'

Stopping she scanned her newly found surroundings, her feet had lead her to a small clearing in what looked like a park dotted with trees. It was probably about midnight meaning that now only the drunks and party hunters would still be out prowling. Thinking for a moment she smirked when realization hit, she was out past curfew. But the best part out the scenario was that she didn't give a damn, it was the honest truth: she didn't give a flying fuck whether Kai yelled at her or not. 'I may of dedicated to my life to him, but I didn't give it to him.' Reaching up she grasped her necklace and pulled it free from her neck the clasp reluctantly freeing the steel loop. Looking down she studied the picture of the darkened sun before flipping it to stare into the deep eyes of her panther. "What do you say Macoah, wanna buff up before we wipe the floor with my deserter brother tomorrow?" The bit started to glow black with an outline of red before fading back to it's original given color. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Go Macoah." she cheered obliging to her beast's wish setting him free to roam the small circle. Watching her blade spin was like watching the sun set over the snow blanketed ground of Russia, the fire of power burning deep within. Using her pale eyes she watched her blade signaling to complete the trickiest of moves, only the best to suffice. "Faster Macoah. We have to be in top shape, failure is not an option." growling she observed as the blade began to increase spin rotation leaving trails of lines burned to the ground. "Oh God, I sound just like Boris." she muttered before letting herself fall to her knees for the second time of the night. Grabbing the sides of her head she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, "What is wrong with me!" her words were more like a lonely statement rather than a question.

"You're to tense." a soft voice answered her rhetorical question.

Looking up Kami scowered the area searching for the intruder, the voice seemed familiar but her head was so jumbled she just couldn't place the sound with the face. Letting her hands fall limply to her lap she turned to face the opposite direction finding herself staring into the same golden orbs. Letting out a breath she hadn't remembered inhaling she felt her shoulders slump and her body relax. "What are you doing out here at this time of night, Rei?" (**_a/n I know in the other chapter I spelt it 'Ray' but to be honest this is more comfortable and I had to go through last time to change it so I'm just gonna keep it this way now, my fingers just find those keys quicker.)_**

"I could ask you the same question." he responded cheerfully cocking his head to the side to get a better look at her lowered face.

"Rei..." a growl emitted from her throat as she looked up to glare at him.

"Okay okay." he back up slightly putting his hands up in defense. "Would you believe it if I told you I was just going out for a midnight stroll?"

Kami stared back at him skeptically awaiting the real answer.

"I didn't think so." sigh "Alright I followed you here." he admitted gaining a look of extreme guilt. "Just wanted to see what you were up to. You seemed really upset when you left the dinning hall."

"Ever hear the old say curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because those are words to live by." she replied smugly, watching his face change from confusion to annoyance.

"Ha ha very funny. Ya know you're a real comedian. In fact you should give up blading and start you own show." he teased back grinning ear to ear.

Rolling her eyes Kami stood before walking to fetch her immobile blade from the pile of dirt it was resting in. Bringing it to her lips she started to blow on it softly watching with amusement as the dust particles take flight. Pulling the edge of her top shirt she wiped away any remaining grime trying her best to ignore the stare burning a hole in her back. Rubbing the object until it started to shine she finally gave in when the other started to give long outdrawn sighs while trying to gain her attention. "What now?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." he started timidly.

"Spit it out already." she sneered through irritation.

"Are you with Kai or Tala? Who was the boy chasing after you? And who are all these people in this locket I found?" finishing he took a deep breath trying to replace all of which he had lost.

"That's not something Rei, that is a bunch of things. Do you really expect me to answer all those, some matters are rather priv- Locket? What locket?" her voice changed dramatically as she looked at him trying to hide her feelings from the tiger.

"This locket." he answered her simply pulling the chain from his pocket the small circular object following slowly coming into view.

As her eyes settled on the jewelry she just about keeled over, her heart felt like it stopped. Swallowing the hard lump in her throat she took a step closer to the calmed neko-jin. Holding her hand out she looked first at Rei and then to her open palm motioning him to follow her actions and do the same with the silver treasure. Her breathing was slow and short, feeling as if her whole life depended on the return of her loved gift. She felt anger stir in the pit of her stomach when Rei shook his head and took a step away from her, golden orbs locking with dull violet. "No, not until you answer my questions." moving quickly he tucked the necklace back into the safety of his pocket before turning back to the glaring panther in front of him.

"Give me the damn locket Rei." her voice was cold and dark her eyes settling on the small lump in the boys pocket.

"Answer my questions." he replied stubbornly sending her his own glare.

"Fine dammit. I want to be with Kai but am forced to be with Tala. The boy chasing me was my twin brother Micah. And the people in the picture are my family. Now give it before I take it." she clenched her fists together tightly the edges of her blade digging into her right hand sending a small wave of pain washing over her arm. Ignoring it she glared at the Chinese man before reopening her hand trying once again for the locket.

"You have a brother? Actually by the looks of this picture you have two brothers." he grinned at her thoughtfully happy with his newfound information.

Wincing visibly Kami turned her gaze to the ground trying to block out the thoughts that were all flooding back.

/Flashback/

"Kami do you love me?" the younger asked his voice slurred slightly as he continued to suck on his sweet piece of candy.

Looking down Kami couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look shinning in the other's purple eyes. He was tugging at her arm trying to walk with quick shorts steps as to keep up with his older sibling. They had gone out for candy again, the shopkeeper had given it to them for free commenting about his love for children. Kami knew that really he felt sorry for the younger, everyone knew the child had cancer and was perceived to die. They felt sorry for the small family and showed their support through various gifts and calls, they pretended to care. In actuality the boy didn't mean anything to them, he was only 2, hadn't done anything worth remembering and probably would never get the chance. After he died they would forget, only speaking about the matter when the occasional newcomer started up about how sad the remaining two seemed. They didn't know the pain, the could never understand.

It had always angered Kami when people say, 'I know how you feel.' She would stare at them with the utmost hate, hating them for every syllable that left their conniving lips. How could they possibly know? They still had their whole family, their whole life ahead of them. Pain was only a concept to them, they could never grasp the true meaning. Sometimes she would wish the hurt them, tear them apart piece by precious piece. Take away everything they had and keep it for herself and then turn to them and say, 'I know how you feel.' But then reality hit and she would scold herself for ever thinking up such a horrid idea, she wouldn't wish her pain upon anybody. She couldn't.

Turning to her brother she smiled as best she could trying not to cry as they returned to their small home. It felt so empty and alone, so full of feelings and the ghost of a haunting past.

"Of course I love you! And don't you ever forget it."

/End Flashback/

"Yes I do." she answered in a hushed tone her eyes glazed over with the pain or remembrance. "Rei just give me the locket. Please." she knew her voice sounded cold but at the same time desperate right now, but she didn't care. She just wanted her family back in her grasp, back in the shelter of her darkness.

Rei smiled at her statement happy to know that Kami wasn't as alone as she let off to be. Safe in the shelter of falseness he handed to locket back to it's thankful owner smiling brightly at her as he did. "C'mon lets get going. You guys have a big match tomorrow right?" turning he started to walk away but stopped when he noticed himself to be along in the action. "You comin'?" he asked not bothering to turn around, he already knew what the other was doing.

Kami stared down at the smiling faces of her past, the happiness she once had was long gone. That was a fact, but nothing would stop her from keeping her vow. She would make something of herself and the first step to the rest of her life was through Micah.

'Jerrod, Mum. This one's for you.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Yeah this is shorter than my last one but I was just burnin' some time before the big beyblade scene. That will be next time and I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. I already have most of it planned out and just need to put it all in words. (hopefully not all the same words.) Once again I stayed up late but this time it's only 2:22. I'm not gonna blab this time cause I'm far to tired, and besides I wasted all my blabbing in the last chapter.**_

_**Kami: You're doing it again...**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Kami: Typing anything that pops into your head, you really didn't have to add in the 'besides' part of that last one.**_

_**Me: -glares- Can it. I'm the author and I can do whatever I want.**_

_**Kami: -sigh- Yeah sure, how many times have I heard that one before...**_

_**Me: Alright alright I'm leaving now. But please I really need some ideas cause I'm runnin' low!**_

_**This is Tawnie trying not to blab. -thinks...'clear mind'-**_


	16. The ultimate face off

Stepping into the bright lights of the arena Kami was tempted to shield her eyes, but that was out of the question. Such an act would show weakness to not only her opponent but to everyone in the stands. Her sensitive ears picked up all the cheers and boos coming from the fans watching as she and her team entered the stadium. But at the moment she wasn't focusing on all the yelling fans, wasn't staring back at all the lights shinning down on her, wasn't listening to the, in Kami's opinion, obnoxious announcers. The only thing on her mind right now was her waiting opponent, Micah. He was standing on his end of the dish with a bored expression gracing his features. Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye she turned her head to see the rest of her team taking a seat on the bench, observing the scenery.

"Thought you were gonna chicken out!" Micah yelled across the dish trying to irritate his usually calm and collected sister.

"No, that's more your style. Now isn't it?" she shot back glaring at him while moving to take her place.

Having his plan backfire leaving Micah overly annoyed he tightened his blue gloves and glared at his sibling, "Let's just get this over with."

Moving to the dish Kami turned so that she was facing the right, taking her usual fighting position. (**_a/n don't think I told you but Kami fights facing either the right or left. She only faces forward when she needs more power or becomes angered_**) Closing her eyes she waited for the announcers to start their usual rituals. As predicted Jazzman approached the dish from the side, mic in hand. "Okay, are you all ready?" he paused listening to the screams of the adoring fans, "Here we have the first battle of the pre-tournament line-up, and it's going to be both powerful and mind-blowing!" he yelled over the continuous noises the crowd insisted on making. "But first lets introduce out two starting bladers!"

"This is Brad Best and I'm hear with my co-host A.J. Topper!"

"Mind-blowing is right Jazzman, this is gonna be one heck of a battle!" A.J. added in his voice squeaking slightly.

"But before we can begin lets take a look at what we've got! And you know what they say A.J."

"No, what?"

"Ladies first!"

"Oh yeah, I knew that. First up we have Kami from the Blitzkrieg Boyz, her wicked blade skills matched only by her nasty attitude. Although Kami has been blading the whole of her life she still remains a mystery in the blading world. Switching from offense to defense knowing what will happen next is practically impossible. Not much of a talker, but ya know blading is a whole different story!" A.J. started off on the first of Kami's stats.

"And with her bit beast Macoah at her side she's the trap card of the tournament. You'll never know what she has in store for her next victim, I know this much; I wouldn't want to run into her in a dark alley." Brad finished up acting as if the two were a married couple.

"Um, don't you mean opponent Brad?" A.J. questioned turning to face his pumped co-star.

"Oh right, sorry I guess I just go caught up in the moment. Now let's see who Kami's bold adversary is, shall we. WHOA! Either there's a mistake or I need some glasses, because it says here that Kami will be taking on her own brother! Micah Kotai."

"And if you read further you'll see that not only is it her brother it's her _twin_ brother! Talk about sibling rivalry."

"Micah is a literal unknown in the big leagues, but he just may make a name for himself if he can steal the victory from his very capable sister. Micah is famous for his confident and even cocky personality. And his own bit beast isn't something to laugh at. Zaemic will tear anything to shreds with his notorious white flash attack."

"Watch out world this is going to be one heck of a face off!"

"You can bet your bottom dollar on it A.J." Brad finished off leaving the rest to Jazzman.

"Okay bladers are you ready?" he turned switching he view from one sibling to the other. Micah nodded his head and grinned wide, "Let's do this." Turning Kami sent Micah a dark glare before nodding her head and pulling free her necklace which also doubled as her ripcord. Shifting her gaze she closed her eyes for concentration waiting for the annoying announcer to shut up and let her blade. "Alright. On you marks, 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" he yelled into the mic the rest of the crowd joining into the launch sequence.

"Now Kami I'll show everyone I'm just as good as you. Maybe even better!" he yelled across to his seemingly distracted sister. "Go Zaemic! Let's show her what we're made of!" Micah cheered as his blade hit the dish spinning into action.

"Micah." Kami started turning to look at her brother a smirk playing across her lips, "I doubt you're as good as me, and I _know_ you're not better."

"Now Macoah, tear him apart." Kami spoke to her beast still using trademark tone, calm and deadly. The blades collided with each other sending shockwaves of power rolling throughout the stadium. The two continued to grind on each other, neither blader showing any sign of backing down. Sparks started to fly as the two sent menacing glares at each other. Determination flashed through Micah's eyes as he called out for his beast, "Zaemic lets finish her off!" he yelled his blade starting it's reaction to his call. The middle started to glow a light blue before surrounding the entire blade in the heavenly aura. Bright white shot from the middle of the blade leaving Kami's eyes burning slightly, 'dammit.'

Turning to stare at her brother she cursed inwardly when she found him beginning to glow with the same light. Looking up he smirked at her as if to say, nice knowing you. "ZAEMIC, BLINDING LIGHT ATTACK!" he yelled wasting all the air in his lungs before inhaling to gain more. 'Oh shit.' was the only thought that raced through the black panthers mind as she back away slightly, 'this isn't going to be good.' Finding her own thought as an understatement Kami growled when a light so bright it hurt surrounded her. Pulling her hand up she desperately tried to shield herself from the overwhelming beam. Only faintly could she hear her teammates growl and curse, but the thought of her team was cut short when her brother's voice sliced through barely reaching her ear. "What's the matter Kam? Afraid of the light!" he teased her wickedly his voice flooding into her mind.

Stepping back Kami barely caught herself from falling off the edge of the podium, trying to stand up to face her foe. She could make out the sound of blades grinding and she knew Macoah was taking the whipping of a life time from Zaemic. She couldn't let him beat her, she had to fight him back. "I will win, for you." she promised quietly her hand reaching to find the silver locket tucked away in her pocket. Her fingers closed around the chain and she pulled it out daring to catch a glimpse of the shinning metal. Flipping it open she stared at the smiling face of her younger brother his eyes begging for her to continue. "MACOAH!" she screamed out to her blade as she was still unable to see it for herself, feeling his darkness surround her she smiled inwardly, 'I can always count on you, my friend.' Her long hair floated around her like a cape blowing in the wind, the dark aura beginning to glow brighter than before. 'Now Macoah. The light will meet you.' Turning now to face forward she heard several gasps coming from the fans and other bladers, "I'll win even if it takes every ounce of my power." Opening her eyes she found herself staring at her bewildered brother, his light starting to dull in comparison. "Macoah, Dark attack." her voice was barely above a whisper as her own power started to fill the room leaving it in her world of darkness, like a night without a moon or any stars.

"Whoa A.J. who turned out the lights?"

"The lights are still on my friend, what your witnessing is the strength of an angry panther." he replied his voice fading into the colorless room.

Kami turned to find her brother in his own desperate situation, he was looking around trying his best to create even the smallest bit of light for comfort. "What's the matter Micah? Afraid of the dark." her tone changed from innocent to evil in-between leaving her twin with the feeling of chills running down his spine. Taking the moment to her advantage Kami let her head fall back, slowly allowing the darkness to calm her and eventually it engulfed her completely, leaving Micah to scower his surroundings searching. "No need to search brother, I'm right here." Feeling breath ghost over his ear Micah spun around his eyes useless in the unlit stadium. The minute his attention left his blade Kami ordered Macoah in, "Take him out." she whispered her soft voice floating through the air.

The sounds of grinding caused Micah to turn again searching for his blade in the blanket of black, being connected to his blade he felt contact in his lower gut causing him to grasp his stomach in pain. There was an animalistic screech and then the darkness started to fade, all of it being absorbed back into the blade from which it had been unleashed. Micah gasped at the sight the greeted his frightened eyes, staring up he found himself confronted by Macoah the large cat looking enraged. His deep eyes were burning with anger, black fur standing on end, wings spread, long tale lashing from side to side, and sharp teeth gleaming in the renewed light. Letting out another scream the cat dove forward the blades colliding again, Micah stumbled back gripping his face in pain. Pulling his hand back he found it covered with blood, the thick substance falling from the scratch across his cheek. "Shit." he swore turning to glare at his amused sister. "Fine two can play at that game. ZAEMIC!" he called his voice echoing through the building reverberating back to reach the blade.

Macoah dived again but found himself stopped short, violet eyes turned towards the sky observing the scene. Kami glared at the arrival of Zaemic the white cat growling warningly at Macoah. The majestic creature had its own wings reaching, claws out, and fangs ready to sink into the darker copy. "Zaemic finish them off!" she heard Micah yell out, turning she didn't even have a chance to speak before she was thrown back to the ground landing painfully on her side. Growling she pushed herself from the floor and sent her brother a deadly look, "You'll pay for that one. Macoah show them what real power looks like!" she sneered her eyes never turning from her twin.

"Remember Kami, you'll always be my little sister." Micah taunted, his face then stiffening as he focused on the matter at hand. "Now Zaemic go!" Micah called not wanting to be caught off guard as his sister had been, his returned her glare hastily their gazes locking with one another. Like clash of the titans the two spirits collided sending both of the siblings flying towards the ground, a fog landing over the arena. As the mist started to clear people strained to see who was left, many gasps left awed lips as their eyes spotted two motionless figures but at the same time two spinning blades.

"Oh my gosh! Will you look at this, the bladers are down but the blades refuse to stop spinning!" Jazzman yelled waving an arm through the air frantically. "I guess we just wait it out then." his voice quieted as he stared confused not really sure of what to do.

Micah lay still on the ground blood falling from various wounds, bruises already starting to form. He didn't stir nor make a peep he just lay still basking in the fact that he almost won. "So close." the words escaped his dried lips as he groaned quietly in pain, his blade beginning to slow.

Kami had fallen just a few feet in front of her team, they hid the shock from their faces and used all their will not to move to help her as they always had before. Their bodies were tense as they watched the emotionless figure lying stiffly on the hard ground, 'No. Not until it's over.' the thought graced through each mind settling them slightly. Their ears twitched when a pained moan floated through the air barely reaching their drums.

Opening her eyes Kami looked around, her first feeling being pain and the next was contentment. Using all her power she pulled herself up managing to get to her hands and knees. Falling backwards she sat nimbly on her knees the balls of her feet keeping her steady, her head tilted back causing her hair to fall from her pale face. Showing the scratch Zaemic had created on her right cheek and the blood falling from her mouth. Groaning she pushed herself to her feet her body begging her to lie back down, to give in to sleep. Stumbling forward she almost fell flat on her face, thankful she hadn't she moved towards the dish dragging her feet the entire way. The moment she stepped up to her original place she watched stunned as her brother's blade slowed and fell silently announcing her the winner. She couldn't help but grin staring as her brother struggled to his feet to reclaim his battered possession, sliding into the dish she pick up Macoah who was teetering on his last ounce of strength. Moving onward she picked up Zaemic, with much trouble she started to crawl out of the dish slipping several times. She looked up to find her brother on his hands and knees at the edge his arm extended to her, nodding gratefully she used the leverage and pulled herself up and out almost landing on her face.

Sitting down next to Micah she reached over and placed the object back in his eager palm, her gaze locking with his own. Watching his face with amusement she smirked when his eyes widened and he looked down to his hand. Wrapped around his blade was a locket, it was silver with a rose engraved on one side. Opening it his eyes filled with tears at the sight, his mouth quickly dry. "Kami I can't take this." he turned to her, surprised to see her smiling at him.

"It's yours now. You were right, they were ours to share." nodding slightly she reached out to close his hand around the object smiling when he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank-you."

"I love you." pulling back Micah looked at her stunned. 'Did she just say?' Realization hit and he pulled her into another hug his strength returning to his deadweight body. "You may be older." looking at her he raised an eyebrow at the smirk plastered on her face, "But you'll always just be second best." she finished her eyes gleaming playfully.

"You remembered!" he cheered jumping up and pulling her to her sore feet. "I thought you had forgotten." he grinned widely at her thinking back on the old saying they had started, turning it into their own silent way of showing affection.

"I never forget anything Micah." she grinned starting to walk back towards her surprised team. "Catcha' later."

'It's true I never forget anything, but how I wish to GOD that I could.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Yeah I know it was horrible but leave me alone, these late night things are killing me! Besides that they're really starting to catch up with me and my weary body. It was better...-glares- You see I had started it before and it was coming out perfectly. So I saved it to a floppy disc like usual, since I'm not on my computer I have to use one. And when I went back it wouldn't work, damn thing. So then I had to start over and I'm so pissed! All the other things on that disc work just not that! Why dammit, WHY? Anyway I'll catcha' you all next chapter.**_

_**This is Tawnie trying not to smash the damned floppy disc, -swears and starts to bend the disc-**_


	17. Superstar

**_A/N Yay my beta hath returned! So happy, -hugs mafianerd- And thanx to her you all have a new chapter!_**

* * *

Walking into the hotel Kami followed the rest of her team quietly; she refused any help with walking. At the moment she was more stumbling than anything else, using Kai's back for support more than once. The battle hadn't gone how she had planned but she still loved every minute of it. The best part of the situation is she had found a worthy opponent whom had almost smudged her perfect record. In time she knew her brother would gain more strength posing as an even bigger threat, but that was all just part of blading.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see the receptionist from earlier staring at her a smile playing across her lips. She seemed to be debating on whether she should stand her post or engage in a quick visit. She must have decided on the latter because seconds later she was bounding up to the team her face showing her obvious excitement.

At first Kami thought the woman was going to tackle her and was only happy when she just grabbed her hand and began to shake it. "That was amazing! That has got to be one of the most jaw-dropping battles I have ever witnessed." she continued the world around her fading, "I had no idea that the boy would be so powerful, and then he almost had you but you pulled through in the end." she finished using frantic hand movements as to further her point.

Nodding Kami smirked at her team who were watching in a jealous fashion, "Yeah. It was pretty good."

"Good? It was great!" she paused for a moment biting on her bottom lip, "Do you think I could get your autographs for my little sister. She just thinks the world of you guys." she stared at the team hopefully.

Kami turned to her team and flashed them a suggestive look, before turning back to the ecstatic woman and sighing. "Sure no problem." she replied simply trying to hide her fatigue. The woman's face lit up before she jogged back over to her desk almost knocking over an elderly couple in the process.

Like a flash she was back panting slightly from her return sprint, holding out a pen and pad of paper she looked up with flushed cheeks. "Thanks." gasp "This really means a lot."

Scribbling her name neatly Kami tossed the pad and pen to Kai who snorted before signing his own name. Reaching over he passed it across Tala to Bryan instead, earning a warning glare from the captain. Bryan gave a small smirk before jotting down his version of a signature and passing it back to Tala. Spencer gained it last and tilted his head to the side studying the pad before signing, letting out a small chuckle he handed it back to the grinning worker. She accepted it gratefully and gave them a bow before rushing off to her desk her manager having spotted her fooling around.

Waiting till she was out of earshot Spencer smirked deviously before turning to Bryan, "Jeez, you sure do like to write your name. You been practicing?" he teased trying to stifle his building laughter.

"Shut up."

"And yet you don't deny it." Spencer continued, enjoying the embarrassment Bryan was receiving along with the questioning looks from the rest of the team.

"I said shut up!" Bryan yelled his cheeks turning crimson as he tried to hide his humiliated look.

"Whatever you say, superstar."

Growling Bryan pushed his way to the front and began to walk faster leaving the rest to stare at his retreating back. Sighing Kami winced as pain shot through her cheek bringing her attention back to her own problems. Stopping in mid-stride she stopped to lean against a nearby wall her legs threatening to collapse under her weight. Screwing her eyes shut tightly she tried to will the pain away wishing it to stop. The rest of her team didn't seem to notice as they all continued their path down the bright hallway.

Clenching her fists she winced when she felt a hand brush the exposed wound on her face. Her eyes shot open and narrowed slightly to find icy blue staring back at her, sighing she still made no attempt to pull away instead giving the owner a warning look. Tala on the other hand didn't seem to notice as he traced his fingers of the three slits on the pale face ignoring the look he was receiving.

Feeling nausea rising in her gut Kami yanked her head to the side trying to push pass Tala who pinned her back to the wall with ease. She wasn't in any state to argue let alone fight with him. Growling she tried pushing him back his loose grip turning to steel instantly. Barely catching a whimper before it erupted she glared at him before trying again this time pushing harder, she wasn't about to let him back her into the corner it had taken so long to get out of. "Tala back off." she sneered angrily pushing forward again.

"Hey, our deal isn't through yet now, is it?" he responded smoothing leaning down placing a chaste kiss on the painful scratch.

Pulling her head back to the other side Kami surveyed the situation for any means of escape, finding none she started to tense as Tala moved in closer ignoring her struggling. Closing her eyes Kami frowned when she felt no contact, slowly opening her violet orbs she stared unbelieving at the scene playing out in front of her. Spencer was standing in front of her in a protective way Tala pulling himself up off the floor. His head snapped up and he stepped forward to Spencer getting into the blonde's face.

"What the hell Spencer?" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"She told you to back off." the lean teen (**_a/n damn the rhymes!_**) stepped forward pushing his chest against Tala's.

"This isn't any of your fucking business so just go back to your room and stay out of it!"

"Yeah, well I'm making it my business. She needs rest and I'm gonna make sure she remains undisturbed until her health is fully recovered. You have a problem. Deal with it." Spencer growled turning and softly ushering Kami along with him his touch remaining gentle.

Walking away Kami couldn't resist chancing a look, turning she stared past Spencer to see Tala staring after them surprise evident on his face. It had been along time since Spencer had stood up to him like that, too long. Sighing in relief Kami was tempted to turn around and glomp Spencer like no tomorrow, he had just saved her again. Like all the other times in the abbey when he had risked his own neck to save hers. She had done the same for him, for all of them but still she felt blessed every time. It just felt nice to know somebody cared enough about her to help her, to love her.

"You okay kid?" Spencer broke the silence as they reached the elevator stepping in together.

"I'm fine." she replied softly. Waiting longer she started to bite on her lip when nothing more came from the elder, deciding to break the ever thickening ice she leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry."

Spencer seemed taken back as he stared at her out of the corner of his blue eye, "For what?"

"Getting you into trouble, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." she lowered her head suddenly feeling ashamed; she knew that little stunt wouldn't slip by Tala unpunished.

"You didn't do anything. He was getting on my nerves anyway." his gazed toward the wall frowning slightly, now it was he who felt the guilt. "Look Kam, I'm sorry I got you into this whole mess. It just sounded like the right thing to do at the time, I guess I was just being selfish. Letting my old feelings for Kai get in the way, I didn't want him to hurt you like he did to us." letting out a deep sigh he continued speaking, softer this time, "Although in the back of my mind I kinda knew all along, that he would never hurt you like that. I just…I just want you to be happy, you deserve it."

Stunned Kami turned to look at the usually stoic teen, "Thanks Spence, it means a lot to me." smiling up at him she let herself lean against him her head resting on his arm, "You'll always be my brother, and…" She paused. "…I'll always love you." her calmed tone matching into the serene moment perfectly. Spencer smiled back and moved his arm to wrap it around her softly pulling her closer to him.

Leaning into the half embrace she let out a content sigh trying her best to stay awake until they reached their room. Her lids felt like lead as she slowly drifted only to be snapped back awake by the same annoying '_ding_' as before. Growling in irritation she pulled away and straightened regaining her usual cold expression for appearance sake, she didn't want the whole world knowing about her weakness.

The doors slid open to reveal the Majestics speaking with none other than Micah. 'Great, just what I needed.' Kami did her best to keep as quiet as she could hoping to slip by unnoticed: no such luck. "Kami! We were just talking about you." Micah smiled at her happily.

"Great." she muttered quietly rolling her eyes and turning away. All the movements were killing her head and she had to clench her fists to keep from grasping her head in pain. Staring at her brother she couldn't help but smirk at his tattered clothes and battered body, the scratch on his left cheek identical to the one on her right. Cocking her head to the side she only realized he was speaking when she noticed his lips were moving and yet she still didn't hear him.

"What?" she asked quietly regretting it instantly.

"I said that when I left I came here and met these guys, Enrique said you two dated. Why didn't you tell me." he used a hurt tone pouting slightly.

Growling Kami sent Enrique a deadly glare, "Because it never happened." she shot out venomously refraining from tackling the blonde and tearing him to shreds. "And it never will." she added in watching as Enrique opened his mouth to speak. Hearing Johnny snort she turned to her glare to him, "What so funny McGregor?"

"Nothing." Turning to face Enrique he place a hand on the others shoulder, "Sorry Enrique but Kami is to involved with Kai _and_ Tala to have time for anyone else." his cocky voice grated Kami's nerves as she tried her best to hide the surprise in her voice.

"What are you talking about Johnny?" Oliver questioned amusement gleaming in his blue eyes his gaze switching from the salamander to the panther and back again.

"It's obvious that something is going on with Kai, and besides that while I was downstairs a minute ago I saw Tala kiss her." Mock was evident in his voice making Kami cringe.

'Dammit how could he have seen that. He must've been behind us and then taken the stairs.' her mind was flipping through loops trying to think up a logical answer drawing a blank she closed her eyes and pulled away into her mind letting her instinct take over.

"What I do is none of your fucking business McGregor. And besides that nothing is going on with either Kai or Tala, you must be more of a fool then I thought." she hissed her voice sounding as if she was listening from a distance.

"Nothing huh? Well people don't go around kissing each other for nothing." he retorted a smug look finding its way to the show case of his face.

"Nice try McGregor but you couldn't have seen anything because Kam has been with me since we left the tournament and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Tala. So why don't you try another one." Spencer stepped up his imposing form casting shadows of the Scot.

"Stop lying I just saw it happen!" Johnny finally lost his temper hating the fact these two were persecuting him of a lie he didn't commit.

"Now now Johnny, if they say it didn't happen then it must be the truth. Besides that do you have any proof for you vicious accusations?" Robert stepped in his tone still holding the snobbish note it had held all those years ago.

"Well no…but I know what I saw and the damn wolf did kiss her!" he all but shouted his face turning red as his Scottish blood got the best of him.

It was Kami's turn to gain a smug look as she started away Spencer leading, "Whatever you say, whatever you say." She couldn't help but smirk when she heard Johnny raging behind them and the rest of his team desperately trying to calm him before he demolished the hotel. Her victory quickly faded as she felt the same dizziness and nausea rising in her gut as her world started to spin in a mass of noise and color. Falling forward she felt her body make contact with the fabric of Spencer's shirt the scent of the blonde surrounding her and she tried her best to stand straight again.

His voice broke through the barrier of sickness and she had to think back before she realized what he had said, "You okay?"

Pulling herself up she took in a deep breath before nodding and continuing down the hallway ahead of him this time. She knew she probably looked like a stumbling, staggering pathetic mess but right now all she could concentrate on was moving. Her failing streak seemed to continue as she feel forward again, the last thing she remembered was her body connecting with the hard floor as it rushed up to meet her lithe form. A familiar voice calling for her, a soft touch, and then darkness.

'Help me.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Sorry for not updating for so long but I was just being so lazy and couldn't come up with any ideas...I have little parts thought up that I've been wanting to add in but I set the correct atmosphere for the situation. So anyway I'm gonna go and sleep. It's only 12:41 but I'm beat from jumping on the trampoline for an hour, I went out at 10:00 and stayed out until about 11:02 or sometime to that effect. Add in the factors that it's all snow and ice outside and gets to be about -11 below and I think I've earned it...and some hot chocolate but right now I'm to lazy to get up and make it. **_

_**My stupid cats are using me as a jungle gym once again and my leg is asleep. Ya know I have four cats living in my room...two litter boxes and only one thing for food and water which I must refill constantly. (We used to have only one litter box but when we brought in the kittens we had to get a smaller one for them to be able to get in and out...although it's really funny to watch my bigger cat to try and go to the bathroom in that one, he's like twice the size of the thing itself) Anyway Turtle, Johnny (ironic ne?) Bacon, and Jack are all ready for bed, my bed that I have to share with the little ankle biters! . Of all the tons of cats we have outside I got stuck with these four! Why GOD Why? (two regular names and two crazy, the girls have the weird ones and the boys have the normal...) Well I'm gonna go now.**_

_**This is Tawnie logging off -mouse click-**_


	18. Run

Shooting up straight Kami breathed heavily her body covered in a cold sweat. 'Damn that dream. I've already lived that nightmare once why am I cursed to go through the hell again.' her pondering was cut short by the dryness of her throat. Looking around she found herself to be in her shared hotel room, she was now in her under-clothes consisting of a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. She had learned long ago that the more clothes you wear the better, layers of protection is what they had become. Aware of the heat vibrating from her body she pushed the heavy comforter away from her sweat soaked form and let her legs fall over the edge of the bed. The minute she put to much weight on her feet she fell back landing in a kneeling position. Trying again she moved slower and let her body adjust to her stance before starting a slow stride towards the bathroom. Unbeknownst to her two pairs of eyes followed her and it wasn't until a hand settled on her shoulder did she notice. One shouldn't startle a sick person the outcome being a frightened panther whipping around and throwing water all over a surprised falcon.

"Bryan you scared me." she spoke her soft voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah and you soaked me. So I think we're even right?" he replied using his sleeve to wipe the water from his face ignoring his drenched shirt.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize," a new voice entered the conversation Spencer stepping up behind Bryan, "just get your cute little butt back in bed and we'll be fine."

"But-"

"No buts now get moving." Spencer demanded using Bryan's shoulder as an arm rest. The panther let out a low growl before walking past the two cursing the entire way. Their eyes followed her watching until she got into bed, turning their gazes towards each other they smiled before shaking their heads moving back to the small table where they had originally been playing a game of poker.

The minute Kami lay down their door, that had remained unlocked for this very reason, swung open. Kai moved quickly towards her his eyes dangerous, "What happened?" he asked coldly making her cower away from him slightly.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Again." he added in the last bit through spite causing to smaller to wince visibly.

"I just don't feel well is that okay with you or do I have to ask permission to be sick as well?" regaining confidence she sat up and glared back at him angry he was mad at her for being sick of all things.

His eyes seemed to soften slightly as he sat down on the edge of her bed reaching out to stroke her cheek softly. "No. I was just worried." pausing for a minute he waited his eyes never leaving hers. Letting out a sigh he decided to take the first step, "How about we just apologize and forget about the whole thing?" Kami knowing he was talking about the Tala thing nodded hastily, waiting for his apology. When none came she turned her head to the side and almost chocked on her spit when he spoke again. "Well go ahead. I'm listening."

He wanted her to apologize? For what? She had only slept with Tala for his fucking battle, the one he has to have. The one he's been ignoring her for, for weeks. "I'm not saying sorry for anything. I did nothing wrong!"

"What do you mean you did nothing wrong?" Kai shot up ignoring Tala whom had just entered, "You fucking slept with Tala for Christ's sake!"

Clenching her fists Kami jumped up moving to stand in front of him, "Don't talk about shit you don't understand." she hissed angrily.

"Oh what don't I understand? That you decide to go off and fuck with anybody you want!" he yelled back earning glares from the other three who sat watching.

"You know what." Kami started her voice calm again, leaving it at that she pushed past him. Moving to the door she yanked it open only stopping to pull on her shoes.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Kai snarled angrily.

"To hell with this! And to hell with you! I QUIT!" she yelled surprising Kai. Flashing a small look of sorrow towards Bryan and Spencer she stormed out slamming the door behind her: hard.

Tala watched after her guiltily, 'I had never meant to ruin her relationship with Kai. Well if you could call it a relationship. It was just supposed to be fun, but I guess I was just thinking of myself again. I guess it doesn't matter that I don't get her in the end. Besides I'm in lust, Kais in love.' Tala surged with anger, grabbing Kai he shoved him against the wall making the other growl and try to shove him away. Giving him a violent shake Tala shouted over the other's cursing, "NO. LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" calming some he started again, "She fucking did it for you. You're such an idiot."

"What are you talking about Valkov?"

"I'm saying that the only reason Kami did anything was for you, you selfish bastard. I blackmailed her into being with me, told her I would take you out if she didn't. She did it for you and your damned dream and now you go and drive her away. That's a real good fucking job Hiwatari." pulling away Tala let out a deep breath slumping down on the bed in regret.

Kai felt as though he had been slapped in the face, 'For me?' Pushing from the wall Kai dashed to the door and pulled it open, a voice stopping him. "Where are you off to?" Spencer questioned from his spot in the corner. All eyes turned to Kai and he stared back at them determination written on his face.

"To get her back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuming Kami stomped through that halls of the hotel ignoring that fact that she was only in shorts and a tank top, her look was enough to scare off any who dared to think of commenting. Slamming her fist on the elevator button she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the mechanical box to respond to the call. Hearing the 'ding' she stepped up as the door slid back reveling a disturbing scene. Enrique of the Majestics having a full on make out session with a hotel maid, both turning to stare at her in shock. Her blood started to boil just at the sight and she clenched her fists trying to keep herself restrained, "Get a fucking room the place is full of them!" she all but shouted at the two turning away and heading for the stair well.

_Tell me what have I done,_

_To anger you now?_

Jumping over the first stack of stairs she let out a hiss when the old pain in her right ankle resumed, seeming to pick up wherever it had last left off. Looking down she cursed inwardly to find her brace missing, they must've removed it when they put me to bed. Scrunching her nose she rubbed her rough hand over her face stopping to cover her pale eyes the shadow of her appendage giving off some comfort. Letting out a deep breath she moved her hand running it threw her tousled hair not bothering to move her bangs that remained covering her eyes. Her emotions were like her hair, tangled in a mess, a knot so tight that not even the finest comb could sort them free.

_I've done all you've asked,_

_Stayed true to my vow._

Hearing the sound of the door knob turning she shifted her gaze to the white door that stood only a few mere steps away from her position. She knew she looked something awful and that her appearance at the moment could put her image in jeopardy but at the moment she didn't care. She was mad as hell and if anyone had a problem they would just have to deal with it, or she would help them find a way. An imposing shadow fell across her figure and she couldn't help but tense at the look the other was handing to her. Backing away she felt her foot find the beginning of the next flight, her mind shut down and she reacted only on instinct. Run.

_I've worked my whole life,_

_Around all of your needs._

To any by standers it would look like a black blur whizzing by, but Kami could see every object perfectly giving her just enough time to dodge anything that may find itself in her path. Jumping over numerous amounts of stairs she caught the sound of her name echoing throughout the well before the scuffling of feet soon followed. She had never been one to run from a challenge but this was one that she couldn't meet, wouldn't meet. Years at the abbey had indeed paid off, she wasn't afraid, more as she was confused. Should she be angry with him? Feel hurt or betrayed? Perhaps she should even feel happy that he cared enough to come after her. There were so many feelings that she still didn't understand, so many things she had yet to come to terms with.

_Turned on those I loved,_

_Committed heart blackening deeds._

Jumping the last set of steps she looked at her choices, one sign read, 'lobby' whereas the other read 'exit'. Knowing the lobby was bound to be full with fans or fellow bladers she used her foot to kick open the exit door thanking GOD it wasn't an alarmed one. The alley she found herself in was dark and damp reminding her all to much of the abbey, the scent even the same almost identical. Her stomach churned in disapproval as she looked first to the left and then to the right checking for any offending persons. Finding none she turned right the darkness seeming to be her only comfort in this moment of desperation. Just before the door closed behind her she heard her name being called one last time, pretending to be oblivious to the other she continued on further into the hellish surroundings she had found herself in.

_Don't you see,_

_I'd kill even the purest living dove._

Stopping she let herself fall against the brick wall for support, the color had long ago faded away leaving a moldy looking green to the eyes of the night. The smell seemed to thicken the deeper she delved into the alleyway, she could hear the growls of stray cats along with the scurrying feet of rats their screeches piercing her ears like a knife pressed to flesh. Closing her eyes she sank down to the ground stopping in a crouching position not trusting the worth of whatever muck crawled about the stone ground. She couldn't hear Kai anymore, he must've went in the opposite direction. By now he was probably walking around the town center cursing her for disobeying him. 'Heh, I wouldn't doubt it. Have I ever done anything to make him happy?'

_And all that I've done_

_Is All For The Sake Of Love_

Letting her mind wander Kami didn't even hear the sound of quiet footsteps as they approached her in her time of weakness. She didn't sense the presence of the other, that is until a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to her feet slamming her against the wall: hard. Violet eyes shot open danger flashing through them as she gave a deadly look to the imposter. 'What the fuck?' Her mind raced as she stared at the unfamiliar face of a man, actually he was probably a teenager her age or maybe older. 19 at the very most. His hair was bleached blonde with blood red tips, it was in a spiked fashion his face in full view. A twisted smirk played across his lips. Breath ghosted over her lips as he spoke his voice loud and obnoxious, "Look what we have here boys. A little stray pussy wandered into our turf, how about we show her how we welcome cats around here." his left hand moved from her shoulder to her chest groping her left breast giving it a rough squeeze. It wasn't until she heard chuckles did Kami realize she wasn't alone with this creep, looking past him she counted 4 other teenagers all staring with amused eyes. Some licked their lips while others gave crude gestures yelling out to what she supposed was the leader. "Oi Wiley do I get to fuck her next?" one shouted his eyes scanning over the panther's form with a lustful hunger.

The one known as Wiley just smirked, "Sure Derrick as soon as I'm done. Everyone will get a go." His generosity made all the others howl and cheer all patiently awaiting their turn. Moving forward the slime planted a kiss on Kami's lips pulling back he stared at her angered expression. Shaking his head while letting out a laugh he licked the side of her face his disgusting breath reaching her nostrils with an unforgettable force. He then moved to press kisses along her jaw line until he reached her ear, giving it a soft nip he whispered. "Don't worry babe it'll be fun."

Kami didn't like his tone and by now was ready to kill. Using this time to her advantage she brought her left fist up letting it connect with his gut. The teen fell backwards grasping his stomach in pain as he coughed trying to regain composure. "Little bitch." he spat out standing straight his eyes dangerous, "C'mon boys let's teach her how we do it downtown." Moving forward the 5 closed in all looking ready for a fight. Kami just smirked her fangs peaking out from behind her lips, she had a lot of built up rage and these fags had caused her to snap.

'Fools'

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**Ah-Ha! I bet you all weren't expecting that! Well to be honest I wasn't either until not to long ago and then I was like, 'I got it!' Anyway sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know I'm a lazy good for nothing idiot but at least I'm a typing idiot. **_

_**I got spoiled this year, everyone is talking about how cool all my gifts are, AND HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DAMMIT! ...Anyway I gotta go so catcha' later.**_

_**This is Tawnie trying to peak at her damn presents...-wrapping paper crinkles- **_

**_p.s. Merry Chirstmas to all of my friends and readers...whom I consider friends! _**

**_p.p.s. I never do this whole 'pps' thing...except that one time I had a really long authors note and was just droning on and on...Anyway if you're a yaoi fan I just uploaded a one shot call, Strategy with Tala and Bryan. It's a lemon! _**


	19. Fountain of Truth

Kami didn't exactly know how she had ended up in any of this, but she did know that since the start of the small fight she had received more hits than had been planned. Normally she would've taken street punks like this out in no time at all, training all day every day all day for 12 years did that to you. And even after she left the abbey she and Kai would still train around the clock to stay in top shape. But still she couldn't seem to focus on this battle it was different, all she could think about was: Kai. A sharp blow to her gut snapped her back to reality, turning she snarled angrily at her new found opponent. This kid had some nerve interrupting her important thoughts.

Bringing her left leg up she rounded her boot coming in contact with the others face hitting him square in the right temple. She watched as his body fell like dead weight to the ground in a useless heap knocked unconscious. Jumping to look behind her she barely dodged as a fist moved past her head the force of the blow pushing her bangs from her face. Using quick movements she used her strength to launch herself off the ground curling into a ball in mid air she turned her back flip to fast for any to get a hit on her. Untucking herself she put her hands above her head and launched again her next flip getting more force than the first, as if in slow motion her eyes opened mid-air and scanned her surroundings but only for a moment. Deciding to quit running she brought her body down hard on the form of another the victim giving a sickening groan from her weight. Her body was built for moves like this, unlike the rest of her team who were more built for head on brute strength. She was light, agile, and her moves were to quick to pin. That was how she was trained and her training was something she could never forget.

Her violet eyes scanned her new and last opponent, Wiley. He punched her hard in the face sending her reeling back barely catching herself before she landed on the ground. Straitening she lunged back at him landing a fist in his face and then another in his gut. Spitting out blood the teen jumped forward cursing her before bitch slapping her across the cheek sending her into the wall grabbing her back as pain shot through her body. "Bitch." he swore calling her a well known name for the second time that night. Stepping over a fallen he moved to straddle her hips holding her arms above her head in a painful grip, leaning down he kissed her roughly his free hand moving to roam over her weakened body rubbing and pinching on any thing he could find.

"Get off of me." she hissed bucking up wildly unknowingly grinding her hips into him making him want to ravish her all the more. Reaching up he ripped at her shirt desperately trying to rid her of any cloth separating the two. Hearing the tear she growled and slashed eventually freeing one arm. And one was all she needed. Flexing her hands she twisted wildly using her nails to slash him across the face leaving four deep wounds across his left cheek. Loosing his grasp he yelped in pain and brought his hand to his cheek through reflex forgetting all about the seething form beneath him. Kami quickly took advantage of the situation and jumped to her feet standing in front of the other as he scrambled to get up. He got to his knees before he found himself confronted by the imposing form of a furious panther.

"Now who's the bitch?" with the last statement she back handed the bewildered teen his head landing hard on the concrete as he passed into the darkness of his dreams none of which were filled with anything happy. Letting out a heavy sigh she fell to her knees looking down at her ripped shirt, he had completely torn on strap leaving her shoulder bare accept for the thinner lace of her bra. The shirt remained barely hanging up on her chest the other strap still holding strong and for that she was thankful.

Rubbing the side of her head she slowly stood wincing as pain washed over her body in waves. Walking dumbly she got sight of her reflection in a shattered piece of glass. Her hair was ruffled and knotted; her cheeks were bruised and bleeding. She was sporting a split lip and a black eye. Her arm felt like somebody had torn it from her body and then sewn it on upside down and it was as if somebody had stabbed her in the back: literally.

Her mind was a whole different matter, she had won and about now she should be congratulating herself for her latest victory. But she wasn't in the mood to gloat, wasn't in the mood to mock the fallen. She was just numb. And that wasn't a feeling she took to lightly. The surroundings, the smell, the feeling in the pit of her stomach it was really as if she was back in the abbey. And just like old times she was alone. Continuing down the alley way she stopped dead at the sound of footsteps, had one of those jerk woken up? No. She knew those footsteps; they were soft yet firm, cautious yet confident: Kai.

Swallowing the lump in her throat her eyes scanned the darkness searching for any movements and signs of life. Finding none she turned the other way making sure to keep her senses sharp and at a peak. 'Where is he? Why doesn't he say something already?' The latter must've read her confusion from his spot in the shadow for he new exactly what she expected of him. "Kami we need to talk." he spoke a last his voice emotionless matching the stoic look on his face.

"I-I-I gotta go." With that the girl dashed off in the opposite direction looking for any means of escape. 'Why can't I bring myself to talk to him? Am I afraid of what he might say?" wrinkling her nose she jumped over an upturned trash can 'Pft, me afraid? Yeah right.' Spotting a light at the end of the alley she ran faster hearing the sound of Kai running behind her.

"KAMIA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Kai yelled pushing things out of his way trying to gain more speed. Just when he reached for her she turned leaving him to spin around and run after her seething with anger.

Running deftly Kami spotted a fountain and realized she was nearing the town centre, the park. Reaching edge of the grass she stopped at the fountain, looking down into the water for just a minute. That was all Kai needed. Before she had time to run again Kai tackled her both of them falling into the fountain the cold water making their skin numb almost the instant after they broke the surface. Opening her eyes when she fell in Kami looked around to find herself completely submerged Kai landing on top of her, struggling she tried to push him away faster her air supply running short. Her arms and legs were flailing around wildly trying to roll him off, when at last he finally stood pulling her out with him her lungs aching for air.

"W-what d-did you d-do that f-for?" she stuttered her lips turning blue.

"If you would've stopped I wouldn't of had to!" he argued back able to control his freezing bodies twitching. "Why'd you run again?"

"I-I don't know." she replied at last looking away.

"Kami I-I'm sorr-" he was cut short, the panther closing her mouth over his in a feverous kiss muffling the rest of the word. When at last she pulled back they were both left panting for air, cheeks flushed, teeth chattering. "That mean you forgive me?" he asked his eyes hopeful.

"I'm getting there." she replied with a smirk pulling him down again taking dominance, something Kai didn't give out to her easily. Pushing his to the ground she straddled his hips kissing him again, his neck, ear, jawbone anything she could find. Kai laid there shocked, she had really snapped back to normal.

'What did Bryan say to her on that plane ride?'

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_Yeah it's really short but I'm going to update again soon and then I'll just add the two small ones together. I just wanted to get something up today because today is something special...KAMI'S BIRTHDAY! -cheers- She's 18 but I'll have her party chapter later k? Probably next. Well happy birthday to Kami, and thanx for participating in all this!_**

_**Kami: Yeah yeah...you'd better of got me something good.**_

_**Tala: How about a screw?**_

_**Kai: -growls- Tala**_

_**Tala: Wha? It's a cool screw! -holds up red colored screw- Fine I'll keep it. So Kami how about some sex then?**_

_**Kai: -tackles Tala- You want a replay of Chapter 8 don't you! You bastard -shoves Tala's head into the ground-**_

_**Kami: -watches with satisfied smirk- This is a great day! **_

**_Me: Well I'll work on it and update the new chapter as soon as I can k! Well I gotta go, I'll catcha' later._**

_**This is Tawnie begging for mercy -gets down on knees- **_


	20. Black Coffee

Violet orbs opened slowly surveying the curious surroundings. The shades were drawn leaving the momentary world in darkness, she didn't mind. Being what some referred to in a crude term as Sirian **(1)** she reveled in the darkness, it had always been her comfort. Moving experimentally she shifted the mattress moving to fit with her every turn looking to the clock she groaned to find it already 4:15, meaning she had slept in...Again. She usually woke about 3:45, 4:00 at the latest. Kai always woke some time after her and then they left for training. She didn't sleep much, and when she did it was only when she was alone. Or rarely when in the accompaniment of her team, but never anyone else. 'To sleep is to be weak' the cold voice of Boris rang through her thoughts running a shudder down her spine, 'To have to rest is feeble, you should always be ready. Always prepared for the worst. Because I can assure you that out in the world all that awaits you is pain, and ultimately: Death.' Nodding to herself she gave a small smile, 'He's right. I hate the bastard but he was always right about that kinda stuff.'

Hearing a soft sigh she rolled around smirking at the sight that met her dreary eyes. The great Kai Hiwatari sleeping as soundly as a baby, a small smile sketched on his usually impassive face. Unable to resist she moved closer rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. His face scrunched up and he pulled away slightly one amethyst orb coming into view. His smile faded and he pulled back watching her with chary look.

Knowing Kai for 14 years she knew how to read his emotions, his eyes always giving him away. Kai was a proud person and that was one thing she always liked. That was why the night before she hadn't let him finish his apology, she knew he meant it but she felt like she was making him sink to a lowly level and it didn't suit him. Now was another one of those moments. She hated seeing him weaken especially on her account. Having devoted herself to him it was another thing she would allow, the fact of the matter being she liked seeing him more powerful and pretentious. Cutting him short before he could say anything of such manner stared back, "I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"

"Coffee."

"Black?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. Be right back."

"Hey panther."

"Yeah"

A sly smirk spread onto his lips as he watched his shadow stand, "You might want to put some clothes on first."

Turning away the smaller tried to hide the obvious blush tinting her pale cheeks, "Very funny. _When_ your blading falls through you should be a standup comedian." She glared playfully moving to her suitcase.

"You'd be my water girl?"

"Of course." Pulling a shirt over her head she stood pulling on a pair of loose cargo pants her belt holding up the oversized cloth. Walking to the small bathroom she flicked on the light starting with her quick task of unknotting her long hair, pulling it out from where it had been tucked into the collar of her shirt she picked up the brush and ran it through the knots fading into silk...after much annoyance of course.

Grabbing the keycard on the way out she opened and shut the door as quietly as possible not wanting to awaken any of the other guests. After her figure disappeared around the corner three taller figures entered the room she had just exited with a spare card. Moments after the door shut it re-opened and the middle sized one left retreating down the hall in close pursuit of the unsuspecting girl.

Kami walked silently down the hall her footsteps inaudible even to the sharpest set of ears. Deciding to take the stairs she realized she had awhile to think. Reflecting seemed like the best idea at the time. Entering her mind she left the walking up to her sub conscious hoping she hadn't made a mistake in doing so. She had never thought of herself as 'exceptional' or 'unique' in any way, the reason being she wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She had always believed that everyone was different in their own ways, so how can one be 'special' in a world full of 'special' people? The answer: they can't. She would like to say she was more down to earth than most, in other words she knew the score. Another thing stood, although it may sound conceited or snobby, she knew that she was fair. Not beautiful, but fair. True she held some attractive qualities but that didn't mean she was perfect. She had never been the type to worry about things as such, never wore makeup or flashy clothes, just what suited her was fine. If anything the looks she inherited weren't her own but those of her parents, she was just a smaller version of them. A copy. It was true she had a tough life but it wasn't fair to say it was the worst; there were children out there who didn't have anybody. She still had her team and her brother and that was all she needed. She had even known kids in the abbey who had watched their parents die before their very eyes, were forced to destroy their only loved ones. Her mother and younger brother were both dead, but she accepted that. They weren't ever coming back and she embraced that. Life was unfair, but you can't do anything except live.

Some people say life gets to be to much so what do they do? They quit, some even go so far as to take their own life. But the panther had always thought of it like thus. Stealing is wrong and always has been. If you kill yourself you are taking something that isn't yours: the breath of life. It is weird to say the least that somebody as dark as Kami is a Christian but that's just how it is. Her mother had always told her that GOD would lead her through anything no matter how grave the situation and she believed it. So what do you call a person who gets to tired and kills them self? A thief.

Feeling herself stop she shook free from her thought and looked up finding herself at the main floor stop. Sighing she pulled softly at the door turning the knob in the same fluid motion. Stepping out she examined the lobby the room ghostly empty, but what can you expect at 4:45 in the morning? Rubbing her sleepy eyes she moved silently across the floor gaining some unwanted attention from the few people milling around. Ignoring their skeptical gazes she trudged towards the cafe' that was luckily open 24 hours for all the inn guests. Strolling to the counter she awaited patiently for the waiter to notice her presence, it took him a moment but on chance he turned to wash the counter and spotted her dropping the rag in surprise.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't notice you there. So what can I get you?" he asked softly his drowsy eyes watching her movements.

"Two coffees. Black." she replied trying to add some warmth into her emotionless voice.

"You got it sweetheart." he smiled jokingly at her turning to prepare her simple order. After finished he turned back placing some cup socks on securely to help from burning her hands.

"Thanks a lot." she smiled nodding in appreciation.

"Anything for such a pretty face. Really kicks my day off in a great start to have such a cutie come in here so early in the morning. Come to think of it, why are you up so early?" he prodded tilting his head to the side.

"Training." she answered picking up the drinks and turning away, "Catcha' later."

"Bye."

Few steps before she reached the exit she stopped and turned realizing she had almost forgotten an important ingredient. Walking to the small counter stocked with condiments she reached for the sugar grabbing three white packets and stacking them together. Ripping the top free she shook the contents free into the first cup using a stir-stick to mix it all in. Having known Kai for so long she knew how he liked his coffee. Being the 'tough' guy he had always thought it most mature to drink his coffee black even though he didn't enjoy it. Kami knew that he really he liked sugar, three packets to be exact. So she had always mixed it in unbeknownst to the rest of the world. He had caught on of course, tasting the sweetness but had never objected. As long as it looked black and plain to everyone else that was all that counted right?

Smiling to herself she threw away the trash and continued to the doorway the steam from the cups trailing up to meet the pale flesh of her face. Her smile however faded when she felt a strong hand clamp down on her shoulder and by reflex she whipped around not even thinking about what she could be attacking. Her eyes softened and her facial features changed from angry to surprise when she took in the sight. Bryan was standing in front of her his lilac orbs matching his stunned features.

"Damn Bryan you startled me." she hissed angrily using her sleeve wipe the coffee from Bryan's face.

"Yeah and you scalded me, so I think were even." He joked batting her arm away playfully, "Hey cut it out panther you're going to ruin my image."

"Image huh? You weren't worried about that worried about that image the time when we were 9 and you-"

"Kami please." Bryan stopped her looking around to make sure nobody had heard. "We agreed we'd never talk of that again." he whispered casting a glance around the room.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." she replied shaking her head and taking a sip of her coffee that was now 3 quarters full. "C'mon if I don't get this to Kai he'll get grouchy or worse he'll get up." she commented over her shoulder.

"Oh and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Bryan rolled his eyes his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No. We wouldn't." Moving forward she froze at the sound of familiar voices, the sound causing her to snarl with anger. Whipping around her eyes turned dark when she spotted the two figures approaching her their fur coats ghosting across the marble as the strode.

"Ah Kamia, how" pause "nice it is to see you." the last part being obviously forced. "Your brother told us you were here. How long has it been? 3 maybe 4 years." the form continued the dull blue green scanning over the lithe form of the other.

"14."

"Hm, funny how time flies isn't it?"

"Hilarious." she almost sneered trying to control her building rage.

"I see you still have the same disrespectful attitude problem as before. I say that your father should've given you a good beating." the taller form joined in his tone grinding on her nerves.

"He would've if you wouldn't have taken him away. But don't you worry I got my fair share." she growled her body tensing slightly when the memories came flooding back.

"Well thankfully you are no longer my burden. Nor my sons'."

"Thankfully." she scoffed turning and stomping away, Bryan joining her while refraining from asking questions until they were a safe distance away.

"Oh Kamia, we are having a small celebration tomorrow. For you and Micah of course, it would be just terrible if you couldn't attend."

"I'm busy but I'll try to drop by if I'm in the neighborhood. Don't count on it though." shaking it off the two started off heading to the elevator, "Catcha' later gramma." smirking she walked away Bryan right by her side shaking his head an amused smirk etched on his face.

'Bitch.'

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_I was going to make this a lot longer but right now my throat is killing me and I want to go make some hot chocolate or tea or something hot like that. Besides that I'm so depressed, my trampoline broke! Can you fucking believe it! Well I can't...I've had so much fun with that. Cracked my skull, screwed up my ankle, popped my shoulder out of place and now it's just dead...damn it all. So I'm busy being depressed the good news being that I will probably update faster because I have nothing to do...stupid trampoline crappin' out on me! Oh and before I forget...which I almost did..._**

**_(1) Sirian- Means panther people, most being of dark nature. Known as cruel evil beings that lived hidden in the darkness. Crude term for such people. Often mistaken for a Wicca this is of course wrong. _**

_**So when people want to be royal assholes they will call Kami something of this nature because it is a supposed evil beast. Anyway I'm gonna go now to make something hot. Catcha' later.**_

**_This is Tawnie remembering all the good times with her trampoline -looks at ankle longingly-_**


	21. In Loving Memory

"So who the hell was that?" Bryan asked when they were all seated together at the small table in Kami and Kai's small room. The others who had only just been clued in watched the fuming panther cautiously reading to scatter if she blew.

"My grandparents." she answered in monotone keeping her eyes closed.

"So I take you guys aren't exactly on good terms then hmm?" Tala leaned forward his elbows on the table, head resting in open palms.

"They hate me." she sighed rubbing her eyes with shaking hands. "Always have, always will. That's just how things are so you should just drop it."

"They seemed pretty fond of Micah from what I picked up." Bryan's lilac eyes watched his friend with curiosity trying to evaluate the situation.

"Haven't you heard? He's the _perfect_ child." she spat out venomously her light violet eyes clouding with darkness as black as Macoah's attack.

"Yeah well I don't know about the rest of you but I'd pick ebony or ivory any day." Spencer smirked, his deep voice drumming in their ears.

"So now that it's settled that we have the best and prettiest panther around it's time to go out." Tala announced draping an arm over the younger while pretending not to notice the glare Kai was sending him. "We have a full day planned and you're going along with all of it. It's the ritual you know, so don't even think of crappin' out." (**_a/n like my damn trampoline!_**)

"Tal and I have to make sure everything else is done but you two stay here with our birthday girl and wait for her to get ready." Kai finished sliding his chair out with a loud '_screech_' and moving to the door. "We'll be back in half an hour be ready by then." he finished with more of a command than a request. Standing Kai shifted his glance to Tala who nodded before the two stood and left leaving the remaining three in an awkward silence.

"So you heard em' get moving." Bryan looked up locking eyes with the silent form of the other.

Knowing all to well the embarrassment she would have to endure if she went along Kami stalled. "I think I'm just gonna go take a nap or something. All the excitement is killing me." Giving a nervous smile she stood and without warning ran for the door trying to shift past the two larger without being caught.

"I don't think so kitten!" Using cut throat movements Bryan wrapped an arm around Kami's waste throwing her over his shoulder like a simple sack of potatoes. "Hey Spence grab some clothes will ya, I've kinda got my hands full!" Bryan yelled over his shoulder heading for the bathroom. Hearing the sound of Spencer sitting still he whipped around effectively knocking Kami's head on the bathroom door.

"What the hell Bryan!" she hissed wincing in pain.

Ignoring the struggling cargo he looked at Spencer who was currently giving him a, you've-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me look. When Bryan's gaze only hardened he sighed and stood dragging himself over to the others bag and fumbling with his zipper. Pushing the top back he snorted a laugh, "Ain't much of a color choice now is there?" he thought aloud his eyes scanning over the reds, grays, and blacks.

"Hurry up will you! She's not going to be in a fucking beauty pageant!"

Spencer glared at Bryan before grabbing random stuff, standing he started off behind Bryan who was impatiently waiting for him in the center of the room. The other nodded and started to the bathroom stopping when the shuffling noise of the other faded and eventually stopped. "What now?" he asked through clenched teeth noticing the other who seemed frozen in place.

"Well I-I was thinking and t-then I realized that um..." faltering he looked away his face gaining a small blush that darkened with every passing second.

"Spit it out dammit!" Bryan yelled losing his short temper.

"She'll need a fucking bra!" Spencer shouted back trying to avoid eye contact.

Slapping his forehead Bryan felt his own cheeks getting warm, "Oh boy."

"Somebody kill me now." Kami whimpered bringing her hands up to cover her face which was needless to say extremely flushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan carried Kami all the way to the small bathroom and carelessly dumped her into the bathtub. "Hey Spence hurry up we don't have all day!" Bryan hollered through the doorway.

After listening to much of Bryans insistent yelling Spencer appeared in the doorway clothes in hand. Reaching out he dumped them over the panther's head only stopping to ruffle her hair. "Now hurry and get cleaned up, we'll be back in half an hour or so." Spencer stated turning to walk out with Bryan.

"No." she spoke coolly giving them a challenging look.

"Well that's just to bad because you're not leaving this bathroom until you're ready." Bryan smirked at the smaller before slamming the door shut pushing a chair under the knob.

"This doesn't even match!" Kami yelled through the door holding the clothes in her hands.

Sighing Bryan smacked the others head, "Spencer." he growled glaring at the taller Russian. Stomping back to the main room he grabbed the black bad throwing it over his shoulder in the similar fashion he had done with Kami. Entering the bathroom again he turned the bag upside down and let all the contents fall heavily onto the younger's head. "I'm sure you can find something now."

"Yeah thanks a lot." she growled pushing through the clothes her hair sticking every which way.

Shrugging the two exchanged looks before the older Russians left the other to prepare making sure to secure the chair under the door before sitting down to watch t.v. and work on their already perfected blades.

Hearing the t.v. being switched on Kami jumped out of the tub untangling a pair of pants that were entwined with her left leg. Using her shoulder she pushed hard on the door trying to get free, realizing she indeed wasn't going anywhere until she was done she glared at the pile in the tub. Falling to her knees she scooted close and began sifting through the bothersome mess, the first thing that caught her attention was a shirt. She wasn't planning on wearing it but still it brought back memories, it was black and read, 'Blitzkrieg Beauty' in red lettering. Tala had it custom made when they had first rejoined as a gag gift, Kai of course had disagreed with it. His anger fueled at the fact that Tala had even dared to think about her in a way more than a friend. Eventually she had convinced him it was just a joke and that she and Tala were only friends, although he had never really let it go. Shaking her head she through it aside and reached in and pulled out a set that were balled together in a tight wad, pulling them apart she groaned. It was a bra and pair of boy short underwear, undoubtedly the one Spencer picked out. No others would've fell out when Bryan dumped the bag because they were in a separate zip up compartment. The boy shorts were black that said, 'Stop Looking at my Ass.' on the butt, spider webs hanging off the lettering. A matching bra was black with small read spiders on it. "Sure Spence can't pick out an outfit but he had no problem with matching the underwear...ass." Settling on a pair of loose cargo pants with random zippers and pockets strategically placed and a black shirt that read, 'The only thing worse than being alone, being with people' in grey italics.

Gathering all the remaining articles of clothing she threw them aside in a messy heap before reaching for the tub faucet. Turning first the cold then the hot she evened the two out testing the water with her index finger before deciding it ready. Pulling her shirt over her head she slipped her pants off her hips easily her belt falling to the floor along with them. Sliding her socks off her feet and then moving to her jewelry, although she wasn't very her usual effects because she had gotten dressed in lounging clothes this morning only going out for coffee. First was the red leather collar with the studs and then her silver ring, next was her black stone bracelet. Reaching to her neck she latched onto her last necklace tracing her fingers over the picture of the sun, the black sun. She had never understood it fully; maybe it meant that instead of light she shone darkness. But that didn't mean it was an evil force, not all that lived in the dark where evil. Blind people lived in everlasting darkness and yet nobody considered them wrong. It wasn't fair that she should be scorned over something she had no control, she loved her mother and Macoah but she didn't ask for either. It was in the hand she was dealt at birth and although some hated her for it she accepted them and if she had to choose again she would still pick them over any other. They were the things that made her, and ultimately without them she was false. She would deal with any problems that being like this presented; of all the things she felt not one of them was regret. Never would she regret, learn from her mistakes but never grieve for them. It just wasn't in her nature to do so, besides why should one be woeful when really they earned wisdom from their error.

Snapping back she let go of the artifact and continued with the task at hand, the necklace remained on. She would only remove it for a battle but never otherwise. Reaching out she pulled the small knob switching the flow from the main faucet to the shower head. Stepping into the shower she let her head fall back the water rinsing over her lithe form, the memories flooding her. Her grandparents had surprisingly come to the funeral, but it hadn't been to cry. No. It had been like a celebration.

/_FLAHSBACK_/

_People were crying, some even breaking down into loud sobs. Who were these people? Kami hardly recognized any of them yet they seemed to be extremely unnerved over the situation. Some even were so bold as to approach her and apologize for her loss. They were idiots. The whole lot of them. Why should they be sorry? It's not like they killed her, not like they cared. Life would go on for them, but for the young panther it felt like life would be stuck. Frozen in a block of ice. The substance being as thick as the cold coating around her heart. She hated them, she envied them all. Why should they get to be so damn happy? Looking around she noticed some even smiling. How dare they smile, how dare they even dream of being happy. _

_Deep inside the girl felt the darkness of Macoah trying to calm her, trying to comfort her. She didn't want to be calmed, didn't want to be soothed and then locked away. She wanted her mother back, but it was impossible. Then if she couldn't bring her back she wanted to die. To join them in their heaven, flowing with rays of sunshine and happiness. But she couldn't have that either, she had promised her mother that she would live on. Why would she make her promise something like that? Something so futile. What had she ever done to be punished like this? To be stuck in this GOD forsaken world. Bound by a promise. Actually now she was bound by two. That of her mother and that of her new found master: Kai._

_Hearing the sound of a voice she looked up her look changing from stoic to a death defying glare. What were they doing here? They didn't care, they hated her mother. Hated her. What could they possibly want now, what more could they do to her. They had taken away everything, ruined her small life. Stomped it to the ground. _

_"Ah, Kamia how are you my child?" the first spoke his voice old and withered. He was 5'8" about 52, brown hair littered with white, cold blue eyes and a strict face. He held a slender figure; actually it was more like starved with brittle bones and a creepy way of walking. Skulking was what he did. _

_Looking away Kami cringed seeing right through their fake little act, the same they had used when addressing the public. She could still detect the spurn in their voice, the bitterness. "Fine." she replied a solemn look gracing her fair features._

_"That's good. You know you really are better off now. Maybe now you won't grow up so corrupted, like you would have if she would've raised you. You have already taken on some of her detestable qualities I see but that can be fixed with a good strong beating." the other joined her voice getting an extra kick at the mentioning of a beating. _

_Turning her violet eyes Kami fixed them with a hard glare, one that she had mastered well. The elderly woman was about 5'2", 53, pure white hair and dull green eyes. Her face was thick with more of a snout then a nose, matching her portly figure. That was what she was. A pig. The older backed away slightly instantly feeling unnerved by the child's look her eyes gleaming with the darkness of hatred. _

_"Don't you ever speak about my mother that way again. Or I swear to GOD you will be on your back staring at the roof of the church. There will be no comfort for you grandmother, just death." she spoke with a quiet tone free of any emotion._

_People who were talking stopped, all attention drawn to the small orphan who was sending a bone chilling look to the elderly couple. The two in question were shocked, the woman's mouth even slightly agape. When she finally found her blood curdling voice the words were even crueler than her first set. "Why you wretched little brat. How dare you speak to me in such manner. That nasty attitude is obviously a quality from you witch mother. You have some nerve threatening my life like that. I am com-"_

_"Your so called 'life' means nothing to me, and if you still insist on keeping in that direction you'd better pick out a coffin because that's were I'll be lying your corpse if I haven't already thrown you face down in the river." she retorted her glare only darkening as she tried to refrain from physically attacking the woman. Even at four years old she had a nasty temper and an even nastier tongue. _

_"I won't tolerate that from the likes of you!" the woman all but screeched leaning forward she slapped the girl across the face: hard. Her head snapped in the opposite direction the force of the blow almost sending her to the ground. _

_"And I will not tolerate you touching my goddaughter." A new voice joined the conversation as two forms stepped up both casting an imposing shadow over the couple. Voltaire himself stepped up at Kami's side his body language pushing away any doubt that he was in a good mood. "Or about Miss Mimoray. I can assure you she was twice the woman you will ever be madam and that is a fact. Good day to you." with that he turned leaving Kai to usher an angered Kami along with them. It was amusing to say the least the astonished look plastered on her grandparent's faces. Her only wish was that she could've had a camera to capture their attitude forever. _

_Sighing she nodded a quick thank-you to Voltaire before looking to the grave, turning back she gave a questioning look to her new guardian. He followed her gaze and then nodded to her silently giving her the permission to go. "Be quick." he added when she started to walk away. _

_Stopping she knelt down her hands reaching out to sift through the newly turned dirt, the color was darker than usual it being still moist. It wasn't like you imagined, the grave wasn't evened out but just piled up in the shape of the coffin. Underneath was her mother and in the grave to her left was her little brother. She sat in-between the two shifting her gaze from one to the other, the first one had a smaller tombstone to match the small body that lay just underneath the ground. It read._

IN LOVING MEMORY

JERROD KASKI KOTAI

'RUSTY'

1989-1991

LOVING BROTHER AND SON

HIS EYES WERE GENTLE, HEART WAS KIND

HE WILL LIVE ON, WITHIN OUR MIND

_It was red with golden writing engraved in small italics, a picture of a fox below the wording. It matched his bit beast perfectly, the one Kami still carried with her, but would never use. He himself had never really got to use it much but it still was his and she would always cherish it. The one to her right was newly made, pure black with white words that read._

IN LOVING MEMORY

MIMORAY BASJIK KOTAI

1973-1991

LOVING MOTHER

THIS SWEET ANGEL WAS TAKEN AWAY TO FAST

HER CHILDREN WILL TAKE HER STONE TO CAST

_This was ridiculous but it was what her mother had ordered and now they had no choice but to do as she wished. Her mother had told her that if she ever felt lost that Macoah would guide her just as she had asked him. This stone was a constant reminder of what she had to do. Why she was still living, and why she must keep fighting. There was a space between the two graves that was just big enough for another, and then space to the left of Jerrod. Enough to fit two others, Kami knew why it was set this way but she refused to think of them now. She knew that her mother and brother were better now, they felt no more pain. If anybody she should grieve for herself but that was another thing that wasn't of her nature she wasn't raised to wallow in self pity. Still the heartache raged on leaving her with one last thing to say as she looked over the grave. _

_"Why did you have to leave? I was still here. What about me." A single tear streaked the pale face falling from the now defeated looking eye. It was followed by more drops, the sky was crying. Mimoray loved the rain, as did Kami. Now GOD was blessing them with rain on such a day. _

/_ENDFLASHBACK_/

Stepping from the shower she turned the water knobs cutting off the flow completely. Dressing quickly she pulled on the fishnet fingerless gloves and then all the items needed for her attacks. Her belt was last and then she was done. Sitting on the toilet she waited, while running a comb through her towel dried hair.

'Why?'

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_Damn I keep meaning to do the party and stuff but then the evil creepy grandparents showed up and what could I do? It's coming soon though first the day out with the team and then the hellish day with her wayward grandparents, brother, and a special guest. Care to take a guess? Although I'm sure everyone will get it right away. Oh and two polls first,_**

_**Should the team go with Kami to the party?**_

_**a. Hell no leave her alone**_

**_b. of course they have to be there to put those snotty jerks in their places_**

_**c. I don't really read what you write so um...yeah**_

_**Second poll...**_

_**Who should raise victorious in the battle between Kami and her grandparents?**_

**_a. The grandparents of course, put that annoying baby in her place_**

_**b. Let the panther tear those snobby bastards to pieces and show them not to insult her family**_

_**c. ...I didn't read this and just want you to update soon and shut the hell up**_

_**d. somebody else steps in and helps to retrieve the victory**_

**_Well that's it everybody, this chapter is longer than the others lately so yea! Anyway I gotta go cause my throat still kills...Catcha' later._**

**_This is Tawnie making the salt water -gargling noise- _**


	22. Hidden Desire

"No. No more."

"C'mon Kam, just one more drink. You've just gotta." Tala practically shoved the drink down her throat as she pushed him away. Settling back he watched amusedly as his friend shifted uncomfortably in Bryan's lap.

"Fine but this is the last one." agreeing she inwardly punched herself for giving in...again.

The last hour had been hell. An embarrassing, mortifying, humiliating hell. Over the time span of 120 minutes Kami had been forced to flash Spencer: who was still looking at her with raised eyebrows and a dirty smirk plastered on his face every now and then mumbling, "nice." Dirty dance with Tala: who now had a smug look plastered on his pale face and an oh-man-I-can't-wait-to-tell-everyone-at-the-tournament-about-this smirk playing across his lips. And last but definitely not least she had practically made out with Bryan and was now seated quietly on his lap trying to fight away all the Russian vodka being shoved at her. 'Damn tradition.'

When the game piece was in Kai's favor he simply smirked before standing up. "We'd better get going if we want to get through our schedule." swallowing his fifth shot of vodka he grabbed Kami's arm and pulled her from Bryan's lap.

Standing quickly she started to straighten her clothes while using her fingers to comb through her tangled hair. "Schedule? Since when do we have a schedule?" she asked dumbfounded looking from one boy to another. This whole thing was embarrassing, she had quite enjoyed watching and planning the moments for the other four but this just sucked. They seemed hell bent on causing her to keel over from all the activities that were to say the least, regrettable.

"Not _we_ panther, us. Besides you know how Kai likes to keep things, "orderly"." Tala responded using air quotes one the last piece of his very confusing puzzle that he swore was a sentence.

"Do I ever." she grumbled knowingly pushing the door open the cold air slapping them in the face like Boris had used to. Letting a shiver rack her lithe form she rubbed her hands up and down her arms swiftly trying to warm herself. Stepping out she followed Bryan and Spencer who had taken the lead of the small group directing them to GOD knows where. The soft humming of the wind soothed her like a beautiful winter's night after the harshest of beatings. "Where are we going?" she dared to ask at last looking around thoughtfully.

"To get your present." Bryan answered over his shoulder not bothering for any further explanation.

"That wasn't what I asked you." she almost growled back her patience nearing an end.

"Well we're here." Spencer spoke a small smile on his burly face, "C'mon kid lets go. You have an appointment in five minutes." He ended ushering Kami through the door the smell or incense and weed burning her nostrils. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she was tempted to shield her face with her hands hoping to block out the nauseating scent. The sign read, 'Wildfire Inks' in bright neon lights all the letters connected together like a simple cursive. 'A tattoo parlor? Why in the name of GOD are we here, I already have 5 that differ in size so why here?' she asked herself dumbfounded watching blankly as Spencer spoke to the inked up receptionist. Spencer nodded before trudging back to the group who had already seated themselves in various spots around the room readying for the wait.

"Mind explaining?" Kami spoke at last not even bothering to open her eyes. She wasn't exactly thrilled about being kept in the dark, she was usually first to know everything and now she was the last. To be frank the whole idea of the ritual being flipped around on her pissed her off, plain and simple. She wanted out and if it wasn't a damn tradition she would've skipped and slept in. But to be fair she would stay, letting a small smile grace her lips she tried not to laugh thinking of all the stuff they had done on all the other birthdays. But they were still classic, Kai on the other hand was amusing to say the least. They had pierced his ear themselves for one of his gifts. Tala at the time had been drunk and put in a pink rhinestone stud, which Kai had forgotten to take out the next day. They locked Tala outside naked in the snow, called a male stripper on Spencer and tricked Bryan into a gay brothel. He had flipped. But none of his ranting could've been heard over their own laughter.

"Well when we first thought it up we were going to get you a new tat on your ass but Kai wouldn't let us. So we settled on a new one on your left inner thigh, don't mind do you?" Bryan tossed the cards down on the table bluntly still flipping through an old display book.

"Well actuall-"

"Good we knew you wouldn't. So we have the perfect one in mind, you are going to freak. Hopefully in a good way." he continued standing and looking over all the samples on the wall thoughtfully. He was about to go on about how he was thinking of getting another himself when the artist himself walked out every inch of flesh visible covered in ink besides for the skin of his pale face. He scanned the room before his eyes picked out his newest client her name giving away who it would be instantly.

"So you're the one here for an ink huh? You sure you can handle it?" he asked skeptically his eyes showing h+-is obvious disbelief. "I mean I've had a lot of girls come in here and leave with a half finished picture. If you want out now would be the time to speak up." he stated looking her over. The man himself was about 5'5" giving Spencer and Bryan at least a few inches on him, his head was shaved and shined a tattoo of a skull on the back of his neck. He had vibrant mahogany eyes and brown eyebrows. His jaw line was long and sharp giving him a unique handsome look that was very rare, a true jewel. His arms had various markings the languages differing from Chinese to Italian and everything in-between.

"I think I can handle it." she answered clearing her face of emotion weakness invisible. Closing her eyes she let out a silent sigh knowing the man was still looking over her frail form probably wondering where she was planning on getting the new marking. Little did he know she knew the pain or the needle having received it countless times, some of it was for her current body work and some was just for the hell of it when Boris was angered. It had taken nearly three hours to finish the construction on her back and about half on an hour for each of the others. She didn't know have the slightest clue on what her newest addition would be so it was hard to say how long until the pain would cease. Shrugging it off she opened her eyes surprised to find the man only a few centimeters from her face almost touching, "Can I help you?" she asked irritably her eyes dangerous.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" he asked suddenly catching her off guard.

"Yes." she answered plainly without missing a beat.

"Thought so. So do you have any other? Tattoo's I mean." he clarified watching his mahogany orbs holding amusement deep in the dark depths of the pupil.

"Yes."

"More than one?"

"Five."

"Where at then?" his voice over flowing with disbelief.

"Back, stomach, wrist, ankle, hip." she stated bluntly narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can I see?"

"Why?"

"Just curious I guess. It's not everyday that a girl like you comes in here and tells me she has five tats already." he snorted shaking his head.

"Well I'm not an everyday type of girl."

"I know but usually a girl that inked up is either a biker or a nut job. So which is it?" he shot back lazily obviously trying to rile her.

"Neither. Although I have found a get violent when somebody interrogates me." she spat out annoyed trying to shake him off her case. This guy was some piece of work, first he calls her weak and then calls her a nutcase.

"Heh." he paused for a moment sporting a big grin, "I like you. So can I see them or not?"

"Fine. Which ones?" she glared at him reaching her wits end.

"Wrist, back, and stomach. I'll probably end up seeing the others when I do your new one." he stated matter-of-factly.

Letting out a soft growl she turned around lifting the back of her shirt for him. He gave a low whistle tracing a cold finger over the lines of the artwork before asking about the others. Pulling her fishnets back she showed him the yingyang and then proceeded to show him the fox that was happily trotting along her pants line. "Those are some piece of work. Must've taken awhile to do the big one." he replied thoughtfully remembering the astonishment. "So what's the new one going to be?"

"Oh we'll tell you about that. It's going to be a surprise." Bryan intervened stepping up and ushering the man away. As the small group moved to the back Kami was busily getting ready removing her pants thankful she wore boy shorts instead or the string most girls preferred.

"Well let's get started."

/1 hour later/

Slapping her forehead Kami let out a soft groan feeling the urge to bust her teammates in the head for this one. She had been left to rest for a moment while the others went to pay and talk about Bryan who possibly wanted to get one for himself to add to his wide spread collection. Feeling a sting when she pulled back the large adhesive band-aid she winced softly her eyes scanning the embarrassment covering her thigh. It was a blade four battle spikes coming out of each side, looking like a small shark fin. Each was a different color and held a different name. One fin read, 'SPENCER' and had waves shooting up around it, another 'BRYAN' with a violent gray wind slicing through the words. 'TALA' had icicles hanging off the letters each looking like a frozen dagger, and 'KAI' was rising out of the flames just as a phoenix would. In the middle of the colored blade it read 'KAMIA' with a cloud of dark mist swallowing the name. Just above the blade it read 'BLITZKRIEG' and under the art it was finished with 'BOYS'. In some ways it looked like a giant love fest, like she had written the names of past and present loves on herself. It was after all placed in such a sensual area. "GOD I hate them." she muttered still admiring the otherwise beautiful work.

In some truth she kinda liked it, this way she would always have them. Even if they left a part of them would still remain, and it was this thought that gave her some comfort. "And yet I still stupidly love them." he mumbled tracing over the different names and elements.

/Half an Hour Later/

"You've got to be kidding me." the panther stated in pure dread backing away from the others while shaking her head,. "No. I'm not going in there, just no." sending glares at her smirking supposed friends she held her hands defensively. Casting another glance towards the building she groaned when she felt Tala tugging at her arm forcing her towards the entrance. The name of her new hell was, 'Hidden Desire' and just that right there was enough to make her stomach churn. Once entering she let out a small whimper knowing her earlier events would pale in comparison. Women in their mid twenties were strutting around the dimly lit establishment wearing skimpy lingerie. Fabulously colored undergarments were everywhere the fabrics all varying along with size. These girls were sales associates and their work attire was the just the same as their merchandise. The walls were lined with different displays each one giving off a different effect, some said 'take me' while others said 'watch me'. At the moment all Kami said was, "Help me." But in all fairness it was more a plea than a request.

"This way babe." Tala directed pushing her easily in front of him as she tried to dig her heals into the floor hoping to slow them down: no such luck. "Okay now you wait here." he instructed pushing her into a fitting room and slamming the door before she could exit. "We'll be right back." he yelled through the thin wood securing a chair under the knob, and unless she wanted to crawl under in an even more humiliating attempt to escape she would stay put.

"Damn you straight to hell Tala Valkov." she spoke back to him, knowing he caught it by the way he was laughing when he walked away. After his noise had faded out she glared at the closed door, pushing on it experimentally. Giving up she sat back down on the small bench catching a glimpse of herself in the large mirror hanging on the door. Her violet eyes were worn and held a sense of weariness. She knew that she should be happy with this part of the day, it wasn't until this evening that the real nightmare began. Her brother had come by the room before they left telling her that he would take them all to the party at 7:30. 'Great.' she thought bitterly watching as her face started to turn from a clear view to more of a snarl, her sharp teeth gleaming off of the light hanging above the small privacy room.

/outside the fitting room/

Tala was having one hell of a time looking through all the many choices with the help of his team of course. Needless to say he was confused about the sizes which were all written in letters and numbers. At last a savior came in the form of a blonde who looked at him curiously, "Can I help you with something sweet thing?" she asked softly her eyes scanning over the confused red head.

"Actually I am a little lost. See I'm shopping for a friend, she's locked in the dressing room." he pointed towards the chair fixed under the handle of the nearest door. "And I'm not really experienced." pausing he gave a sly smile, "I mean don't get me wrong I'm experienced from a certain perspective, I just don't know what most of this means." he admitted feeling a little stupid.

"Okay first start with cup size." she started letting out an amused sigh.

"Huh?" he replied cocking his head to the side confused.

The woman gave a small laugh and then pointed to her own rack that was dressed with a red lacey bra.

Not really meaning to Tala pulled back and scoffed, "Oh she's way bigger than that." he blurted out moving up to meet her gaze and then letting out a low curse. Another girl walked by and he looked at her barely hearing the annoyed laughter the other girl gave off, "About that." he pointed out as the other stopped feeling his gaze.

"C. Okay and what about body size?" she continued seeming to forget all about his earlier mistake.

"I'd say two sizes smaller that that." he finished earning a glare from the earlier subject who stormed away with her nose in the air.

"32 C. Alright well then come over here." she motioned waiting for him to follow moving through the shelves with expert fingers.

/fitting room/

Hearing the sound of the knob turning her eyes shot to the door hopefully, although what she was hoping for she couldn't be sure. Maybe just a chance to make a last desperate dash for it, the thought disappeared as the shadow of Tala was cast over her tense form. "Okay kitten here is what we picked to start with. Put um on and come out when you're ready." he ended a smug smile covering his pale face.

"What!" she almost yelled her jaw dropping. Despite her efforts to be prepared for the worst she was completely and utterly in shock.

"You heard me, see you in a minute. And if you push me to it I'll change you so the others can see the choices. Don't think I won't." he smiled licking his lips slightly causing her to shudder.

"Oh I believe you." she growled snatching the outfits from him and slamming the door in his face. Holding them up she just about fainted, she might as well parade around naked. "Bastard. Lecherous perverts." she muttered pulling her shirt from her head and then the under shirt. It felt awkward to say the least removing your bra when in a public place, ignoring the chilly air as it hit her breast she continued. Grabbing the first 'outfit' she secured the top and winced. They had gotten the size right and that was a little creepy, but that wasn't what bugged her. It wasn't just a bra but continued on down her form: skin tight. It stopped just before her pierced belly button. Red ragged lace was entwined with a hot pink silk and then was completed by lace wires keeping it all in place were the clips that hooked along the back. Her boobs were pushed up and showed off a sickening amount of cleavage. Pulling her loose pants free she bit her lips before pulling her boy shorts down careful about the sore spot that was her other present. The bottoms were the same color and design but were no more than a flashy pair of panties not giving much cover of her private area. Her well toned legs made her look like a curb side hooker and her pale skin was the perfect contrast to the completed outfit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon cub. You can't stay in there all day." Bryan yelled over seated in one of the comfy chairs facing the dressing room, probably positioned for this very reason.

"Watch me." the harsh reply came as Kami fought to keep the door shut Tala busily trying to pull it open. "Somehow I think I got the shaft on his damn tradition." she spat out angrily bracing herself as Tala yanked again from the other side.

"Yeah if you don't get your ass out here I'm going to give you the shaft all right." Tala mumbled annoyed finally giving up the fight. Although small Kami could be quite the challenge when she choose to be.

"It can't be that bad panther." Spencer added in chuckling to himself the humor of the situation bringing a smile to his stone face.

"I look like a Bavarian fruitcake." she complained still holding the handle for insurance. "How about we forget all about this silly thing and go for ice cream huh?" trying in vain she slumped down on the bench muscles tense leaving her ready to spring for the door if necessary.

"Ice cream? Sure. Right after you get your ass out here." Tala replied leaning against the door rolling his eyes at her actions, 'I swear sometimes I just want to...' his thoughts trailed off. "Just get out here already, it's not that bad."

"Fine then you put it on and we'll see how proud you stand." she hissed her canine teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she glared at the closed door.

"Kami." Kai finally intervened casting a glance at the wall clock, "Just come out and give us a quick peek." he smirked to himself the thought causing his body to ignite with a lustful fire.

"You all suck." she sneered pushing the door open sending Tala rolling for cover. Poking her head out she blushed at the pairs of eyes watching her expectantly. 'Oh GOD why me.' she thought sadly taking a breath before closing her eyes and stepping out giving a slow twirl. "I hope you're all happy."

"Very happy." Spencer let it slip not bothering to try and retract his earlier comment as his eyes scanned his usually covered friend. The others just nodded at the thought smug smirks settling on their faces, as they insisted on giving off low whistles and crude comments.

"I hate you. All of you." she glared her cheeks burning up as she turned her face away trying to cover her growing blush. Without warning she jumped back in burying her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to block out their comments.

"Next." she heard Bryan speak his voice squeaking slightly.

Groaning she moved about the next one forgetting all about her upcoming evening, the only thing that was important was the mortifying moment at hand.

'Damn it all.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Well there it is. Yeah it took forever but really you should thank wolflover7 and my dad for this new chapter. Wolflover7 is a great help, when I talk to her I feel so inspired...and somewhat guilty that she works on her stories and I bomb mine...speaking of which you should read her crossover story, 'The Transporter.' it is one of my all time favorites. And thanx to her I don't repeat the same words over and over in the same sentence. Also my dad got me a new frame for my trampoline and now it's twice as great! . I am back in business. I hope you like this and I'll try to work on the other one and get it up faster...but I'm really lazy so you never know. Anyway Catcha' later._**

**_This is Tawnie going to jump on her trampoline...at 12:17 -hears the door open and slam shut-_**


	23. Never Again

Opening the cab door Kami didn't wait for the others to slide out before slamming the door shut almost catching Bryan's leg in the process. She was fuming to say the least the days earlier events taking their toll on her pride. Storming up to the hotel doors she pulled the door open so fast it slammed Tala in the head the wolf jerking back and clutching his head in pain. Bryan on the otherhand was still yelling after her about his previous encounter with the taxi door.

"C'mon Kam you can't still be mad?" Tala yelled after her shaking his head trying to rid himself of pain and only ending in a excrutiating headache.

Turning around the female fixed him with a dark glare.

"Okay, so maybe you can." he replied taking an sub-conscious step back.

People seemed to flee at the sight of the enraged panther the anger radiating off her in waves. Tala sighed and stopped waiting for the rest of the team to catch up hoping they might have a possible answer for him. Loosing sight of his female companion in what seemed an endless crowd of guests and bladers all getting ready for the next round of the competition. Kami on the other hand was far from over with shredding them apart as she had suffered far more than they had today and that wasn't something she was about to let slip by unpunished. Marching to the check out desk she almost immediatly caught sight of the woman of whom she was seeking. The perky checkout woman from the first day when they had arrived.

Tala was busily rubbing his sore head while trying to listen to Bryans complaints about how Kami had almost taken his leg off and how they would be lost without him. He was about to comment something like, 'shut your trap your hurting my head.'when the buzz of the intercom interrupted him and eventually silencing the enitre room. Bladers and fans alike all froze all wondering what could be possibly be so important to disrupt their important gossiping. After a few minutes of silence a female voice spoke over the small amount of noise her tone carrying a easily noticable nervousness.

"Um this is Casey of the hotel staff and I have an important announcement just handed to me by your very own blading sensation, Kami Kotai of the Blitzkrieg Boys. (**_a/n just keep in mind that this is the girl who was obsessed with their team which is why she called her a "blading sensation")_** It says, I would like to congradulate Kai and Tala on their sixth month anniversary." the girl stopped for a moment the mumers and shaping into full blown yells of hysteria. "S-she also wants Spencer to know that she is so happy that he has finally taken the first step to becoming a better person by finally setting a date for his-" pause, "um gender rearrangement." she finshed having to switch some words for more appropriate choices seeing as there were children present.

Kami then proceeded to thank the woman by letting her fully examine her blade as well as giving her Micah's phone number. Walking steadily she made an easy pathway to the elevator every other occupant in the room seeming to be frozen in place the information sinking through to their brain. Stepping in she caught one last glance of her team their eyes flashing with anger and then undoubtable embarrassment as they questions started pouring out Tyson yelling over the crowd. "Catcha' later." she smirked giving them her famous three fingered wave her eyes filled with amusement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was an expierience." Bryan mumbled annoucning their entrance as they slipped into their shared room. They had stopped by what was orginially Kai and Tala's shared room only to find it empty so they now proceeded to the next hoping to find her there. As expected she was lying peacefully on the bed staring into Macoah's bit blissfully unaware of the annoyed glares the rest of her team was so generously sending her. Finally looking up she lazily scanned them over feeling a small smile creep onto her usually emotion void face.

"Something wrong?" she asked using the sweetest tone she could muster, although for Kami it was easier said then done. It sounded more like a tainted treat.

"Don't use that tone with us." Tala scowled his eyes flashing with his usual arrogant nature. "That was some stunt you pulled down there miss I'm going to spread dirty little lies and then leave you there to deal with all the awkward questions." he glared making the problem very self explanitory.

Kai also sent a hard glare at his panther the fire of dranzer flashing through the amyethest orbs. "Yeah will you please explain to me what the hell that was all about?" Kai asked his glare changing to more of a frown.

"Well Kai you're smart how about you tell me. Maybe it's because I just wanted to give you something to remember, maybe I just felt like being a total bitch. OR maybe it's because you four are dirty little whores who decided to put me through the most mortifying day of my life. YOU PICK!" she yelled leaning towards them when finishing the last.

"Do we have to pick one of those choices?" Tala asked smartly raising an eyebrow at the fuming Russian.

"AHH! I'm going to go crazy!"

"Going to..." Bryan whispered to the others who all nodded their responses.

"Bryan how about we tell them about your little fiasco? Shall we? If I remember correctly you were 9 and had just decided that you were to big fo-"

"KAMI YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Bryan roared taking a swipe for her neck.

Backing away she narrowed her eyes at them before turning for the door, in mid reach for the handle there was a pounding from the other side. "What?" she snapped yanking the door open to reveal her brother who was smarty dressed in a white tux with a blue bow tie.

"What'd I do?" Micah complained sheilding his face with his arms only leaving on blue eye visable between the gap. "Geez Kami I know I'm a few minutes late but you don't have to kill me!" he whimpered.

Rolling her eyes she sighed trying to hide the amused smile that was threatining to make itself present. "Come in then." she commented sarcastically as Micah had already entered and was seated on the edge of the bed messing with his hair and tie. Running a hand through her long locks she closed her eyes trying to calm herself and get all her thoughts in order, but in the end she just riled herself more by thinking back on the day. Shaking her head she willed them away by trying to think of how much she cared for her teammates: her brothers. But all that did was make her want to pound the living shit out of them, in a loving way of course.

"Well are you ready?" Micah asked cocking his head to the side and grinning at her with a loving smile.

"Just a sec." she replied walking to her bag to change her shirt, she wanted to pick one that would further annoy her grandparents. Stopping half way through her steps she sighed and rubbed her head, "Wait here." she growled slamming the door on her way out. She had just realized that all her clothes...and suitcase for that matter were in the other room. All her articles of clothing still lying in a heap on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Sliding the key card she tapped her foot waiting for the light to change, afterwards she pushed the light door open letting it slip shut as she rushed to the bathroom. Dropping to her knees she dug through the pile not exacty sure what she was looking for until she came upon her favorite shirt. It was a simple loose back shirt the sleeves were 3 quarters in length, a deep hood hung off the back, and it had blue stitching. The wording was plain neon blue that read, "I reject your reality and subsitute my own" in the middle the letters alternating in size: big small big and them small again.

Pulling it over her head she shook her long locks free from the collar of her shirt running to the bathroom to run a comb through her hair in a few quick movements. Standing she mosied to the door not really in a big hurry to become the newest recipient of her grandmothers attention. Stopping in mid stride she turned to face her bag that Bryan and thrown in the corner of the room, a sly smirk covered her face as she rolled across the bed to reach it. Opening a side pocket she reached in a pulled out a small bag filled with more clothing, pulling the zipper back she dug through it and found the perfect one before stuffing it in her pocket and jumping up saving it for later. This surely would be a night to remember.

/_In the Limo_/

"Hey Kam, are you excited?"

"I can barely contain myself." she muttered back her violet eyes closed leaving her momentarily in darkness.

"I know me either, I love parties. There is always lots of food and nice people, and grandma and grandpa and there and then there is..." the boy continued droning whilist everyone one else in the white limo was tunning him out.

"When do you think he'll realize we're not listening to him anymore?" The redhead questioned shooting the chatterbox a disapproving glare.

"That's the beauty of it: he won't." Kami replied letting out a deep sigh as the car started to gradually slow it's pace.

"Here we are kids!" the driver announced happily moving out of the car and hurrying to open the door. As he reached for the handle the door was slung back and nearly knocked him on his butt. Bryan stepped out first raising an eyebrow at the choffuer who quickly bolted to his feet and back away from the annoyed Russian. "Excuse me sir." the man bowed before whipping around to the drivers seat and starting the almost silent motor.

"Damn this place is big." Tala announced crudely his blue eyes narrowing at all the dirty looks that the wealthier people were sending him and his teammates.

Kami nodded silently her violet orbs sizing up the building quietly, hating every detail her gaze took in. She was about to comment when another voice caught her attention and unknowingly a deep growl emitted from her throat. Turning away she cursed under her breath each exhale throwing out another word sounding somewhat to this effect, "Fuck, damn, bastard, annoyingly here, fuck off." Feeling a gaze she looked up to find Spencer staring at her worriedly Bryan watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Calm down cub. Everything is fine." he soothed his deep voice cracking somewhat at the low tone.

"I hate her." she answered back her eyes deadly. She would of carried on with her earlier choice of vocabulary but was cut off.

"Glad you could stop by Kamia, I was hoping you'd make one of your rare appearances." Her grandmother shot out starting the first of the battle.

"Yes so delighted that you decided to grace us with your presence." The gangling form that was her grandfather joined in his eyes shinning with distaste.

"Anything for you grandpa." she replied not bothering to contridict either of them on their over praise. "You know just how much I adore you." she ended forcing a smile onto her pale features. Looking up her gaze swept past them and met that of a stranger, a man that stood dressed in a white tux famaliar to that of her brothers. His violet eyes watched her intently, almost longingly. Shaking her head she finally managed to tear her vision from that of the man. Swallowing a lump that was blocking her airway she closed her eyes in order to regain her typic mask.

"And I see you have arrived right on time now haven't you. But then again Micah escorted you, he has always been prompt like his father. Your _mother_ on the other hand was never in any way ladylike and left much to be desired in that area." The woman nodded acting as though she were simply stating a fact.

Glaring Bryan snorted and looked her grandmother straight in the eyes, "Yeah well you leave much to be desired in _all_ areas." he smirked moving to stand next to the distracted panther.

The woman's eyes turned dark, "Why I never met such a detesable little bastard in all of my life. Except for maybe this _thing_ you call a child, she will never be cared for in this world or the next. Just like her mother she will always be _alone_." she spat out breathing heavily after she was finished.

"Don't you think you are being a little dramatic grandmother?" she sighed with a heavy hint of boredom.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the elderly woman snapped back.

Turning her violet gaze to her kin she moved closer, their noses just about touching. "You. Bore. Me." she smiled mockingly while accentuating every word. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go _grace_ the rest of the room with one of my _rare appearances_." Turning on her heel she left the two fuming, and hating her all the more.

Pale eyes tailed her movements as the usually silent and refined panther turned and walked carefully towards the building her teammates following behind empassive looks covering their fair traits.

'_Father_.'

**_A/N _**

****

**_Please don't kill me! I know I said it'd be fast and this was not anywhere near fast but all I can do is apologize and work harder to update...-whimpers- I'm so sorry!! -begs- But in other news I want you all to do me a favor and read the new story, "To love a Samurai." I read the first chap and just about fainted from excitement! I can't wait for her to update more, it's by the great authoress, Wolflover7. She is the one who wrote the The Transporter which I love and reread constantly! Also somebody once said that I am a hater when it comes to Mpreg. That isn't true...I just couldn't write one to save my life! But there is a story called Silver Peace and it was like the first one I read and it completely changed my views on that type of story. I saved it and read that too! You should all check it out and maybe if I hear from either of the authoresses of those two staries that one of you has reviewed it may just post me to update really fast. And that is a promise!! So read those stories, which is more of a prop than a punishment and I'll work day and night. Well I must be off to go to bed cause it's 11:34 and I have to go to bed because I've been helping my mum with Algebra ever since she restarted college and I think I'm getting an aulser. Plus my cheek hurts from when some stupid street punk got me good...damn it all! Anyway catcha' later. _**

****

**_This is Tawnie claiming victory for finishing another chapter. -Throws arms in the air and yells- VICTORY! _**

****

**_P.S. If anybody wants me to read or recommend their stories I will...I need something to fill these authors notes and it's a good way to get the word around...although neither Wolflover7 or asked me to do so...I just did. But don't hesitate!! _**

****


	24. Trying to Forget

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's wonderful characters...-sigh-_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**KURAYAMi MONOGATARi**_**for being my 100th reviwer!**

It seemed hours had passed and now Kami and her teammates were seated at a table trying to keep themselves occupied. Tala was glaring at Bryan whom had spilled his water glass and the way the cup had tipped left all the blame on the wolf whom the waitress had then laughed at and called messy. It probably would've helped if Bryan would've taken the blame which he deserved but instead he had played along and started jokes about exactly how messy Tala actually was. Now every time she came over she laughed about how funny Bryan was and how sloppy Tala was, and this in turn left the younger Russian to glare at the smug one.

Spencer and Kai were trying to have a conversation but neither of them were the most social guys in the world so it ended up as a fluke and both were now sitting in the silence. Kami on the other hand was very much distracted exchanging glances with the man that sat just a few tables away Micah on his left and her grandparents on his right. They were one big happy family, as were Kami and her teammates. They were worlds apart and that was something she didn't plan on tampering with, not anytime soon. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to find that she was the object of attention for the entire table, even her brother was staring at her oddly. Looking eyes with those of the familiar man she watched he smiled and then winked at her before standing and pulling his wine glass up with him.

Clearing his throat he started and tapped a salad fork against the fragile craftsmanship to gain the attention of all present. When he spoke his voce was soft yet stern, gentle yet rough. "Excuse me, can I please have everybody's attention." Waiting for a minute his eyes moved around the room before he started again a broad smile covering his face. "I would like to propose a toast to my lovely children, who are as of today 18 years old." Pausing Kami looked around at the sudden mist of mummers that were flowing throughout the large ballroom. "Yes you all heard right I said children. I am sure you all know of my son, Micah. But most of you don't know of my lovely daughter, Kamia. I myself was surprised to say the least to see her here after all these years but I love her just as much as my son and hope she will accompany me home after the remainder of the Beyblading Tournament is finished. She is entered and is representing all of Russia's best along with the famous team, The Blitzkrieg Boys." This statement was followed by clapping and small cheers and congratulations.

At this time Micah stood and smiled and then without warning the man moved and stood next to Kami placing a hand on the back of her chair and even though she refused to look up she knew that everyone's gaze was directed at her, much to her dislike. Letting out a deep sigh she closed her eyes knowing that her team was also trying to hide their surprised looks, she was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Come Kamia don't be shy, stand and make yourself known." her father tried his luck showing how little he actually knew about his _daughter_.

Kami didn't move, not even the smallest of twitches came from the panther. "No. I'd rather not." she replied calmly earning some annoying 'oohs' and 'awes' from what had turned out to be a Jerry Springer crowd.

"Come now don't be shy, this isn't at all like you." he tried again laughing nervously hoping to hide the fact that he was losing control of the situation.

"How would you know what's like _me_ you didn't stick around long enough to find out. A child's characteristics are still building at the tender age of four so then tell me _father_, who am I?" she shot back calmly her violet orbs hidden behind pale lids. In actuality there was a definite reason for not opening her eyes, the color was the same as that of the man whom she despised. She didn't want any obvious similarities between them nothing that the naked eye could catch.

Her father seemed taken back by his daughter's attitude but tried to gain the upper hand, "Well you are my daughter, and a spitting image of your mother."

"Yes that was a warm comment from such a cold man. I wonder how you know how mum looked, last time I saw her she was as white as new snow, dull blue eyes, and a stiff to the touch. But you wouldn't know about that nor care; you left her there to die along with Jerrod. So don't give me all this _father_ bullshit, I don't want to hear it." she ended stepping up and backing away her violet eyes filled with confused pain. This feeling was new, something she didn't understand, something that hurt more than she had expected. Closing her eyes she regained composure, "No. My _father_ is gone; he died a long time ago. You're just a man, a man in an expensive suit and nothing more." Feeling a warm comfort she looked down to see Macoah giving off a faint light the red aura showing that even through her pain the panther backed her all the way, he loved her just as he had loved her mother before her.

Her totem was that of the Black Panther and like a wounded animal she did what would come naturally: she ran. Her heart ached and she was in a desperate pain and if she stayed her weakness would shine through. And just like the animals in the wild would do, the people would eat her alive. Flashing a look to her team she backed away her eyes never leaving those of Kai's before they passed to Tala's crystalline blue, Bryan's lilac grey and then Spencer's sky blue. They were her family and she loved them all but this was one thing they couldn't help her with. Turning she walked away before speaking aloud, "I need air." Her voice was cold and emotionless surprising even her after the dramatic moment.

'Please Macoah; I need your help my brother.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growling the Russian looked around, having found herself in the same park that she and Kai had made up in. Actually it was more the park that she and Kai had _made out _in but that was no big difference. Stopping she realized that she was not far from the hotel that she and her team were currently residing in, meaning that if she really wanted to she could just go back and go to bed. 'I wish this was a dream.' her mind somewhat responded to her. Nodding her head she walked to sit at the edge of the fountain and couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Her hair was somewhat tousled, her eyes were just coming down from the height of their franticness, and her bottom lip was bruised from the many times she had pierced it with her sharp teeth. "I'm a wreck." she mumbled finding the sound of her own voice was rather graceless.

Looking up to the sky she watched as the stars gave what little light they had to the world, just like a shadow in the brightest of days, Wherever there is darkness, there is light. It was an old Greek saying that one of her dear friends had taught her many years before. 'Where is the light in this situation Macoah? I feel so lost but at the same time I feel like I was only just discovered. Should I be angry or filled with hate, I'm so lost.' Clutching her head she shook herself before letting out a heavy sigh her heart dropping like a piece of lead. 'Was I right Macoah? Should I have yelled at him in such a manner? It all happened so fast I don't think I could've stopped myself if I wanted to, I'm such a failure. What would mother say if she saw me now? Probably tell me to ask you, so here I am: alone.' Opening her violet eyes they seemed to be filled with an undetectable haze as she subconsciously reached down to clutch her necklace in a tight grip her gaze settling on the picture of her beast, her family

Exhaling her ears perked at the sound of soft footsteps that were put off by the sound of a voice. "May I sit here?" a calm tone greeted her straining ears.

Turning to stare at the water she responded softly part way hoping the other hadn't heard her, "It's still a free country isn't it? Unless grandmother decides to change that as well."

The other chuckled softly trying to break the thick layer of ice that seemed to have form as the two sat in silence. "So um, how have you been?"

"Fine." she replied curtly her eyes moving to stare from the light of one star to the other as they shimmered lovingly back at her. She loved the night, and tonight was especially beautiful the moon was gone leaving the world clouded in darkness.

"Do you mind if I ask where you've been all this time?" He looked up violet orbs watching his daughter with a guilty haze.

"Why ask if you really don't care for the answer?" she shot back answering his question with one of her own. Looking down the Russian teen found her own violet orbs looking back at her, but next to her reflection she could picture her mother, and could hear her younger brother chattering on about what his father was like. Biting her lip she let out a heavy breath as a single tear left a streak down her pale face. Hitting the water the droplet left the water to ripple away each loop growing in size before it finally faded to nothingness. 'For you Jerrod, I will live your dream. For you.'

"You can still see them can't you?" a soft voice cut through her musings causing the panther to reluctantly tear her gaze from the fountain liquid. The man nodded and smiled seeming to understand, "Me too. I can see them everyday and still everyday I feel the guilt of their lives weighing on my heart. I feel the guilt of your pain breaking me every time I see the hurt in your eyes. Look at what I've done to you; no child deserves the life I forced you into. You were right, I didn't deserve your mother, nor do I deserve your forgiveness. But you came looking for answers, and I'm it." By now the man was crying reaching out and running a shaking finger across his daughters set jaw bone.

Kami pulled back instantly and stood with her back to Kino but didn't move any further, "You hurt them so bad, and you hurt me. I felt like you didn't want us, like we weren't good enough for you high standards." closing her eyes she tried to will the salty droplets away but they just fell harder than ever. "I don't know if I can _ever_ forgive you." the usually calm and collected voice was shaking with a sorrowful anxiety. Spinning around she smiled at him through all her tears, "But I can try."

'This is for you, my baby Jerrod.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Well this is like my shortest chapter ever but dammit I'm dying, just plain dying...huh, did anybody else notice I usually just ramble about random things down here. Like I don't even say anything important I'm just boring you all to tears! T.T that's you guys...and if not then fine you all are fatties! T.T now that's you...and if still not, well I gave it my best shot you guys are just really tough. I was thinking of making a lemon either next chapter of the one after that where Kai will actually be nice to Kamia in this one, I know what you're all thinking, Kai? Nice? pft...But the last time I wrote a lemon between the two it wasn't exactly a loving moment. Anyway Home Movies is on in the background and at first I hated it but now I kinda like it. And besides after that Samurai Champloo is on! Well I gotta go because I hurt my already screwed up ankle trying to pause the d.v.d. playerwhen I tried to do a sideways jump over the coffee table. My hurt ankle made it but the other got caught and I fell...It was freakin' hilarious...Like I was saying my ankle hurts cause I'm sitting on it so yeah, Catcha' later!**_

_**This is Tawnie typing while watching a Boondocks commercial -stares blankly at t.v.-**_

_**p.s. Tell me your opinion on the lemon! **_


	25. The Mystery of Peewee's Name

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's brilliant characters._**

"Kami next time you have a birthday we are staying home." Tala declared wholeheartedly as he glared at Micah. The albino panther had fallen asleep in the limo and kept tilting to the side using Tala as an unwilling pillow. "Get off me you little brat." He sneered finally losing it. Reaching to the side he pushed the other over watching with satisfaction as he landed on an annoyed Bryan.

"Well I don't want him." Bryan shot back pushing him back to the ice wolf he growled at him through his growing irritation. "You keep him."

"No. I'm not his damn babysitter!" The red-head hissed at the other shoving Micah back to him only to have the boy promptly back on his shoulder. "Err, it's the least you could do after your little 'accident' earlier, which I got blamed for may I remind you!"

Bryan pondered on this subject for a moment before smirking, "It's not my fault you're so messy." He replied copying the waitress's manner of speaking. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small piece of paper and looked over the seven digits with an interested stare. "She was cute too." He finished before shoving Micah back once again.

"I know that's why I started talking to her in the first place you backstabbing liar." Snarling Tala shoved Micah harder this time earning a grunt from the falcon as Micah's head connected with his groin when the teen fell into his lap.

Grimacing Bryan ignored the pain before he shoved the whimpering boy back at the other a keep-him-or-die look etched on his usually emotion void face.

Before Tala had a chance to respond Micah opened one blue eye and looked up at the wolf with a pouty expression shinning through his tired orbs. "Don't look at me like that." Tala warned trying his best to ignore the other. When the teen didn't heed to his warnings he pushed the others face away so that it was virtually impossible for him to see the hurt look the other was sporting.

"Tala." Kami growled giving him a dark look before turning her attention back out the window the heavy thoughts weighing on her mind.

Spencer sighed before he leaned across the limo and scooped up the saddened Micah draping an arm around him for comfort. The light panther gave a content sigh before snuggling closer into the giant's warmth a small smile on his pale features.

Looking over Kamia had to stifle her laughter at the oddly enough adorable sight. Her brother was happily holding to Spencer and the whale was watching the other with a raised eyebrow trying to hide a growing smile. Shaking her head she turned her attention across the limo to where Bryan and Tala had retreated to separate sides of the car their backs turned to one another. Rolling her violet orbs she shifted her gaze to the phoenix sitting on her right. His eyes were closed giving off the idea that he may be sleeping, this thought however was shot down in flames when he opened one amethyst orb and stared back at her.

"What is it?" he asked lazily opening both his eyes and turning to stare at her with a questioning glance.

"Nothing really." She replied smiling at him shyly before turning away trying to ignore his watchful gaze.

Kai raised a slate colored eyebrow at his panther's antics but shrugged it off a sly smirk settling itself on his face. 'Just you wait my panther, tonight isn't over yet. I haven't given you my present.'

Turning to watch out the window the female Russian gave a heavy sigh rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes. "I wonder what mum would say if she saw me now." she pondered aloud not even noticing she had spoken the words until Tala replied to her rhetorical question.

"What?" the red head asked suddenly sharing a questioning glance with Bryan whom he forgot he was angry with.

"What what?" Kami replied back hoping to confuse the other.

"What about your mum?" he questioned shaking his head.

"What about who?"

"Why are you talking about who-I mean her."

"Why what am I talking about who?"

"Why did you just say that?"

"When did I just say what?"

"When you just said what?"

"Where was I when I said who I was talking about why I was talking about them and what it had to do with anything and how I even remembered?"

"Where were who? No wait. Why when how?" Tala ended utterly confused. "Hey stoppit your making my brain hurt!"

"You don't have a brain." she answered back hoping to have lead the others far enough from the subject of her mother.

"I have a brain." Tala pouted turning to stare out the window. "I just don't use it much." Admitting the end he turned back at her with a glare, "Now I remember you little fox. I asked why you were asking what you mum would say if she saw you now." smirking triumphantly he grinned before scoffing at her, "And you said I didn't have a brain."

"Yeah cub where did you think that up?" Bryan added in his lilac grey eyes skeptical giving off an and-don't-try-those-mind-games-with-me look.

"Where did I think what up?" she responded playing dumb with the falcon. Her heart seemed to stop when she heard another voice jump in making it impossible to avoid the conversation.

"Do you think about that a lot?" An interested phoenix turned to watch his companion carefully seeing a hint of pain flash through the dull violet orbs.

"I suppose. But that is to be expected, you can't tell me that none of you ever think of your families." she retorted coolly averting her gaze back to Micah as he slept peacefully in Spencer's protective embrace. A cold silence fell over the five teens before at last Spencer broke the tense moment.

"Sure I think of my folks a lot too." As usual the Russian teen came to Kami's rescue his blue eyes hazed over with a hint of remembrance. "I bet we all do. When you lose somebody you can't help but think of them." he ended wisely turning his gaze to rest on the quiet bundle in his arms. He watched intently a small almost invisible smile crept onto his pale face as Micah mumbled in his sleep turning to grab Spencer's vest in a tight grip as he continued on in whatever dream world he was living.

"Well I don't." Tala announced his crystal blue eyes telling his own tale as he blatantly lied to the group. It was a useless effort because all had known each other long enough to know when on was putting on an act. Looking up to find all the others gazes locked on him he caved, "Not that much at least." Biting his lower lip he turned away as his face contorted to show his mixed emotions. "This is stupid. Like we should care anyway right?" Pausing he watched the lights whiz past the moving vehicle his beautiful orbs filled to the brim with tears that would never fall.

"I guess I do wonder bout' my family more often than normal, hell I'd even call it obsessive." Bryan spoke at last turning a sorrowful eye to Tala as the wolf glared out the window silently cursing his feelings away. The falcon always had a soft spot for his team and even though he may act like the biggest punk around when in public he was a whole different being when with his family. "But you know what," he started watching as four sets of eyes turned to stare at him expectantly, "you guys are my family now and that's enough for me. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Agreed." Kai added in his amethyst eyes moving from one face to another studying each pained and happy feature he found. "I'm not going to lie to you guys because even if I do you'll all know anyways. Guess that's what happens when I'm stuck with you bums for so long. I do have my musings of my parents whereabouts and sometimes I even miss them. But as Bryan said you guys are my family as you have been for the past 14 years and that is all the company I need or will be bothered for." Looking up he let a very un-Kai-like smile grace his lips, his vibrant orbs as warm as the sun itself.

"Kami, am I part you your family now?" a soft voice filled the comfortable silence shifting all attention to the boy who seemed tiny compared to Spencer. His bright blue eyes were questioning and hopeful at the same time watching as his sister turned to stare at him with curious violet orbs.

"Yes Micah. You've always been part of my family." she responded softly much to the liking of the older sibling. A bright smile was flashing across his fair features before he tried to stifle a yawn. Leaning across Kai she brushed a strand a white unruly hair from his face before smiling softly, "Now go back to sleep udika." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes the panther smiled when she felt a sudden craving coming on, "I want Chinese food." stating clearly the other members of the car went silent before soft chuckles were shared and small jokes. They seemed to quiet down before Macoah's wielder scowled at hem visibly, "What's so funny? I really do. Now it's my birthday so you shall take me there dammit!"

"Demanding aren't we." Kai smirked as the other only glared at him an irritated expression covering her usually soft face. Finding she didn't budge the least he exchanged a look with the others before letting out a deep sigh of defeat, "Alright panther Chinese it is." Turning in his seat he moved across the car to the front to speak with the driver about their new destination.

"You know, I think you're too spoiled for your own good." Bryan broadcasted his opinion with a deep voice grinning at the look the said teen shot at him. "I mean think about it, you do get about everything you want whenever you want it, no questions asked."

"Well at least I didn't wet my pants when I was nine years old." she glared earning a surprised squeal from the falcon as he buried his crimson colored face in his hands groaning.

"You said you'd never tell you little ass!" Bryan growled diving across the limo and swiping at her dangerously.

"Say what?" Tala asked laughing while he barely managed to contain the fuming Russian.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Alright I'll tell you enough of the third degree!" Bryan shouted earning a startled grunt from Kai who had just rejoined the conversation.

"I had just turned nine and..."

/flashback/

"What was that?" a nine year old Bryan asked whirling around with a panicked expression.

"For the millionth time Bryan it was nothing now will you please calm down?" Kami responded trying to lead her friend through the darkness of night. Oddly enough as tough as he was Bryan was afraid of the dark and all hell broke loose when Boris instructed the pair to be the night watch after the reported bear sightings. Kami herself was still only eight but since she was bonded with Macoah the darkness never scared her. It was her closet friend. Bryan on the other hand jumped at every little sound shinning the flashlight around wildly trying to take in and memorize every rock and leaf that littered the ground in hopes of knowing when one moved.

"Did you hear that?" he asked suddenly turning the bright stream of the flashing light to shine in the panthers eyes as he spoke.

"No and get that out of my eyes you idiot!" she shouted shoving it away from him and sending it flying to the ground watching as it rolled across the dirt to stop in front of a large green bush.

"Kami look what you did!" Bryan yelped jumping to stand closer to the other his eyes shifting to gaze at the flashlight as it lit up the whole bush casting a shadow across the wall behind it. "Now go get it!" he demanded sounding like he was talking to a dog.

"I'm not your golden retriever. You go get it if you want it so bad." she growled back, voice hitting a sour note.

"LOOK!" he yelled grabbing her face and turning her to stare at the bush as it rattled and moved around by some unknown force. "It's the bear and he is going to swallow us whole!" he whimpered pushing her out in front of him as some sort of peace offering. "Mister Bear don't eat me, you can have my friend. She probably tastes sweeter and I'm much too gamey for your liking." he explained to the supposed "bear".

"For God's sake Bryan there is no bear! Look I'll even show you." hissing she stomped towards the bush with confident steps not the least bit afraid of what her eyes might lay upon next.

"No Kam don't go." Bryan whispered snatching after her only to come back empty handed. Snapping his fingers in defeat he said a prayer for his friend before getting ready to book it out of there.

Pulling the bush back Kami gasped, "OH MY GOD!" she squealed sending Bryan into a panic attack.

"A BEAR!" he screamed before even seeing past Kami's form. He felt as though he were about to faint as absolute terror over took his entire body wrenching whimpers and dry sobs from his toning figure.

"All fear the all mighty and all powerful bunny of death!" Kami laughed "He will cutinize you to death with is big fluffy tail and beautiful brown eyes!" Moving out of the way she let Bryan catch a glimpse of the tiny animal that was cowering away from the pair his back against the wall. Turning her violet orbs widened at the sight of the other who paled visibly, "Bryan what did you do!" she exclaimed her eyes settling on the darker patch of cloth surrounding the other's crotch. "I can't' believe you would pee! We-" stopping she looked down to find the bunny at her side looking up at her curiously. "Pee we?" she repeated the bunny running around her once before stopping next to her foot. "Look Bryan it likes it!"

/end flashback/

"And that's how peewee really got his name." Kami ended sadly remembering the pet they had all adopted and cared for until Boris crushed the poor thing.

"So you're telling me that-" faltering Tala started into fits of laughter, "Bryan wet himself when he was nine years old!" The others joined in the laughter earning an angry glare from the said falcon.

"Shut up, you would've too if you were there!" he accused trying to regain some dignity.

"Well Kam was there and she didn't seem to have that problem." Spencer chimed in dodging a swat from the angered male. "Man Bryan you really are a baby."

'And that Bryan is payback part one.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Well I wrote this the same day as I posted the other because I just wanted to start and ended up finishing it...I thought the beginning was cute with Micah and Spencer. And now you all know Bryan's dirty little secret. Poor little guy wet his pants -laughs-_**

_**Bryan: -scowls- Shut up...whore.**_

_**Me: No I'm not you little bed wetter! -covers mouth- oops.**_

**_Bryan: Why the hell would you tell them that! I was at least happy you didn't in the chapter and now you go and spill it...you're right you couldn't keep your mouth shut to save your life. _**

**_Me: It's not my fault you can't control your bladder...speaking of which I have to pee...I know you are all thinking, "Thanx for sharing Tawnie..." but I couldn't help it I really have to go! I've been holding it a good hour or two trying to finish this so leave me alone...just leave me here to die! It's 12:54 right now and I want to sleep cause I have to wake up early tomorrow so I can go to work with my mum...-glares- Yippee...I have to do all her stupid filing. Anyway I'd better be off before I'm in the same urine filled boat with Bryan our own like piss ant. (that's what my mum used to call my little brother when he wet the bed all the time!)_**

**_This is Tawnie trying to finish this fast so she can go to the bathroom -crosses legs and curses uncontrollably-_**


	26. Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade of any of it's wonderful characters. If I did it would have a different name because 'Beyblade' is to easy of a target. My little brother always calls it Gayblade...jerk._**

"I'm serious this time. That squid just moved." Bryan stated while poking at the food on his plate.

"Then don't eat it." Spencer responded shaking his aching head.

"Well then I'll be hungry!" Bryan shot back turning his glare to the older of the two.

"Wouldn't hurt ya to lose a couple pounds anyway." The blonde haired teen mumbled sending Micah into a laughing fit as he watched Bryan look at his snickering team dumbfounded.

"Well cub I hope you're happy." The falcon growled turning his dark look to the girl who currently sat eating sweet and sour chicken **_(-stomach rumbles-)_** contently.

The said teen looked up surprised the end of her chopsticks still in her mouth with bewildered eyes. Thinking back for a moment she mentally went through every set of spoken words before settling for his rhetorical question. "Well it just so happens I am happy, thank-you very much." she recoiled before shrugging and going back to her poor forgotten chicken oblivious to the hole Bryan was trying to burn into her with his gaze. The other occupants chuckled light heartedly before going back to their own meals.

Looking up amethyst orbs watched the other as she contently at to her hearts desire, eyes scanning over the remaining food. The violet pools clouded over with thought turned their gaze to land on the albino panther who was currently sitting next to Spencer chatting away happily. A small smile graced the pale lips before it faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Clearing her throat she watched the two with amused eyes smiling when the other started to share his life story with the comfortable giant. "So Micah got yourself a boyfriend do you?" she questioned the other innocently watching as he choked on the food Spencer had just offered him.

"Wha?" the teen managed to choke out eyes wide with surprise at the others lack of modesty. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled turning to watch his food a red tint covering the bridge of his pale nose.

"Sure you don't m.a.k." she teased her eyes shinning with amusement. "Spencer what do you say?"

"He's cute alright." Spencer smiled as Micah spit his coke everywhere. He had been drinking it in attempt to soothe his poor throat after Kami had nearly killed him. The said Russian looked up with an expression that showed off his absolute horror at how easily the other had just admitted such a teasing fact.

"Huh?" he whimpered looking from one smirking face to another as the team joked at his expense.

"Definitely a looker." Bryan agreed making the poor boy just about keel over from shock as he coughed in a desperate attempt to clear his now raw throat.

Spencer laughed before patting the other's back, rubbing large rhythmic circles hoping to calm the chocking teen. Kami watched in amusement as her older brother blushed at the contact he was receiving from the whale. Tala and Bryan snickered at the others antics whereas Kai watched with an interested smirk. "You guys suck." Micah muttered turning to stare out the shapely window a scowl covering his pale features.

/**_Later at the Hotel_**/

"I can't believe you made us take you out to movie _and _ice cream even after I paid for the Chinese!" Tala snarled with frustration as the other licked at her chocolate cone happily.

"Yes Happy Birthday, to me." she cheered softly her eyes scanning the dripping frozen treat longingly. Turning around she frowned in confusion. "Where'd Kai go?"

Tala's scowl disappeared and was replaced by a knowing smirk before he marched across the room and pulled out a bag. The color was off-white; the writing was a brilliant gold. "He's around. But before we let you off you have to open your present." he smiled as he shoved the bag at her with a nervous expectation. Sighing he watched with an irritated gaze as the panther looked at him and then back at the bag. "Open it already will you!" he hissed loosing any and all concentration.

"Yeah Kam, hurry your ass up will you." Bryan added in his lilac grey orbs clouding over with annoyance. Spencer nodded his approval before looking back to the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Rolling her eyes at the trio she let out a heavy sigh before opening the sack and peeking in curiously, making sure nothing was going to jump out if opened further. Moving her gaze her eyes lit up with enjoyment as she pulled out the small plushie that was hidden within the plastic. It was mostly white with floppy black ears, black padding on his feet, and a black nose. It was a small dog and was equipped with a golden guitar and a pair of slick shades. A white tuft of hair was sticking up on the top of his fuzzy head. The golden guitar was a silk material and was stuffed with fluffy cotton, purple strings were painted along the neck of the long object and the tuners at the top were a folded purple yarn. The last specific on the said object was the purple wording on the front that read, "Sugar Pie" and below that was, "Honey Bunch" on three corners of the words were music notes, the first a half note and the remaining two eighteenth notes. The sunglasses were tied on the string wound through the fabric of the head right below the ears. The outlining color was a holographic green and the middle where the eyes would peer out was dark black, as were the arms of the glasses. Tilting her head to the side she pulled the small red sticker off the stomach that read, "Try Me." and then did just that. The small dog started to sing in a deep yet soothing voice,

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_You know that I love you._

_I wuv you!_

_I can't help myself,_

_I love you and nobody else."_

Smiling she looked up at her family with a loving gaze, "He's so cute!" she declared happily before snuggling the small toy to her chest. To everybody watching it was a sight to behold, it wasn't often that the seemingly emotionless panther used such a term as, 'cute' let along cuddled a stuffed animal.

"This too." Bryan interrupted her moment by handing her a small box, velvet covering easily recognizable as a jewelry case. Looking at box for a moment she smiled at the dog before carefully opening the lid, violet orbs widening at the beautiful sight. **_(Okay I am not good at describing things as you saw when I described the dog so just bare with me.)_** The entirety of the work was held by a background of white gold, the soft color resembling that of silver. The first color that caught her attention was the black onyx, molded in the form of a black panther. Its eyes were two brilliant stones, a Mystic Fire Topaz that shined in all different colors when the light hit it right. The topaz was the secondary stone to the month of December therefore the perfect piece to the beautiful puzzle that was the jewelry. Around the panther rose petals were falling each on its own work of art. The first petal was the silky color of an alexandrite, the next a pale amethyst much to the color of lilac so dull it was almost grey. The third, the beautiful color that was a ruby, an aquamarine was the next stone her eyes moved to catch on. Her violet pools scanned the petals to fall upon a Turquoise, her and Micah's birth stone but also that of Micah's bright blue orbs. Looking to the last one she took a deep breath before feeling tears spring to her eyes; tracing the color she bit her lip trying to hide her smile. The very last stone was a deep garnet and only brought one name to mind, "Ian." she whispered softly one pale finger moving to trace over the rose petal. On the outside of the art the white gold entwined with itself up the side and joined at a black rose, deadly thorns sticking off at every angels. The back of the flower doubling as the chain loop, the chain itself the same white gold.

"I...its beautiful." she mumbled quietly as her pale eyes went about taking in every minute detail repeatedly. The panther's soft eyes shinned back at her warmly. "How did you?"

"Actually we had it custom made, took forever to think it up but we managed." Tala smiled back his crystalline orbs watching her happily. "You like it?" he questioned as he moved close to drape an arm over her frail shoulders pulling her into an appreciative hug.

"Are you kidding me? I love it." she announced rubbing against his arm with a soft purr. "Must've cost a fortune." thinking it over she attempted to hand the present back to him, "I really couldn't."

"Yes you can, and you will. I didn't deal with those snobby salesmen's' calls for weeks for you to get all noble on me." he shot back narrowing blue eyes at her playfully.

"But I rea-"

"Oh c'mon cub, if you really care for us you'll take it." Bryan smiled deviously as he pulled out the hidden trap card that they always used to get their way with their female teammate. "But if you really don't love us then I gues-" the falcon was cut off when he was tackled with a stampede of hugs and kisses from the panther who was bent on convincing him otherwise. Stumbling backwards he barely managed to catch himself and the other before they both went tumbling down in a heap. Laughing he pulled her back and looked at her pouting expression, "Okay okay. I believe you, I believe you." The small pout quickly replaced itself with a rare smile as the said teen hugged the other again before moving to do the same to Tala and then, after pushing Micah to Bryan's arms, Spencer. Of course the lecherous male wolf made it a point to get his smooches on the lips rather than the cheeks as the others had received.

Tilting her head to the side from where she was leaning into Spencer's warm embrace she furrowed her brows in concentration, "And again I ask; where did Kai get off to?"

"Ah yes, the mysterious phoenix. Now where did he run off to." he pondered while plaguing innocence, "I really don't remember, hmm...Ah-ha I remember now." his declaration made Micah shoot awake in Bryan's arms grabbing onto the other when roused from his nightmare. "Hey what's wrong with the kid?" he asked confusedly as Bryan struggled to keep a grip on the whimpering boy. Tears stained his pale cheeks as he started shouting louder and louder his voice frantic.

Spencer hurried to Bryan and pulled the blue-eyed teen away from the other securing him close to his chest while whispering gentle words of comfort. The said teen calmed visibly and took in the other's scent before opening his tender eyes and turning his teary gaze to the older. Letting out a soft whimper he snuggled closer refusing to let go of the giants navy shirt.

"It was just a dream Micah, everything is okay now." Kami soothed her older sibling running a cool hand through his sweaty locks. Cocking her head to the side she moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on the elder's forehead before pulling back and smiling at him. "Spencer will take care of you now, k?" she reassured casting a glance at the person in question.

"Promise?" blue eyes watched the whale with a hopeful plead.

"I promise." Spencer smiled down to the other before swinging his legs up and holding him bridal style. "Now Kami, Kai is waiting for you back in your room. Don't worry about Micah I'll take care of him, as promised."

"Thanx guys, ya know-" pausing she looked up at them and smiled the warmth of love shinning through her violet orbs, "for everything." Turning she pulled the door open and retreated to her room, puppy and necklace in hand.

Tala watched her leave before he let out a groan of disappointment, "Lucky bastard."

_**/Kai and Kami's bedroom/**_

_**/Lemon starts around here.../**_

Sliding the key card she waited patiently for the lights to change over from red to green, therefore allowing her entrance. Looking down at the present plushie she smiled before thinking up a name for the dog, it would need one to be presentable after all. Her musings were cut short when she heard the door give off a beep before the lock clicked and she turned the cool knob carefully. Poking her head in she was met with the black coloring of the darkness, looking around she noticed the flickering light of fire knowing instantly it was a candle. "Kai?" she whispered wondering if the other had drifted to sleep. Stepping in further she left the door slightly ajar, allowing the hall lights to stream into the poorly lit room. Letting her eyes adjust she flinched visibly when a pair of arms snaked around her waist pulling her backwards until the other persons back met the door and used the weight of the two of them to force it close.

Just as quick as the arms had appeared they were removed, a desperate want for attention taking it's place. "Kai?" trying again she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Hearing the creak of the bedroom door she shifted her gaze to the said room. The panther was only able to catch the movements of a dark form enter the room before it was gone. Narrowing her violet orbs she padded across the floor going the same direction as the other had disappeared into. Holding her hands out in front of her she felt them connect with the sturdy wood of the door, which had remained slightly agape. Pushing it fully back she hissed when the bright light of a larger candle hit her eyes. Covering her abused violet pools she stood still before pushing the door shut behind her.

When at last her eyes adjusted she nearly choked on her tongue when her gaze settled on the sight that lay out before her. Kai was leaning back against the bed shirt tight, pants left unbuttoned and unzipped. His head was tilted to the side and a big red bow was placed on the side of his head giving off the cutest effect her eyes had ever beheld. "So are you going to finish unwrapping me?" he teased in a deep tone that sent shivers down her back.

Watching her love with wide eyes she deftly reached around her fingers searching for something to set her present on. Once found she dropped the parcel down and moved across the floor holding her plushie in hand. Crawling across the bed she moved close to the other and straddled his hips earning a high gasp when rolling her hips to meet his. Leaning down she gently captured the other's lips in a sweet yet demanding kiss. Reaching down she felt around with light touches that seemed to push the other into a new world of pleasure. Catching the collar of his shirt she broke free before nipping along his jaw line advancing to suck on the tender end of his lobe. Smirking around his captured ear she gave a soft chuckle before biting down on his flesh with sharp canines. The poor victim gave a hiss of pain and pleasure gasping when a soft tongue lapped at the blood spilt from the small hole her teeth had pierced.

Pulling hard at the collar she trailed her long nails down the taught shirt effectively slicing under the razor sharp pressure. Grinning to herself she scaled down the lean body teasing the other's nipple with a moist tongue. Taking the small nub within her mouth she bit down: hard. The other yelped in pain bucking his hips only to meet his companions effectively pushing him closer to the edge. "Vixen." he moaned out through labored breaths. His teeth finding his bottom lip and closing down on the thin skin in a vain attempt to keep himself quiet. Creeping down further she planted soft kisses down his chest and abdomen eventually reaching his exposed boxer shorts.

Leaning down the sly panther dipped her velvety tongue into the phoenix's navel and swirled it around in slick circles. Pulling back partly she nibbled at the bottom edge of his stomach letting her hands roam over his chest sensually. Running a finger over his bulging groin she licked her lips as the other let out a soft whimper his legs wriggling around impatiently. Bringing her hands down she gripped at either side of his pants before yanking them off in one quick movement his boxers following in suit. Chancing a glance up at the other she smirked at the other's lust filled gaze watching her expectantly. Crawling back up the others form she pulled him into another bruising kiss while at the same moment pulling at his member with rough hands. Kai jerked forward eyes wide with surprise and pleasure.

In what seemed an instant later the Russian female had moved down and captured the others leaking erection in her mouth. Loosening her throat muscles she pushed down further effectively deep-throating the other, pulling back and dropping down. Sliding her mouth back she bit down every now and again on her way up his long shaft earning mewls of pleasure spiked with pain. Running her slick tongue up and down she pushed down hard on the underside of the others engorged cock. Suckling contently she started to hum to herself softly the tune the very same that her new dog sang earlier. The reverberation of her actions added more to the ever growing pleasure.

She continued to hum contently as she nipped, kissed, sucked, and licked at the others length. "Shit." the other cursed freely as the teen continued to serve him. Kami pulled back and licked away the pre-cum enjoying the salty taste that filled her mouth the droplets only making her hunger for more, like a vampire in blood lust. Leaning over the erect member she sucked as hard as her mouth would allow at the head of the dripping cock. Engulfing him fully she looked up surprised as teen above her moaned and thrusted into her mouth forcing her to deep throat him once again. Smiling wickedly she held his hips still and pulled away watching as he writhed, the cold air biting at his wet flesh.

Dipping down between his legs she easily caught hold on his sac rubbing his balls in a rhythmic way teasing him as a punishment. "Kam-." he started but was cut short when she covered him again her warm cavern tempting him to thrust deeper to her mouth hoping for his much wanted release. The said Russian was busily sucking harder, as if with a vengeance. While at the same moment squeezed his balls tight. A haze of white clouded the Russian's vision as he shout out his first release, leaving him gasping and panting for air.

Hearing a laugh he looked down to find his panther staring back at him while licking his cum from his abdomen wiping it away with teasing fingers. Narrowing his eyes he let out a growl his voice somewhat raspy from it's previous use, "Oh funny was it?" he shot out acidly. Thinking to himself he hid a smirk before in the flash of a second reached down and yanked the surprised girl up flipping her easily. Looking down he grinned at the clearly annoyed panther, it wasn't part of her plan having the tables turned like this. "It's not you're birthday." she shot out indignantly.

"Ah but you see my panther, this is my present." he returned the gesture licking the outer shell of her ear wrenching a moan from deep in her throat. Making quick work the sound started him up again the teen going on to rip away every piece of clothing that found itself in his path.

"I liked that shirt." she whimpered watching as the poor discarded clothing fell to the ground in shambles. Hearing a resounding _'snap' _followed by a sharp pain she sent a threatening glare towards the other. He simply went about snapping the strap again, this time pulling it out even further before releasing it. The other went about unlatching the straps and sliding the now freed bra from her fragile form. Reaching down he easily slid her black boy shorts off smirking at his end result, that being a naked pouting panther.

Starting at her lips he placed gentle kisses down her exposed flesh, moving to her neck, collar bone and eventually her heaving chest. Returning the torturous favor he wet his dry lips before taking one soft nipple into his mouth allowing his tongue to tease it ever so gently. Opening one amethyst eye he shifted his gaze upward watching as the other tossed her head from side to side trying to grasp the amount of pleasure being bestowed upon her body. Pulling back me advanced to the other forgotten nub, rolling it through his teeth he bit down lightly earning a throaty groan from his captive. Continuing on with his earlier routine the Russian trailed tender kisses down the pale flesh stopping to nip at other places where he found it necessary to mar the other's scarred skin.

Stopping just above the panther's waistline he smiled deviously to himself, skipping over to start again at her inner thigh earning himself a pleading whimper. "Kai." the word left the others abused lips like the start of a whisper eventually fading to nothing but a labored breath. Sitting back he watched amusedly as the other squirmed around arching her back desperate for some more contact. Crawling over he fiddled around in a side drawer before eventually pulling out a small bottle of transparent liquid. Squirting some of the cool substance onto his calloused palm of his right hand he used it to slick up his left hands' fingers. Sliding back down to his previous position he pressed one finger to her wet entrance probing it playfully with a renewed since of fun.

Hearing a low growl he raised an eyebrow before pushing in the first digit giving time for the other to adjust to the intrusion. After what seemed like an hour the female calmed and he thought it best to add another to slowly speed the process. Pulling out he slid them back in while at the same time adding a third. At the start of a low whine he stopped instantly his eyes quickly finding their way up his body to watch her face contort in pain with only the smallest hint of pleasure. "Kamia?" he whispered reaching up to run a sweaty hand through her long hair.

"I'm okay, just don't quit." she panted back her heart racing.

Kai looked up before nodding, eyes shinning with worry for his companion. Pushing in further he fiddled around while inside the other looking for the spot he knew existed. At the feeling of his index brushing it a loud moan erupted from the panther while she bucked her hips to meet his hand. Wetting his lips he tapped it several more times leaving the other in a daze of pleasure giving him just enough time to coat his erect shaft, the cold liquid pulling a groan from deep within when it met his heated flesh. Removing his fingers he ignored the whimper from the girl, replacing his fingers with his enlarged cock with an appreciative grunt.

Pulling out until only the tip remained the teen thrusted back in aiming for the earlier gland hoping to hit it dead on. A loud moan filled the room letting him know that he had reached his quota. Before sliding out he rolled his hips causing the end of his length to nudge her g-spot repeatedly allowing the other to emit sweet low moans that urged the male on. Pumping himself in and out the two continued on their sounds only getting louder and more distinguishable by every thrust. Kai was busily working on speeding himself up, head to hilt and repeating just that. Feeling the heat build his movements became erratic and unpredictable. Pushing in harder the two worked closer to the edge, Kai thrusting up while Kami going down. Letting out a shout Kami came first her inner muscles clamping down tight on Kai sending him into a spasm of pleasure before he let known his own release.

Falling forward Kai lay down next to Kami resting in the silence, that is until his back found a certain dog greeting their senses with,

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_You know that I love you._

_I wuv you!_

_I can't help myself,_

_I love you and nobody else."_

although this time slightly muffled back the phoenix's body. "Damn thing." he growled irritably before rolling over and yanking the thing out from under him tossing it across the room with ease. Sadly enough his effort was in vain, for the moment it hit the wall the impact set it off again, this in turn making Kai growl louder. Laughing to herself the still very much naked Kami came to the dogs rescue bringing it back to bed with her. "I'm watching you _dog_, one more time and the fluff will fly." he threatened narrowing his eyes at the beast of burden. Turning to his side he pulled the dozing Russian to him using one hand to cover them both with a light sheet, allowing the candle to burn itself out. "Happy Birthday babe." he whispered huskily his breaths steadying. Squeezing her close he cringed at the familiar lyrics of,

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_You know that I love you._

_I wuv you!_

_I can't help myself,_

_I love you and nobody else."_

as the dog was pressed close between the two. "Bastard." soon followed in suit.

'Happy Birthday, to me.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Okay I wrote it extra long so that those who didn't want to read a lemon still got a fairly long chapter, so that I didn't let anybody down. I really didn't think the lemon was worth the words, I messed it up big time. And I used the words, 'pushed'(7) or 'pulled'(13) at least 10 times each...-sigh- But I'm still sick so leave me be...Actually bug me if you want, I need something to keep me busy. I finished this pretty fast but it probably didn't get uploaded until the day after because I wanted to get a chapter of each of my stories done before I uploaded. I already finished the chapter for, 'The Past Unveiled' which I haven't updated in forever...and I feel bad. And now I'm off to finish the new chapter for 'Adrenaline Rush'. Thanx for reading and please review, even if to flame me. I have to go make something hot to drink, like hot water with lemon juice and honey...or just hot water. . Would take less time considering we have on of those hot/cold water dispensers. Catcha' later.**_

_**This is Tawnie being sick...-coughs and grabs throat in pain-**_

****

**_p.s. When Kami called Micah m.a.k. it's just a nickname, all of his initials. Micah Austin Kotai. Oh and I really have that dog plushie, my dad gave it to me couple years ago._**


	27. First Kiss

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch._

_You know that I love you._

_I wuv you!_

_I can't help myself,_

_I love you and nobody else."_

"Kami I swear to GOD and anybody else in the heavens if you don't get rid of that thing I will." Kai groaned as he tousled in the bed. He had been awoken from his peaceful slumber by the same damned dog that had insisted on bugging him throughout the night, he hadn't been able to roll over or even hug his lover without the song replacing his words.

"But Kai I-" pausing she turned to face the other her hope filled eyes sparking the feeling of guilt in the others heart, "I already named him."

Shaking his mind free of the confusion he closed his amethyst orbs before reopening them to stare at her skeptically, "Well what the hell does that mean?" Propping himself up on his elbows he glared at the small plushie daring the task at trying to pull the gift from his panther. Earning himself a growl he pulled back as the other snarled at him through her growing annoyance.

"It means if I get rid of him he'll think I don't care for him. He'll feel disowned, unloved, maybe even hated." she snapped back irritably. Huffing out her cheeks she pulled back making sure to tuck the dog protectively under her arm, "And I won't let you hurt him." punching out every word with a heavy accent she rolled away from the other her eyes narrowing at the wall as she waited the teen behind her to respond.

Sighing the phoenix ran a hand through his pale colored bangs before watching the females back slyly. "Well then I guess I'll just have to take him." Sliding forward he tried to pry at the others arm earning himself a handful of uncharacteristic giggles as he poked at the girls rib cage trying to force her to loosen her grip on the pup. Rolling her over he tried again at prying it from her, the teen responded by holding her arm in the air waving it madly as she attempted to hold the thing out of his reach. "Come on panther just give it up." he taunted sliding up the others naked form snatching for the stuffed creature as she flipped it around wildly. Grabbing her upper arm he pushed it against the silky pillow, yanking the toy from her grasp he continued ignoring her until he felt a sharp pleasurable pain at his groin. "What the hell?" Looking down he found her smirking at him triumphantly casting a glance down where her other hand had a vice grip on his steadily growing erection.

"Put the puppy down." she commanded giving a harsh yank to let him know who held the cards.

"Vixen." he hissed out biting his lips as his love held a tight hold her violet eyes watching him dangerously. Hearing his brain pop like a toaster he smirked at his new found idea, "Fine take the pup, I was hungry for panther anyway." Throwing the dog across the room he ignored its constant singing as he pulled the other up to him listening contently to her surprised squeal as she lost her grip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spencer are Kai and Kami in love?" Micah asked suddenly furrowing his brow in concentration.

Looking up the blond raised an eyebrow at the boys' surprising inquiry. "Well yeah, I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just thinking. They are a couple aren't they?" continuing on he cocked his head to the side causing the other to admire his unbelievably cute actions.

"Yes."

"Oh I see. So do you suppose they'll get married, after a while I mean?" Rubbing the back of his neck the bright blue orbs searched the elders face for any sign of his next reaction.

"I guess, but what is with all the questions Micah?" In a clockwise movement he slowly massaged his temples hoping to soothe the oncoming headache.

"Well-" faltering he bit his bottom lip in anxiety, "Kami once told me that some people aren't meant to be happy. But I was thinking that if her and Kai are in love maybe if they got married he could make her happy." he finally blurted out speaking at an incredibly fast pace. Smiling up at the whale he watched with an expectant gaze. "So what'ya think?"

"I think you are doing to much thinking for your own good babe." he replied shrugging it off whilst not noticing the blush that found it's way onto the young panthers face at the endearing name.

"Oh thanks for the opinion Spencer." Standing the other hurried to the bathroom passing by an amused Tala and Bryan who exchanged smirks before snickering at the boys misfortune.

"We really should feel sorry for the poor kid." Bryan pondered aloud casting a glance to Tala who merely rolled his eyes.

"Why feel when you can laugh." Tala responded leaning back in the chair a soft sigh of comfort escaping his chapped lips. "Anyways were are those two, I said I'd allow them privacy for the night but damn they are pushing it by sleeping in all day. Haven't they heard of a thing called practice, those lazy sods are going to get fat." Growling in annoyance he tried to slip past Spencer knowing full and well he wasn't allowed to bother his teammates. Slowly easing the door open he grimaced when it made a loud, '_thud_' when it finally pulled free from the frame that was holding it securely shut.

"Tala." Spencer's deep voice rebounded off the thick walls holding a hint of irritation at his constant antics. "I told you no."

"Hey, who is the captain here?" Raising a thin eyebrow he grinned before trying again only to have the door forced shut. Looking up he narrowed his eyes to find a hand a little above his head holding it shut. Turning rapidly he held back a gasp to find Bryan smirking at him where he had expected to find Spencer. "What's the big idea falcon?"

"Leave them be Tala. I don't say this because I wouldn't want to go in there and ruffle Kai's feathers but for your own safety. Kami hits hard when she gets irritated and with Kai there I don't think there is even the slightest chance you'll win. And besides that factor in the part that the two are most likely naked meaning the panther's embarrassment will fuel her undeniable wrath." Ending his quick calculation he nodded at Tala who huffed off in the opposite direction the idea of barging in on his female companion whilst she was naked making him a little hotter in the nether regions.

"Fine then I'm going to piss off the other panther." he announced knocking on the bathroom door twice before pushing it open and closing it behind him. Looking around he found the said boy sitting comfortably on the sink his back against the mirror swinging his legs like a small child. "Hey kitty-cat whatcha' doin'?" he teased moving with fluid grace to take a seat close to Micah. Because the counter wasn't very long he sat on the end on the other side of the sink.

Looking up Micah seemed to just notice the others presence, "Um...Hey Tala." he greeted cheerfully his blue eyes clouded over with thought. "I was just, uh thinking. Yeah that's it I was thinking!" he smiled with his new found conclusion raising a finger in the air in a matter of factly way. "Did you need something?"

Tala smirked at the question before easily sliding across the slick counter top pushing over the hole that was the sink. Micah responded with a jumpy smile while pushing himself against the other wall that hung out from where it was connected at the spot were the mirror ended. "I was just thinking maybe you wanted me to keep you some company." Tala started trailing a finger up the teen's bare arm his ice eyes shinning with amusement.

"I-uh-yeah I guess company wouldn't hurt." Letting out a nervous laugh he cocked his head to the side and watched the red-head with a confused innocence. "So um, what do you want to talk about?" he questioned trying to reason with the awkward situation he seemed to have found himself in.

"Talk? Who said I wanted to talk? You obviously haven't heard much about me." Tala grinned his icy pools shinning at the other amusedly.

"Well-" swallowing the hard lump in his throat he beckoned his mouth to continue speaking, "I heard that you had different, erm, preferences."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now you see kitten that is where you are wrong. I bat both ways if you catch my drift. And look what I have here, twins." Grinning to himself he advanced even further hearing a soft whimper emitted from the other boy he was currently teasing.

"Tala get the hell out of here!" a new voice commanded the anger evident in the harsh tone.

"Spencer would you please stop trying to ruin my fu-"

"NOW!" Spencer barked his sea colored eyes raging with fury.

"Oh fine." Tala grumbled pushing off Micah with a sigh. "But first." Turning on his heel he grabbed the front of Micah's shirt and in one quick moment captured his lips in sweet kiss. Nipping at his bottom lip he entered the hot cavern when the other yelped in surprise at the playful bite he had received. Hearing a loud pounding Tala pulled away and gave on last soft peck to the abused lips before jumping back just in time avoid getting a fist to the face from his enraged teammate.

"Tala get the fuck out of here." Spencer seethed.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." Raising his hands defensively he backed away and dashed from the room itching to tell Bryan of his latest moment of ecstasy.

"Micah you okay?" Spencer questioned turning to face the seemingly shell shocked teen who was leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression covering his face. "Micah?" moving forward he waved a large hand in front of the teen hoping for some sort of reaction.

"T-that was my first kiss." Micah finally answered a small blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

"Bastard." Spencer muttered glaring at the ajar door where Tala had earlier disappeared through.

'Whoa, he was really really good at that.'

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N **_

**_Well I ended this one with a thought from Micah rather than Kami. They are twins after all so why shouldn't they share everything? Including the unhealthy obsession Tala seems to have with screwing both of them. Okay so I had to dick around in this chapter because I wanted to ask a question that I have to have an answer to before I continue. _**

_**1.) Would a yaoi side pairing be okay?**_

_**1. Hell no**_

**_2. Eh, can't complain_**

_**3. Sure**_

_**4. Bout' damn time!**_

_**2.) How would you feel if I had Spencer and Micah hook up?**_

**_1. I told you dammit I don't want any yaoi and I kick you for having my beloved, or hated, Tala kiss Micah! GROSS!_**

**_2. I don't mind either way, just update already_**

_**3. That'd be cool**_

_**4. Oh that'd be so cute! .**_

**_Well if I did that I'd probably have the meddling of Tala, I mean you saw how much fun he had with Micah, and with Kami at the beginning. How can I deprive him of that? Answer...I can't. Anyway tell me what you think on that subject. I have to go to bed, sadly enough I have to go see a shrink tomorrow at freakin' 8:30 way to ruin my day...-sigh- Apparently I have built up anger and need a way to vent...I tell you I'll vent it on the damn counselor if he tries to pry at my life...bastard. Catcha' later._**

**_This is Tawnie thinking up lies to tell the damn shrink tomorrow -writes down options on small notepad-_**


	28. Watchful Gaze

_**A/N**_

**_Okay I had to put a little note up here first...well after I did the poll more said yes for Yaoi then those who said no...I'm very sorry about it for those who didn't want it at all. So in the desperate spirit to make everybody happy I decided to not really focus on it. I think I'll just have Tala, Bryan, and Spencer poke fun at him every now and again. Like Tala will make a sport out of teasing him and flirting, but I've always seen Tala as a flirt so it's nothing big. So basically I'm saying not much will change, there will be fun now and again but I will mainly focus on the storyline. If you want to flame after you finish this author's note and then leave I understand. I guess I deserve any flames I receive. Ask Wolflover7 or even BeckyKai4eva that I was very worried about this. I didn't want to make anybody mad or sad. -sigh- I truly am sorry, for upsetting anybody. I will now continue with this somewhat humorous yet boring chapter...as always. Catcha' later._**

_**-Tawnie**_

**_

* * *

_**

"That is disgusting, plain and simple." a female voice declared pale eyes hidden behind soft lids. "You got your first kiss stolen from you by Tala of all people."

"Hey panther I resent that. Besides if you remember correctly I stole, as you so diligently put it, your first kiss too." Tala replied with a cocky smirk.

"It was the worst and sloppiest dog kiss I've ever received, how could I ever forget." she shot back sending him a challenging look.

"Oh c'mon you know you liked it, and you, Micah, I'm sure you felt the same. If you want I'll teach you everything I've taught Kami. Just to help you catch up for all the lost time." Sliding across the couch he attempted to grasp Micah's arm only to have a set of teeth sink into his anxious hand. "What the fuck Kami?" he yelped in pain glaring at his friends who were snickering behind his back. "You can't just go biting people's hands like that!" Fuming he jumped to his feet and in one quick movement tackled the female Russian who had been situated on the back of the couch. Both tumbled backwards landing in a scrapping heap on the carpeted floor. Growls here and snarls there were the only thing greeting the senses of the other waiting teens. One last shout and then only silence was left.

Peeking over the back of the couch Micah looked around uneasily his blue orbs settling on a surprising scene. Kami was lying on her stomach head turned to the side Tala's pale hand steadying it. The wolf himself was sitting on her lower back leaning forward while giving the other a deep open mouth kiss. Knowing he probably had caught a glimpse of something best kept secret the boy quickly turned back around in his seat his back settling into the comfortable couch pillows.

"Hey kid you okay? You look kinda pale." Bryan commented seeing the bewildered look the teen was so desperately trying to hide. Noticing how the bright blue eyes kept straying to look in a backwards direction the falcon sat up and barely turned his head smirking at the sight laid out before him. "Oh that. Well obviously you really don't know Tala, that boy will do anything to keep himself amused."

Catching on Spencer, who was sitting across the room in a black leather chair, caught Kai's attention with a low whistle. "Oi Kai wolf boy over there is moving in on your girl." he stated simply while motioning towards the direction Bryan was looking at intently and Micah was trying his best to ignore.

Snapping to reality almost instantly Kai leapt over the couch pulling Tala off like a leech from a wound. After exchanging a few insults the two fell into a playful wrestling match. The poor abused panther pulled herself up from the back of the couch and watched the other remaining boys with an unsettled look. "And I did not like that first kiss he gave me either." she spoke in a just-so-you-all-know sort of manner.

"Whatever you say Kam, whatever you say." Bryan smirked watching as her facial features rapidly changed from annoyed to fluster.

"Shut up falcon, and besides that I seem to remember you and Tala have shared a couple of moments with each other." she replied in an innocent tone raising a dark eyebrow at the other.

"You know Kam, that is the last time I ever tell you any secrets. You are a freakin' squealer." Bryan spat out irritably although the insult passed right through one ear and out the other.

"Actually she is much more of a screamer!" Tala yelled in a somewhat breathless tone as Kai shoved him down for the last comment.

Shaking his head Micah stuck his tongue out cutely. "I am definitely going to need therapy after this." he groaned his overactive imagination giving him many unwanted visuals.

"Fuck off Tala. And besides that I found her as more of a moaner." Kai added in thoughtfully growling when Tala attempted to elbow him.

"Really I always thought Kam would be more of a-"

"Oh GOD we are not having this conversation!" Kami hissed in a disbelieving tone while shaking her head. "Anyways will you guys get out of here and get your stuff packed. Our plane leaves in," stopping for a moment she grabbed Bryan's arm, after noticing her own watch missing, and checked the time. "four hours and fifteen minutes." Dropping Bryan's appendage she stood and headed towards the door realizing that her clothes and other possessions alike were separated between the two rooms.

Let out a soft whimper Micah instantly jumped to his feet and caught the other in a tight awkward hug. In actuality it only seemed weird to the younger of the siblings as the other just basked in the warm of the embrace. "Kami I uh..." the boys' sentence trailed off as he continued to squeeze the other closer to his own body.

"What?" the female questioned halfheartedly, somewhat afraid of the next set of words to come.

Mustering all his remaining courage the cheerful teen pulled back to look his sister straight in the eyes, which needless to say was much more of a task than was really necessary. The violet eyes were shifting around trying to avoid locking with the bright blue that sought after her attention. "C-can I come with you?"

Slightly startled by the simple question she hid the small smile that was tugging at her pale colored lips. Turning to look at her team she smirked as they just watched the two with an amused expression. Letting out a heavy sigh as if the decision was of great importance she answered in the middle of another long sigh, "I guess."

A loud squeal of excitement instantly broke the comfortable silence pulling Spencer from his drifting state, "Yes!" Spinning around Micah moved to hug the first person in his sight but stopped to rethink his action when the said person happened to be an annoyed Kai. Feeling a tug on his shoulder he turned and was surprised to feel himself embraced by another occupant of the room. The sweet scent of the others' cologne stung his nostrils but then left them begging for more. After much trouble he finally pulled free and grinned at his fellow Russian who just happed to have piercing blue eyes and beautiful red hair. "Hello Tala!" he greeted as if a new arrival.

"Tala please for the love of GOD don't try anything...ever." Kami groaned turning away and shrugging off the previous moment. "Now all of you get packed."

"Yes mother." A set of Russians coursed earning an irritated glare from the poor teased panther.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kai you ready for the finals?" a soft voice questioned the elder teen as he opened his eyes to watch the other move around the room with liquid grace. The female was packing her things along with anybody else's she came across. Not that it was new, it always went this way, and living from a suitcase wasn't easy. When they repacked each time people would end up with a few choice things that didn't belong to them. Bryan once had his bag checked only to find on of Kami's undergarments in the open compartment. Needless to say that started a few more rumors than necessary.

"Hn." was the solemn reply that coursed through the room.

Smirking Kami stopped to cast a wandering glance toward her lover, "Tyson doesn't stand a chance."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet eyes peered around the crowded lobby casually as the teen picked the best moment to make her entrance. Because of her last stunt when she publicly announced that Kai and Tala were a couple and Spencer had a unique interest in becoming a girl her team decided in best that she make sure to keep them out of the centre of attention. Spotting Tyson in a corner chatting away with Max she narrowed her pale eyes at the set. They were the two people Kai had wanted to avoid the most. "I don't see why I have to keep them busy." she groaned turning to look at the rest of her "family" were they stood around the corner.

"Because my dear panther you are the one who riled their imaginations in the first place, therefore it is your job." Tala stated clearly his ice blue eyes glaring at her in an I-swear-one-day-I'll-make-you-pay sort of way.

Rolling her eyes she turned her attention to Kai but found no sympathy in his deep amethyst pools. The other four were all still equally upset with the teen as she had made them a public disgrace as was as smudged their baby innocent records. "Well then..." she trailed off letting out a heavy sigh before going back to keeping a sharp eye on the rest of the rooms' occupants." If you think about it, it wasn't an entire lie." she pondered without even turning around, "Tala is semi into guys and once had the biggest crush on Kai."

"Fuck Bryan is right; you are terrible at keeping secrets. And besides that," he started when he turned to see Kai flashing him a disapproving look. "that was two years ago. I quit with that obsession after our little escapade on New Years." he shot back earning a round of, "What?" from the other members of the small group.

"Holy shit Tala is there anyone you haven't fucked?" Kami growled using her turn to glare at her lover for not having clued her in on this tiny little detail. "At this rate the whole lot of us will have STD's."

"Now that you mention it there is one perso-" the wolf looked up after being cut off by the sound of another voice this time soft and low. Turning he shifted his gaze to spot the small figure behind the rest of the team.

"What are we doing?" The newly arrived Micah asked in a whisper while kneeling down next to the towering Spencer.

A large unreadable grin found its way onto Tala's face as he instantly resorted to pawing all over the new member of their small family. "Ah speak of the devil." the wolf announced while his facial features twisted into a smirk. Dropping a casual arm over the smaller form he turned to face the other members. "Now Kam if you look closely you will find the answer to your question." the elder informed his ice orbs shinning deviously.

"Sod off Valkov, and keep your nasty overactive hands to yourself." the female Russian growled barely managing to hold herself at her assigned post. The only thing that kept her in place being the memory of t his mornings moment where she tried to tousle with Tala only to end up the undisputable loser of the situation.

"Temperamental." Tala chided the smaller before squeezing her sibling closer to his heated body. "Besides Micah doesn't mind. We're friends. Right babe?" he questioned slyly while watching the younger with an amused lustful gaze.

The said teen who would never dream of turning away a friendship opportunity quickly replaced his uncomfortable expression with a smile, "Yeah Kam I don't mind. We're friends." his smile widening as he unknowingly agreed to the perverse thoughts of the red-head.

Two hours and many fights later the team was one a plane headed for the world championships that were to be held in Japan. Two of the bladers were currently sleeping that being Micah and a dozing Bryan as Spencer was keeping a watchful eye on Tala as he had been smirking at the albino panther with a mischievous look. When the wolf was wearing a look as such there was bond to be some plot that everybody else seemed clueless too. Since they were world renounced bladers they had their own cabin in the first class deck. Opening her tired orbs Kami turned to check on everyone while at the same time hating that she was acting like a mother hen fretting over her chicks. Turning her wandering gaze she noticed Micah shifting spots from leaning on Spencer to lying in Bryan's lap. The said teen raised a suggestive eyebrow before only smirking to himself and re-closing his pale eyes.

Looking to her left she saw Tala in a normal, "Tala pose" his legs and arms crossed and ice sculpted eyes closed. His face was now emotion void and his breathing was beginning to even out. Happy with the end conclusion she turned to watch Kai with a soft gaze. "Kai?" she tried hoping he wouldn't be angered at her bothering him.

"Hn?" he grunted his eyes still sealed shut his head resting comfortably against the head cushion.

Leaning closer she made the conversation somewhat secluded by keeping a hushed tone, "I was just wanting to tell you that I will always be for you."

"Meaning?" his voice softened as he turned to watch her with a serene gaze.

"I don't care what other people may think of Tyson or any of the others. You will always be the best. Forever." She replied before closing her own eyes as sleep began to tempt her.

Kai held back the small smile that tugged on his lips, even though it was just a few words it was still worth it. After years at the abbey it was extremely hard for all of them to express feelings or thoughts. Like when Micah had tried to confront Kami and feelings unknown to her mind rushed her she ended up exploding on him. It wasn't that she didn't care or wanted to hurt him. New feelings were still developing for all of them; they were just learning things that most had learned as small children. Such emotions had been locked away in hopes to survive with the lid sealed tight. Maybe now they could begin to heal wounds and open up the newest parts to their lives, maybe someday they could all be truly happy. Kai, although he was abnormally quiet, did care for his team and there would always be the remainder of a bond formed by small children whose only goal was to survive. They were truly a family. Turning to look over he let out a soft smile at noticing all the members of the team drifting into a quiet slumber. Scanning their faces he felt a pang of pain sear through his heart, pale faces held troubled expressions. Memories of the past were always found a way to dig themselves free even if it was only a dream. Letting out a deep sigh the phoenix closed his own perceptive eyes waiting for his own nightmares to claim him.

One violet orb flicked open and the girl shifted her gaze from one teen to another. A gentle smile graced her own pale features as she lay back again.

'Sleep well my brothers. Sleep well.'

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_Well there it is and finally I finished it. I am finally back on the road to the finish line. . Like I said the yaoi thing won't be a big point, it is nothing serious. Basically it's just Tala deciding to tease poor Micah…well and he naturally can't keep his hands to himself. Anyway I don't have much to say but I am trying to close this story soon although then I will miss it. T.T Well guys thanx for reading, I have to go cause I'm in mum's office and I only have two minutes before she sets the alarm. Catcha' later._**

**_This is Tawnie trying to end this chapter fast –keys click rapidly-_**


	29. Happy Belated Birthday Casey!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters.**_

**NOTE:**

**This chapter is hereby dedicated to my very very good friend, Casey. Happy Belated Birthday! .**

**p.s. And I still plan on getting you that shirt.**

Stepping through the loading Bay Kami let out a heavy sigh as a wave of reporters found their way to the front of the crowd and began their usual routine. Questions were shot left and right and as hard as it was to do so the team ignored them only stopping to comment enough to satisfy the people's hunger for information. One question, however, caught the panther off guard as an overly noisy man tried with the wrong approach.

"Kami is it true your father has recently allowed you back into the Kotai family?" he shouted over the rest her sensitive ears tingling at the mention of her father.

Turning to stare at him her piercing eyes glared at him with a hate filled expression causing a few to take a few steps back as if afraid of where she might to next. Kami had been long ago labeled as, "unpredictable" when she had effortlessly lost to Ian in the Worlds. Although unknown to some there was a method behind the madness, but such a feat would never be revealed. Using all the inner strength she could muster she simply turned from the man but only into a new array of questions. Some so unpleasant even the most refined person would throw down their polite exterior just for a chance to pummel the nasty reporters.

Looking around Micah whimpered when the bright flash of a camera caught him off guard blinding him temporarily. Stumbling backwards the teen shied away as only more lights seemed to follow coming from all the surrounding directions. After the photographers seemed satisfied with the numerous amounts of pictures they had snapped the reporters took over and began to verbally batter and confuse the Russian. Hearing his name called he turned blindly to face a slender woman holding a microphone to his mouth as she pushed herself closer to him as the crowd pulsed forward. "I-uh." choking on his words he looked around frantically his eyes searching desperately for a sign of his sister. (Right when I typed sign, this song on the T.V. behind me said it...weird.) As if a miracle from above Micah felt someone catch onto his elbow and lead him through the thriving bunch of over eager men and women. Shifting his gaze to the side he was surprised to see Kai pulling him through his pale face straight as he made his way through the mass of people. "Thanks Kai." he mumbled when they finally broke through into a small clearing. Looking around he noticed that they were the first to make it through; turning back he watched the cameras and reporters swarm in and out of each other like the busiest of ant hills. "The others are still in there?" he asked as he turned to face Kai who only nodded to him. "Well I hope they are alright."

Kai looked around the crowd pushing past people without even as much as a second glance. While passing by he noticed that a large amount of the pests were surrounding something, or rather somebody. By the looks of it they were having a field day wit their new found muse. Going against his better judgment he broke off from where he had been following Kami to peer through the mass of heads and cameras. Scanning past all the flashes and focusing his hearing past all the shouts of questions and demands he faintly heard a familiar voice that was easily recognizable as Micah. Taking pity on the confused being he pressed further into the large grouping and caught hold of the other. As fast as he had pushed in he vacated leaving the crowd somewhat confused as to where they had gotten off to.

Sea blue eyes moved from face to face as the irritated blond forced his way passed the many T.V. stations to the clearing he knew existed. Casting his glance to the side he noticed a hint of red and after squinting closer realized it to be Tala. The said captain was glaring at all the people trying to force themselves and their questions upon him. Shaking his head Spencer moved forward and eventually after a lot of intimidation found his way through to what seemed like a heaven to such a popular subject.

Pale orbs shifted from one nameless person to another as he easily weaved through the waves of reporters and photographers. After so many times like this it became more of a sport than anything else, the object being to ignore as many reporters as possible and avoid as many pictures as you could. The finish line was the clearing, the light at the end of the tunnel. Spotting Spencer push his way through Bryan kept his eyes on the elders back and let his feet guide him to what he hoped was the exit. Breaking through he sighed out his relief when he found that he had indeed found the correct place. Tilting his head he turned back to the mob like crowd, "So Tala and Kam are still lost in the sea of no return?" he pondered aloud.

Spinning around Kami sent a dark look at the man who had dared to coup a feel on her ass. Said man backed away from her slowly as if trying to escape that of a wild animal. Rubbing her temples she concentrated on blocking out the sounds when a surprising thought came to mind, 'I hope Micah got out okay.' Shaking her head she widened her eyes at the realization of her thoughts. 'Is this what it feels like to worry for somebody's safety other than my own?' Letting her gaze fall she ran a shaking hand through her longs bangs ignoring the flashes that threatened her sight. Living and caring for her team was far different than what would be considered as, "normal". Thinking on it now it hardly made sense even to the panther herself. They worried for each other but in a different way. When she stressed over that it was always that she was hoping on their own strengths, whereas for Micah she was wasn't so much as worrying but fearing about his welfare. While growing up the children would try to help each other out but when it came down to it everything all depended on your own strengths and weaknesses, what you could and what you couldn't. Each teammate would hope that their friends' would be able to stand up to each challenge but that was as far as it went. This feeling was as deep as to the point it was mentally upsetting. Shrugging the bother off she ignored any further thoughts that dared try to flood her consciousness and continued until she found herself standing next to the very boy she was fearing for.

Standing above the height of most surrounding him Tala found it rather easy to direct himself in the right ways. As he had waiting in the center of attention he was mainly pulling the attention to himself so that the others could find their own ways out. Watching as the last member forced herself through the never-ending sea of bodies he finally stepped from the planes last few steps and in quick steps pushed through. People seemed to part from him as the air of power surrounded his every movement. Breaking free from the binds of the reporters and cameramen he regained his spot at the head of the group leading them to the bag check and then to an awaiting limo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around Kami noted that this hotel suite was slightly larger and had more or an oriental styling. Shrugging it off she turned to find Micah looking at Tala who simply sat across the table from him returning the stare. Raising an eyebrow she moved closer and pulled a chair up for herself flipping it around backward in a more comfortable position. Watching closely only proved the fact that for once she really had no idea what either was thinking. Micah would freeze for a moment and then blink once or twice with an innocent look. Tala's ice colored pools would never drop their gaze, minutes would pass and his eyes would involuntarily blink but such a movement was so fast it seemed almost impossible to trace. Finding she had a rather short fuse today after having to deal with the pests of reporters she glared. "Alright if you don't mind my asking, what are you two doing?" she questioned in a monotone voice.

"I don't know." Micah replied but still never made a move to look at her, instead just keeping his eyes focused on the elder across from him.

Finding no logic in the first she turned her attention to Tala somehow knowing she'd regret it. Sure enough Tala provided just the words to produce such a feeling, "I'm comparing Micah's facial status to yours. As I already have your mesmerized I only have to program this little treat into my memory banks."

Heaving a sigh the younger rolled her eyes at her friends' antics before smirking slyly. "I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and just toss this in, but um...your crazy." she stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Not crazy kitten, just slightly demented." he corrected reaching across the table and pressing a hand to Micah's cheek as to get a left side view of the younger teens face.

Turning away in defeat the younger twin moved across the room to sit at the table reaching for the pad and paper that was arranged in the middle of the table for note taking and or lists. Leaning back in her chair she made herself comfortable before lowering the pen to the clean sheet and starting away with the first of her short letter.

_Hey,_

_What's up with you? Not much here. I know I said I'd write at least once a month and it's has been three months but there is a perfectly logical explanation. You see I met my brother at the worlds and then had a whole hell of a problem when my father decided to jump into the picture as well. In short Micah, that being my brother is now traveling with us._

_I hope you aren't too mad with me and if you want to give me a ring I changed my cell phone number after some fan boy got hold of it and decided it best for him and his friends to call on regular occasions. Personally I think Tala gave it to him after that whole, Tala is an idiot, scene. Anyway the number is 325-2395, yes I know that sounds like a home number but I had it programmed special so that nobody would see the make of it and figure out the first three digits. So if you are sitting there on your ass laughing at me you can just fucking sod off! Little bastard...keyword being little. _

_Sorry bud but I have to go as Tala is now pinning Micah to the couch doing untowardly things to him. I...love you and hope to hear from you soon._

_Always love,_

_Kamia S. Kotai_

Finishing the letter the teen jumped from her spot and went about prying Tala, lips and all, from her poor defenseless brother who was at the moment squealing like a stuck pig as Tala insisted on poking and tickling his sides.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peeking down from her perch the observant panther watched with a dull amusement as the blue blade made its course known in and out of the poorly set cans. After reaching the end of the set the blue blur spun around before hastily knocking each and every offending piece out of its path not caring where the aluminum cans dispersed to. "Is there a set plan for this, "battle" of yours?" she dared to ask hoping not to break the others concentration.

"Yes. I'm going to beat him." the stoic Russian replied as he called Dranzer back to his gloved hand. "Now lets go find some whatever this pathetic town can offer for competition." Turning on his heel he smirked up at the female from where she lay basking in the moonlight her dark hair covering her like a cloth of black.

"Yes, lets." she agreed jumping down to land at his side waiting as he took the lead. "We could go find your old, "gang" and see if they have improved. Which I must say is a doubtful prospect." she pondered aloud her violet orbs sweeping over the vast lights of the ever growing city of Tokyo.

Nodding his approval Kai headed towards his old base that being an abandoned warehouse located on the outskirts of the city. Minutes passed but the two remained in silence, why try with meaningless babbling when there is really nothing to be said. Stepping up to the door Kai pulled at it the hinges giving off an annoying yelp of disapproval giving off their whereabouts almost instantly. At the sound of voices Kai smirked and shook his head venturing in further.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called out to them the effects of puberty having taking their tolls on the previously squeaking voice.

"An old friend." Kai gave a shout jumping the set of stairs with ease.

The sound of chairs scrapping and feet pounding followed before eventually the "Bey Sharks" stood in front of the twosome their eyes wide with recognition. "Kai?" The eldest stepped forward his brown eyes sweeping over the Russian with a slight hint of jealousy.

"The one and only." The phoenix replied with a smirk.

"Hey man what are you doing out here, I thought you had some tournament to win." another continued his green eyes focusing in and then turning to stare at Kais shadow. "And I see you still insist on hiding from the light, Kami."

"Well if it didn't always insist on blinding me then I wouldn't have to." she replied softly her violet orbs scanning the insides of the once familiar surroundings.

"Well something tells me you aren't here to gloat." The one known as Carlos stepped forward sporting a newer fashion. His hair was short except for the long brown bangs that fell over his eyes. Baggy black jeans were adorned in holes at the knees and his chest was covered with a plain button up shirt the color being blue as it hung loosely over his form. His face was thin and was squared off giving him somewhat of a thug look as his brown eyes were like dirty ice piecing into the pair. "Lets battle then." he grinned broadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What seemed like hours later all the blades were down and the group sat in a comfortable silence some smoking while the others settled for a quick drink. "That was embarrassing." Carlos groaned rubbing his head with a shaking hand.

Smirking at him Kami stomped out the remainder of her cigarette before standing and stretching her limps his back giving a resounding pop in numerous places. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out and waited for the others to silence before flipping it open. "I'm listening." she stated in an emotion void tone. This wasn't an odd occurrence but rather how her phone calls were always handled. "Yeah, okay. We're are on our way back. Right. Bye." hanging up she nodded to Kai. The said teen stood and the two bid the others farewell before heading out into the night air.

"That was fun." she commented lightly her eyes threatening to fall close at the lulling sounds of the night.

"Yeah, but surprisingly uneventful." he replied turning his gaze to the twinkling stars who were threatening to fall.

"Agreed."

"So who called anyway?"

"Spence. Tala has chased Micah into the bathroom after unknowingly turning out the lights. He's scared to death and refuses to come out." she replied nonchalantly.

"Why is he so scared?"

"Micah has always been afraid of the dark." she replied simply taking a short lead.

'Another day another few hundred brain cells.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N **_

**_Well there it is...the end is filler because I was lost. Oh and if anybody knows any of the others names from the 'Bey Sharks' I'm open. I personally thought it was the, "Blade Sharks" but somebody said that was wrong so whatever. I had her answer the phone like that because I am stuck on the movie, "The Transporter" right now and he says that in his calls. Which if you like yaoi and Rei or Tala go read the crossover fic "The Transporter" by Wolflover7, I love that story. I read it to myself every night before I go to sleep. ;P The next one won't be up for awhile since my friend, Kala, is moving to Washington and I am going up there for a week or two. But after I get back I will get right on it. Thanx for reading and please make me happy and review! My friend since 1st grade is moving away and it is terribly depressing so even if it is just one line it is still something. . Thanx again._**

**_This is Tawnie wondering who the hell wants to move to Spokane -curses Washington and its seductive appeal-_**


	30. Taken to Heart

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. **_

_**A/N **_

_**Oh and sorry in advance for the sucky quality of this chapter...filler type-ish. Anyway thank wolflover7 for helping me to get this up here...if She wouldn't have updated and then finally finished her story I wouldn't have been guilted into this. Thank her by reading her story, To Love The Samurais, it is awesome. And she writes good lemon scenes...lol. I just realized that I haven't updated this since March 29th...and thats sad.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Micah will you please come out, frankly I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Kami pleaded only getting a whimper as a response followed by a muffled noise. Letting out a heavy sigh she glared at Tala who sat behind her trying to hold in a laugh. "What did you say?" she asked turning back to the door.

"No, its dark out there and light in here. So thank-you but no thank-you I'd rather stay nice and safe in here." he replied sniffling and wiping tears from his puffy eyes.

Xx2 Hours LaterxX

"Kam, let me try." Spencer whispered moving to stand in front of her. Knocking on the door he waited five more minutes before in one swift movement slamming a his side against the door. The heavy wood would have stayed but the handle gave out under the weight and the entry was unblocked. With swift feet Spencer disappeared in before returning with a sleeping Micah in his arms clinging to his shirt. His cheeks were tear streaked and his lips, eyes, and nose were red and puffy from his crying.

Nodding to Spencer Kami led him to the first of the four bedrooms and pushed the door open making way for Spencer to set the younger on the bed. Minutes passed and the others retreated to the main room talking in hushed tones as to not wake the wonder of a boy who seemed full or surprises.

Only one figure remained holding the head of the Russian in her lap pale eyes studying the unscatched face of the other. Long fingers ran through the slightly matted locks the white hair almost blending to the color of flesh adorning the features or the fair face. Hearing a soft chuckle she looked up to find Kai leaning against the door frame a soft look placing itself within his eyes.

"What?" she asked solemnly turning to stare out the window her hands never ceasing their movements.

Raising an eyebrow the phoenix moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed lightly. "Tala just bet me that you were in here watching over your care like a mother hen." he teased.

"Yes. Well I did it for the rest of you and before me there was-" letting out a soft laugh she smiled, "Spencer."

Nodding and shaking off a smile Kai let his eyes wander to the boy comfortably resting in her lap rolling about with snug happiness. "He seems to have taken to everybody quickly." he mused.

"Mmm-hmm. Micah has always been like that, throw him in a pit with snakes or even the devil himself and he'd ask him about his family." Smiling she couldn't help picturing her brother trying at a civil conversation with the evil known as Satan, it would be a definite sight worth remembering.

Moving her gaze to meet that of her lover she watched him with curiosity, "You are worried." she stated turning back to face the window. The stars dotted about the blanket of darkness twinkling down at her with their wishful desires.

"No. I'm just thinking. Before my match with Tyson you all have to win yours. And I was reading through the charts and as it turns out you, Spence, and falcon will be facing the other guys from your brothers team. Shouldn't be much trouble but still." he replied gruffly running a hand through slate colored hair.

Facing him with emotion void eyes she spoke without a doubt to her words, "I will win Kai."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling over the panther narrowed her eyes and the offending noise, that currently being her cell phone. Tala had been fiddling with it and now she knew the damage, seems the elder found it amusing to change her ring tone. It now was spurting off the song, "Beep" By the Pussycat Dolls. Shaking her head she checked the number before flipping it open trying to mask the hope drenched tone.

"Talk." she reeled over coolly.

_"Don't take that tone with me. Ignore me for over a month and I expect a, "Oh I'm so glad to hear from you; considering I didn't bother to CHECK IN!"_

Laughing softly the girl sat up in bed and sighed, "I'm sorry. Ian. I take it you got my letter though, considering the call."

_"Now that is more like it. I mean really Kami you can't leave people in the dark. Not everybody was born there ya know." the much younger boy scolded._

"I know I know, and if I ever expect to make friends I have to trust them not avoid them." Rolling her pale orbs she turned to Kai who was unknowingly holding Micah in his sleep. Stifling laughter she muted her friend and then switched to a camera mode. Aiming it just right she bit her lip to keep in the ever growing noise before clicking the picture. Returning the volume she caught the end of the lecture and pretended to feel jaded. "I'm sorry Ian. But I have something that will make you happier."

_"And what is that? Are you coming home early?"_

"Sorry, but no. Now I do have a picture that will throw you into hysterics if you want it."

"_Hmm…I'm listening. What is it of?"_

"My brother and Kai." she replied softly.

_"Eww! I don't want to see that!"_

Shaking her head Kami scoffed, "Not in that way you little pervert."

_"Oh I see. In that case send it over."_

"Yes your majesty. Anything else I can do for you?"

_"Now that you mention it you can come home early." he suggested his tone giving away his feelings. "Also I would like you to bring me a souvenir from every place you visit, since you all -you know- left me behind...in case you forgot." he faked a laugh clenching his teeth together at the memory of them telling him he was to stay._

"Oh Ian not this again. I told you I was sorry, what else do you want from me? Would it make you happy to tell you I'm having a horrible time and that everybody hates me, nobody likes me and I'm planning on eating some worms." she joked remembering a song from her childhood that many children at the abbey would hum.

_"Happier."_

Scowling at the phone though she knew it wouldn't do her any good she sighed heavily.

_"So what's going on then? Since I wouldn't know, since you left me." he referred back watching the phone in just same manner._

Grinning to herself her pale eyes gained a devious look, "Oh well you know what happened?" she drawled.

_"What?" he responded in an eager tone._

"Kai and I had such a tasty moment the other night." grinning wider she held in her fit of laughter at her image of Ian giving the phone a disgusted look. Sub-consciously she waited to hear the gagging noises he famous for.

_'Oh I'll show her.' he thought with a smirk. "Like oh my God he is sooo hot!" he replied in a mock voice from what that you would expect a teenage girl to act after a mall encounter._

Having the tables turned Kami accidentally choked on her own spit her gag resounding through the line and back sending the younger into a burst of giggles.

XxMany Jokes and Complaints LaterxX

"Um hello?" the pale-eyed boy questioned hesitantly.

_"Hello little boy." Ian snickered using a deep voice so as to fool the other._

"Little?" Micah replied in a meek voice, blinking at the odd description of himself.

_"That's right you rugrat I said little." the younger male replied with a snappy tone that was very unbecoming of himself._

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just haven't been called little in a long while." the panther replied with a cheerful tone trying to soothe the other with his soft voice. Peering over his shoulder he noticed the other occupants of the room watching him with curious eyes. Kami turned her boundless gaze to her slightly older brother and watched him with a calculating gaze. She had given the phone to the other upon Ian's' request and now she seemed to think of it as a bit of a mistake.

_"Well you are little. Compared to me you are miniscule." the garnet eyed boy shot back grinning silently to himself at the picture of the elder male falling for his trap._

"Really? Wow!" Micah answered to the other picturing to himself a man of monstrous proportions.

_"Are you calling me a liar?"_

"I um-no of course not."

_"No what?"_

"No sir!" Micah nearly shouted his eyes widening in surprise and intimidation.

_"Excellent. Now you listen to me and you listen good. If you so much as raise your voice to my sister then I will personally hunt you done and gut you like a fish! A fish do you hear me!" He ended his voice not only with a deep note but a serious tone mingled with the threat that he meant for the other to take to heart._

Squeaking with fear Micah nodded his head frantically although nobody really had an explanation for why. "Yessir'." Finishing his conversation he handed the phone over to Spencer as he had been instructed to do so by the voice of the other. Whimpering to himself he did the only thing that came natural. He ran to his sister and held on for dear life.

"What is the matter with you?" She spat her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Nothing!" he replied frantically his tone desperate. "I just love you so much. Oh so much." Turning to look up at the other with big watering eyes he spoke in a meek voice, "Kami? You wouldn't uh-ya know, let anything happen to me? Would you?"

"Micah..." She groaned giving him an annoyed look.

"Would you?" he insisted.

"Wha-" baffled for words she tried again. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing. No reason. I mean really just forget about it, it was nothing." he replied in a now casual tone. Turning away he began to release her-much to her liking-and moved away. That is until he latched back on and his big blue eyes clashed with acidic violet. Moving close to where their noses were almost touching, "Would you?"

'You annoy me.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Damn! I can't find my damn thesaurus and it is killing me! You have got to understand I don't loose things like that! AHH! -screams in a rage- Where is it! **_

_**Casey: -watches and laughs- Oh god...OCD. -laughs-**_

_**Kami: ...this might take awhile. -mutters- Fool. Anyway sorry that we haven't updated in so long...we have had all of this -except for the tiny last bit- done. So I suppose that you should just...not kill her. -shrugs- Or you could, not that I mind either way. Sorry for taking so long. Oh and keep inmindMicah hasnever seen/met Ian before so he doesn't know what he looks like, so naturally being so trusting he thinks the other is huge...as he had been told.**_

_**Micah: -big watery eyes- **_

_**Kami: I will gut you myself if you ask me another time. -sigh- But I guess I might keep you around. Anyway catcha' later.**_

_**This is Tawnie trying to find her damn thesaurus! -breaking glass in the background- Dammit!**_

_**P.S. I kept Casey (WolfLover7) on the phone until I found my beloved Thesaurus and I am so happy! Here is how it happened...**_

_**Tawnie: Where is it! -has set phone down- I know its here! -sobs- I give up! That furball ate it! Spit it out room! Bacon (my cat) took it! -rambles- -picks up the phone- -casual voice- Hello. .**_

_**Casey: -laughing at m- -T.T- Were you talking about the cat or your room? -laughs- Ha! You had to pause!**_

_**Tawnie: I did not! I was talking about...I don't know! -gasps- Maybe Kala has it! -squeak- And she is in Washington! (she moved there, I'm sure you all remember the a/n where I was talking about that...I think it was last time...which if that is right then I am sad for not updating)**_

_**Casey: -laughs and sighs- -Caseys thoughts- 'How come I always get the crazy ones?-**_

_**Tawnie: -runs into mums room- Mom have you seen my thesaurus?**_

_**Mum: -laying in bed halfway asleep- No.**_

_**Tawnie: Are you sure? -desperate-**_

_**Mum: Why would I have i-**_

_**Tawnie: -points and screams- It's right there on your desk! -thinks she may have left it there...doesn't say it though for fear of looking like an idiot-**_

_**Mum: -still rambling cause I accused her- Well I didn't read it!**_

_**Tawnie: -pushes bible aside...sad really...and grabs thesaurus- -hugs it- Oh beautiful thesaurus! (or something like that)**_

_**Anyway thanx for reading! .**_


	31. Honed and Paralyzing

**_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. IfI did somehow manage to steal it-_**

**_Bryan: Klepto..._**

**_Me: -glares- Then I would make Bryan fall madly in love with Hilary! Lol!_**

**_Bryan: 0.0_**

**_Me: Yeah thats right, now you just sit over there and shut up! Anyway...I don't._**

"Whoa and he is outta there!" the voice rebounded off the walls sending the crowd into a wild round of hysterics.

"And that means there is only one match left in this set of three. So far we have seen Spencer duke it out with Riley, Bryan beat it out of Bridge, and next we anxiously await for the mysterious beauty, with just as much bite to her bark, Kami Kotai to end it all with Thomas!" Brad Best added in the commentary as he sat speaking with his co-host and best friend A.J. Topper.

"And if it is anything like her last encounter with this team, fighting her twin none-the-less, then we should have one heck of a fight to look forward to!" A.J. ended his reminiscing cut short as D.J. Jazzman began his unique introductions.

"That's right guys! Now is the start of the final battle between the ever serious Blitzkrieg Boys, excusing the lady, and the daring newcomers who have come to call themselves, The Strikers!"

Screaming themselves hoarse the crowds answered him, their enthusiasm only matched by their growing anticipation. Standing on tip-toes they waited for their favorite host to continue on, marking the beginning of the battle.

"Coming from the rising team is a man ready for a fight, Thomas!"

"If becoming a man was judged by the power you have then Thomas would have grown up twice around!" A.J. started.

"That's right A.J., with his incredible dog-like bit beast Stealth by his side he is a force worth reckoning with!"

"Yeah but who would want to?" the latter asked, his question sparking an answer from the crowd.

"Who? None other than the power house of a panther, black rose of a thorn bush, and fan favorite, Kami Kotai!" D.J. ended the children and adults alike enjoying the suspense the commentators were pushing them through.

"And what a list of victims she has racked up over the years…"

As the men rambled on about stats and achievements a pair of violet eyes studied the male on the bench across from her. He was about 5'9" though it was a rough estimate while he was sitting, dark red hair that seemed to shoot in hundreds of different directions as if the teen had just sat up from a winter long nap. His eyes were a jade green their beauty catching her eye almost instantly.

The boy looked up from where he was chattering away with her brother and smiled, the look struck a nerve as if he could see right through her carefully placed façade. He winked and waved as if trying to coax an unusual reaction out of the stoic teen. A bit taken back the girl managed to hide it and turned away already growing tired of his foolish games.

Hearing a grunt she turned to see Tala watching her, his icy eyes ever calculating. "Problem?" he inquired his tone arrogant and cold, the way he always sounded when in the public ear.

"None worth sharing." She replied in an acidic voice. Letting her gaze wander she caught sight of her ever cheerful brother, who seemed to be giving her the same look she had been just eyeing Thomas with. Snorting in annoyance she moved to shift her view but found that he smiled brightly and waved with so much enthusiasm she was surprised his hand didn't flap itself right off.

At seeing her obvious distaste Micah focused in on the fact that she was trying to ignore him. Narrowing his eyes dangerously he stood, "HEY KAMI? KAMI CAN YOU HERE ME?" he shouted cupping pale hands around his mouth to amplify the noise.

The room seemed to still momentarily and the girl turned to him with wide eyes, not having much experience with such a time. Looking around with a disturbed tint she found that it wasn't in her mind the moment had stopped. People in the large auditorium were watching the set with a mix between puzzlement and amusement.

Sending the other a dangerous look she shook her head in irritation and then tried her best to block out the feeling of eyes watching her movements, considering there were hundreds.

Taking her simple gesture for that of a "no" Micah tried again, "YOU CAN'T?"

"Micah." She hissed her voice soft and chilling.

With an amazing show of his acute hearing the teen grinned, many of the girls in the crowd swooning at just the sight. "OH SO YOU CAN HERE ME?"

Snarling at the elder she turned to face him fully her eyes hard, her expression cold. It was a cruel way to treat ones brother but when one has a brother that is an evident moron it only seems fitting. Turning away she ignored his victorious smile and the sound of laughter as everybody found him brilliantly cute. Closing her pale eyes she concentrated on the battle that was close at hand, knowing only a few more words from Jazzman stood between her and victory. It seemed to her there wasn't a way she could loose.

Minutes crept by and the teen finally heard the call of the crowd, signaling the beginning of a fight. Standing on numb limbs she moved towards the battle arena with a practiced grace, the years of doing this seeming to flash by. Hearing words floating she flipped her gaze forward to see Thomas and Micah exchanging words. Knowing it would be an easy movement of her head to check on what it was they were speaking of she mentally scolded herself for even thinking of dropping to such a low level.

Taking up her place at a side of the large dish she faced towards the side, per usual and awaited for her opponent to join her. Not but seconds later the other arrived and called out to her in a comfortable tone, as if they were old friends.

"Hey panther! Are you ready to fight?" he began, shouting to her.

"That depends are you ready to join your pathetic teen on the losing bench. Because I'll be all too happy to help you along." she shot back her voice faking serene yet holding the edge of a double blade. Her eyes roamed over him skeptically, scanning for weaknesses and strengths, anything of a hint to help her. Finding he, like herself, had hidden any possible flaws she turned away from the smile he graced her with.

The crowd, not being able to contain themselves, started the countdown with haste. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Get 'er Stealth!" Thomas commanded his eyes darkening over with an unavoidable and yet unreadable expression forcing the girl to move back further to evaluate the situation.

"...Macoah, let us end this." her steady tone began to diminish the males' hopes of catching her off guard and he instead charged for attack. Keeping her eyes closed she concentrated all her power, all her energy on her match, knowing it was absolutely vital for her to come out the undisputed victor of the battle. It was the outcome they had already predicted, the outcome they were expecting. As her stance was facing not to her opponent but to the left of the dish she found that he, like many others she had encountered, found it as an insult.

His first instinct was to try and pry her away from her thoughts and taunt her into the battle. "Why don't you face me? Are you afraid of a little competition?" he challenged his bright eyes sparkling with growing amusement.

"No. Though a challenge would be quite a nice surprise." she retorted her violet pools ever hidden behind the pale color of thin lids.

Much to Thomas' displeasure his words seemed to take no effect, on the opposing side they only earned him a shot to the ego and an even more determined rival. As the battle began to heat the male found that the girl could not only predict his movements but also counter attack him. Needless to say after fifteen minutes in he was wiped and she looked hardly less than perfect. '_How is this happening? I was so ready! This should have ended long ago; the odds should have been in my favor! She can't be better than I am, she just can't!'_

"And why is that? Is it because I am a girl? Or is it because you just can't stand the thought of being humiliated in your inevitable loss?" The stoic teen questioned catching the latter in a desperate moment of panic.

"How'd you-?"

"It isn't hard to read you. I can tell by your body language. Just like an open book. You are much too predictable and that will be your downfall. For as long as you continue this way, you have no chance." she relayed sounding similar to that of an instructor when teaching a valuable life lesson.

However the young man -not one to be beaten- took it differently. "Oh so you think you are better than me do you!" he seethed his eyes loosing any sense of humor. "I'll show you!" Turning his gaze from that of the frail form to the spinning blade he began shooting out rough orders, "STEALTH! GO! TAKE HER OUT!"

In an amazing show of speed the creature started at this very task, but now how the panther had expected. The finely crafted blade leapt from the ground, but instead of dive-bombing back, like what she had prepared for, it carried on to head straight for the Russian herself.

Blue eyes surveyed the beginning of the scene and followed it till the end, every second seeming to take toll. Adding another tick of anger to the ever growing rage, an unbecoming quality for such a being.

Finding she had little time to act she pulled back, wincing as the metal object rebounded and caught her from behind. Thinking the worst to be over she was hardly ready as the item only continued with a rash round of attacks, each one coming to fast for her to dodge. Bruises and scrapes began to make themselves evident as torn pieces of black clothing littered the floor around the abused creature. Turning a deadly glare to the teen she grinned in a sadistic nature. "Now, it's my turn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flinching visibly as pain spread through his throbbing body the jade-eyed man walked with a limp towards his hotel room. The hallways were unusually dark and the male couldn't help the old fear that swept over him like a haunt. The same feeling any person gets when staring into a shadowy corner, trying to place objects, mentally going over what each darker splotch could be, and what else may have slithered its way to the area.

It was true, the girl had beaten him. And badly at that. After his little stunt her moves became impossible to place and even his thoughts began to give way. It was as if she was forcing her very being into his own, reading him like she had spoken about. Shuddering at the wintry chill that had made rest in the depths of his soul he continued forward one eye closed and aching.

Catching on to a ghost of a sound the male was ripped from his thoughts as his eye darted around the room, wildly trying to place it all. It was an odd thought but he couldn't help but wonder if the girl would come back, to finish him for his crime. Shifting forward he gaped at the outlined figure ahead of him. It was hard to distinguish and he couldn't be certain of the gender. The movements were little to none as the mysterious creature leant against a wall casually.

Bright eyes turned to him, honed and paralyzing. Knowing better the male tried to refrain from taking a step away, not wanting to show his obvious fear. "What is it? What did you want?" he managed his tone staggering on the edge of anything considered coherent.

"I told you not to hurt her." the voice rang out like a silver bell as the silhouette pushed forward from the wall and turned to face him, eyes ablaze. "You crossed the line." Taking a distinct step forward the Russian could make out a grin filled with malice. "I will make you pay."

"No don't, I'm sorry." he tried backing away sub-consciously, as the other continued forward. "G-go away! No! S-s-stop!"

The anguished voice fell silent on deaf ears, and only muffled noises followed, leaving Thomas to the devil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrenching herself from thoughts of despair and depression the panther turned her gaze to focus on the outlined figure of her brother as he smiled at her indifferently, "Kami?"

"Hn." she grunted, surprising herself at how much she sounded like her crimson-eyed lover.

"I just had a great idea!" he continued knowing he wouldn't get much more of a reaction from his sibling.

"Hn."

"Why don't we go shopping! Together!" he added seeing how she gave him a suggestive look after thinking up the possibility of just dumping him off.

Looking at the undoubtedly serious face of her brother she had a small mind-lapse of her last shopping experience. Netting, Lace, Satin. Twitching at the jeering memory of her teammates she turned away without so much as an acknowledgement of even hearing her male counterpart.

"Please?" No movement. "Pretty please?" A soft sigh of irritation. "Pretty pretty please with sugar and nuts and chocolate sauce and caramel and strawberry stuff and-"

"Fine." she snapped pale orbs flaring with annoyance.

"And a cherry!" he added dashing off as she made a snatch for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging through the annoyingly busy center of the lobby the team, add a panther, moved throughout the crowd with a practiced ease. Eyes and minds already set on the one thing they were heading for, hardly straying to an outside thought until they had reached success.

Eye catching a sudden flash of movement the female panther stopped in mid stride to give the target a curious look.

The said teen gave them a terrified look and started a slow descent of backing away until, once he thought himself far enough away as to not be attacked from behind, he turned and scurried off. A round of snickers and smirks were passed around as the four males of the team thought nothing of it, rather that he, like her many other opponents, now found himself scared of her intimidating ideals.

"Well cub, you did wipe the floor with him." Bryan pondered aloud catching the peculiar glance his female companion was sporting as she watched after Thomas, as his being disappeared into the masses of colors.

"Yeah, probably still scared." Tala added his ice-blue pools brimming with arrogance.

Nodding them off Kami returned to her thoughts, passing an unnoticed look to her twin, who stood motionless watching after his teammate with a foreign expression marring his pale features. '_No that can't be right. It is true that I may have beaten him, but that look was of pure terror, fear that was out of my reach, not of my doing. And besides that...'_

Continuing their walk Micah gave one last glance before starting a conversation with Spencer on exactly how giant Ian must be. His actions were tense and stiff as if he stood on edge, waiting to be scolded for a wrong-doing like a guilty child.

Shaking it off the teen continued her walk; pace suitable for that of a panther. Forever stalking. Her violet eyes wandered back to a desk where she caught sight of the earlier teen. He gave her an expression mixed with emotions. Respect, fear, regret? Many were new to her and she left it as it was, not wanting to push to far into it when in all reality it could be nothing.

"Kamia?" Kai turned noticing the panther lagging. "Are you okay?"'

"Fine." Pausing she turned to him with a blank stare. "Just fine.

_'And besides that...Thomas wasn't looking at me...He was looking at Micah.'_

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Well...that was fun...kinda. Anyway I wanted to show you a different side, another insight to a different person. Hope you all caught on. -shrugs- Well I'm writing because I am more or less depressed, no need to worry though, I will try to update more so you can all stay happy. Anyway I'm off to bed now, sorry again. Catcha' later._**

_**This is Tawnie rebuilding the dam. -stares at the screen with distant eyes-**_


	32. Faith

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the perfect characters….I wish I didn't own Kami and Micah…but they follow me now. . .**_

**_p.s. A few things differ from the original story line of Beyblade. -wince- Sorry...I kinda improvised on things I couldn't remember...lol..._**

* * *

Opening her violet eyes the panther tossed her look sparingly. She had been out on a shopping day with her brother, or more to say he bought her everything and anything while she gave irritated looks and noises of disapproval. But either way he wouldn't listen, because he was, in his own words, making up for all the years she went without. 

In the same respects he also showered her team-mates with the same pleasurable ways. They all disagreed just as strongly as she, but he wouldn't budge, and them trying to talk to him brought up another problem for them, that being that they had to _talk_ to him. Something about his cheerful nature seemed to irk most of them, although Spencer didn't seem to mind one way or another.

Shrugging it off she let her gaze wander thinking about the events to come...More or less she was nervous, a newer feeling for the stoic teen. In the abbey one didn't experience anxiety. There was a fear for a prolonged moment, but when said thing was inevitable there was no use in getting jittery.

Glancing at the clock the red letters read 12:56 a.m., meaning there was less than 24 hours until Tala's battle with BBA Revolutions Daichi. The red-haired Russian seemed carefree about the whole fiasco, his nerves proving to be steel plated as he bragged himself up as usual. The wolf had taken more of a liking to harassing her brother and as it did give her valuable time to think how she could possibly complain. Besides that Spencer was always fussing over said twin so he never was in more than he could handle.

Kai had disappeared again, although in actuality she knew his exact where-abouts. He was on the hotel roof, honing Dranzers skills to a fine point. His battle with Tyson the only thing clouding his vision, all his senses caught on drawing up the perfect defense, offense, and over-all battle technique. Just as usual he had reverted to a typical battle mode, blocking out anything that didn't spin. Not that she minded, having known Kai for so long she knew his ways, and respected each.

Bryan was more or less passed out on the bed next to her; one arm propped up to shield his eyes from the long stream of light that was flooding their room from the partially open bedroom door. Rolling to her side she let out a heavy sigh before releasing herself from the worldly times, the arms of sleep whisking her away into the fields of her blissful night terrors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystalline eyes narrowed at the small object, as if challenging it. The flaming red hair fell free over the pale shoulders. The male heaved a sigh before turning his gaze back to the blade held tight in his protective grip. Tala let his eyes roam the scenes of the night life, his mind caught in another time and place. Memories plagued his thoughts, making it near impossible to concentrate on a good practice.

He had tried for it all night and still the male couldn't get his mind in place, and so after hours of failure he gave in. Wolborg seemed as restless as he and yet neither, once started, would ever find the right set. Somehow it perversely reminded the Russian of a song he had once heard, the main lyrics being that of, "I just died in your arms tonight". Chuckling to himself he ran a hand through his damp locks, shifting his orbs from the window.

The clean sheets felt crisp and taut under his feel and a small smile tugged at his lips after thinking of why it was the linens needed changing. The room still smelt heavily of incense and candles, and among the many different mixed aromas was that of sex. It had been nearly a week since Kami's birthday surprise and still the smells lingered, leaving a daily reminder for his lecherous mind.

Yawning the male rolled to his back letting his mind wander. Only 14 hours until his battle with Daichi of BBA Revolutions. That little brat had made a fool of him once before and the Russian would be damned before it happened again. His team had been ranked first in the world well before the monkey child had been blading. In fact, shouldn't that entitle him to being the greatest?

Nodding along with his newest theory he smiled. Of course he should be the greatest; even more he _was_ the greatest. Letting out a content sigh a faint smile fell across his porcelain face. This battle would be an easy win, of this he was sure. After all he was him. Tala Valkov, top blader, future World Champion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, would you say he is as big as the Jolly Green Giant?"

"Are you referring to the Mascot for canned vegetables?" the deep voice responded.

"One and the same. Now answer!!" the first replied, the tone demanding and yet keeping its soft edge.

"No. He is like ant to person big." Spencer tried rubbing his tired eyes with the backs of his hands.

"So this big person. How big would he be?"

"Micah..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dranzer surged forward, slicing the tins cans as easily as a blade of grass. She was beautiful. She was powerful. She was merciless. She was perfection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai I wanted to talk to you. And considering neither of us are very good at that I'm just going to throw it out there….About Kami…and fucking…well….yeah….you see the thing about that is…." Tala's words raced outward. Walking as he practiced his speech he took no notice of the fact that he was thinking aloud.

Crimson eyes full of exhaustion surveyed the wolf in his pacing moment. Not bothering to stop him as he struggled with whatever it was he needed to spit out. Moments later the phoenix, near fainting, acknowledged the oblivious comrade. Clearing his throat loudly.

Tala's face paled visibly as he noted for the first time in fifteen minutes that he had an audience. Clearing his throat and masking it over with arrogance he turned away. "I assume you heard all of that."

A faint nod.

"Well then about that…it was a mistake. I don't want Kami-chan."

A dark eyebrow raised in response, "Change of heart."

Rolling his crystalline eyes the man snorted, "She isn't my type."

Fiery eyes danced with ill humor. "Tala I don't ask much of you." His husky voice was a bit of a lighter tone in comparison to the previous weeks.

Tala fixed Kai with a wary look. "I guess not. So what is it you want?"

The bluenette's fists clenched automatically, his eyes darkening in hidden emotion, "Get me there Valkov."

Blue eyes flooded with relief, and then churned with the sudden realization of a coming challenge. "My pleasure Hiwatari."

'_My pleasure.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wolborg!!"

"Gooo Strata Dragoon!!!" Daichi shrieked bouncing from the ground in his pre-victory mode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights flooded the stadium as the fans jumped out of there seats. Eager for more of this jam packed action. There craving driving them crazy as their favorite D.J. pumped the crowd for excitement.

Tala and Daichi's match had finished a tie and now it was all down to Kai and Tyson. Former friends pitted against each other, both pinning for the same outcome. A victory over one another.

Amethyst eyes turned to clash with violet.

'_This is it then. The day we've been waiting for. Kai I know it's a game of fate. The outcome has already been pre-decided by GOD himself. But for what it's worth….I'm cheering for you.' _

Words remained unspoken between the two. For now wasn't a time for words. Now was the time for victory.

"Kai!" Tala shouted as the said Russian was heading towards the stadium doors. "We've all done our parts. We got you this far. It's your time now." Icy eyes dark he grinned, "You're up."

Trudging to the steps the phoenix turned his eyes towards the only family he had. His team. And although most of the time he wanted to bust on of them in the head for something. They were his best friends. His only friends. '_I'll do it.' _Reaching the stairs his eyes found his oppositions. "Tyson. You're mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dust settled to the ground as the life-altering battle fell to a finish. A finale fit for kings. Seconds after the last blade stopped the screams echoed. Friends dashed from the stands, feet pounding, hands waving as they rushed pass the slate haired teen.

His pale eyes watched the scene with nothing short of respect. Tyson had won. The call so close it was unbearable. But somehow it was okay. He was okay.

Turning to a silent call of his name he barely had time to react as a dark splotch bombarded him in an unusual grasp. His eyes widened in a quick show of surprise as it took him a moment to re-gather his thoughts after his lover had nearly tackled him. "Kami?"

Burying her nose in the collar of his torn jacket the female let out a stiff sigh of relief, weaving her lithe body under this right arm for a bit of support. "I had faith. I had faith it would turn out."

"Turn out? He lost!" Tala grunted from behind the two. Chuckling to himself he sighed. I suppose you all know what this means.

Unanimous sighs.

"Well technically Tala you didn't win either. A tie isn't a win or a loss for either side." Micah chimed a bright smile plaguing his face. The new addition still hadn't quite adapted to the less animated sides of his new "friends".

Blue eyes narrowed in irritation. The red heads fists clenching.

Grabbing Micah suddenly Spencer spun the boy around and started a walked, "So I'd say about 4'3' in honesty. Definitely no bigger than 4'4"."

"Are we talking meters?" Micah inquired all previous worries scattered to the winds.

Violet eyes shone with the start of a smile, secretly supporting the weight of her loves the team, add a panther, exited the stadium lost in their own celebration.

'_I had faith' _

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Wow it's been a long time since I've had to type in that a/n…..feels…kinda good.**_

_**Okay now I know the thoughts in the crowd about now….**_

_**YOU BITCH!!! YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOR OVER A YEAR AND NOW YOU GIVE ME THIS SHITTY ASS PIECE OF NOTHING THAT DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!**_

**Yes…it's true…all of it's true…and you know what is just the icing in the cake…this whole time I've been procrastinating I've known I only have 1-2 more chapters left and I still didn't move my fat ass…-winces- But I got a review recently that said that after reading this story again they still liked it…and….well I knew I couldn't give up and just stop. I didn't want to be one of those authors that tells you the chapter before they are almost finished and then never finishes…I was close to becoming one….bit I didn't!! Ha!!!**

**A lot has happened recently….manly bad but a little good….I'm single again and it blows…. . But I'm going to try and get the next chapter up sooner. I think it will be the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue….But I'm also going to get up another chapter of "A Bladers Real World" and "The Twin Business" as of "The Past Unveiled" I don't much like it right about now. I want to take it down because I don't like the "poor me" of it all….anyway….I'm also in the moment of Re-Vamping this story….now right now I want you all to be thinking, "Why would you ever want to change anything about this story!! I love it!!!"**

…**..but I know you aren't. T.T **

**You see I have times I get very emotional…as writers all of us carry the curse…I'm sure you all know what I mean….and then I release it here…and it turns out…well….lets use the word shitty shall we? **

**Kami: Or corny or dramatic.**

**Or those. –clenches teeth- So I've been working on toning down the drama because when Kami was created I wanted her to be more "-shrugs- Oh don't be so whiny Grandmother." –ish. Instead of the "I'll beat your face in and then scream and use a scary voice!!" –ish. Granted overtime she has…well let's say she has evolved a bit. Either way less corniness…less drama. I promise. . Thanks for waiting for me. –sheepish smile- I still love you all!!!**

**This is Tawnie begging for forgiveness. –hands out candy hearts- Remember… I heart you!!**


End file.
